Clash of Empires
by zack32
Summary: The Second War with the Dominion is barely over a new enemy is looming his shadow upon Tamriel. Is this the beginning of the end or an eagle trying to put a fight with a Dragon? Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

_The Elder Scrolls series and Gate are the properties of their owners_

**Chapter 1**

"Your Highness, open up!" a voice yelled as loud bangs echoed against the door.

A large, muscular, dark-haired man emerged from his sleep, stirred by the noise. At his side, his female companion, a dark-skinned beauty, was doing the same.

After the couple managed to find some clothes to cover their intimacy, the man went to open the door. A middle aged man dressed in a mix of a breastplate and silk robes was waiting for him, the long bladed staff in his right hand indicating his occupation, battlemage.

"Hector Tharn! I hope you have a good reason to wake us up in the middle of the night, old friend," the male occupant of the room said as he let the mage inside. "I hope this isn't that time of the month where the Imperial Battlemage is going to overthrow the Emperor and his family."

The jest didn't have the expected effect as Hector's face showed worry. "My apologies Emperor Ivan, Empress Iszara." He bowed. "I assure you I wouldn't have come if it wasn't a matter of the Highest importance."

The Empress gestured to a couch on the opposing side of the room before speaking in a soft and reassuring voice, "Let us sit down first."

"Around two hours ago, I was called to the Battlespire by the battlemages stationed there. As you know, one of their roles is to detect any extra-Nirnian activities on Tamriel," Hector told them.

"And they detected something," Iszara deduced.

The Mage nodded. "Precisely. Some kind of magical anomaly in High Rock, near the fiefdom of Ykalon from the Kingdom of Daggerfall. Summerset mages informed us they detected the same thing not long after. I immediately sent a team to investigate. They found some kind of magical anomaly similar to a portal."

Ivan clenched his fists, "Stendarr have mercy on us… not another of these Divines-cursed Gates of Oblivion!"

To his surprise, Hector shook his head. "Sadly I would have preferred your Highness. As we all know since the end of the Oblivion crisis it is impossible for such Gates to be used by the daedra as a means to invade the continent. They only allow travel for mortals now. No, this portal doesn't lead to Oblivion but to one of the minor realms and dimensions of Mundus and as such…"

"The usual divine protection against invasions from Oblivion doesn't apply here," the Empress finished, concern written on her face. The mage simply nodded in confirmation.

Ivan got up abruptly. "There is no time to lose then. I want every Province in high alert, High Rock in particular. Every Kingdom must begin fielding their armies and getting ready to support the Legion in every capacity they can if it comes to this. Speaking of whichI want the nearest Legions and a quarter of the Shadow Legion moved there. We'll start fortifying the place against anything that comes out of the portal. I'll lead the operations myself." He turned towards his wife, "Iszara you will be acting in my stead with the Elder Council until the crisis is resolved."

She nodded. "Of course but what about Basil? Would he not want to join you?"

"True. I'll give him the command over the reserve forces of Daggerfall in case something should happen to me. Though I pray to the Divines it won't come to that."

"Should I send a message for Argonia too?" Hector asked, "Even if Akatosh knows I probably pity more the would-be invaders than the Argonians themselves."

"Yes. Even if their government is still mistrustful of the Empire we still have good trading relationships with several bordering cities. A bit of goodwill from our part will perhaps help smooth the past," said the Emperor.

"As you command your Majesty. I'll wait for you outside," Hector answered before retiring himself.

Iszara took advantage of this to hug her husband before deposing a tender kiss on his lips. "Be careful, you old fool. The Empire and Tamriel still need you, as do your children and I."

"Don't worry, I don't intend to die yet," he answered as he stroked her cheek tenderly before separating.

One of his rings glowed with a bright light, enveloping him briefly. As the light ceased, he was now dressed in his Imperial Dragon armor and was holding a giant ebony warhammer. "Always useful, those enchantments. One moment you're facing an assassin almost naked and the next second you're smashing his brain while his daggers slide off against the armor."

"How very Colovian of you to only care about the smashing part when it comes to magic," an almost laughing Iszara said.

"Says the Redguard," answered Ivan as he began to leave the room.

"May Talos and Leki watch over you"

"May they watch over all of us."

_**Countryside of Ykalon, Kingdom of Daggerfall**_

In the hours following the orders issued by the Emperor, the traditional rural landscape of the little fiefdom had been drastically altered. The Imperial Army, numbering at least four local Legions, had established large fortifications circling the anomaly in a half-circle with a distance of around a hundred of meters, the half-circle continuing a bit behind the portal before a straight line closed the gap. Said fortifications consisted mostly of a large enclosure wall and several towers alongside it where soldiers and siege engines had been posted. The Shadow Legion had been instrumental in speeding the construction, the numerous portals and Alteration based spells being used to enhance the already impressive Legion engineering skills.

Currently, the Emperor and Hector were in the war tent outside the newly built stronghold, conversing with some of the Kings and Imperial military governors of High Rock with the help of astral projections.

"Your Imperial Majesty, shouldn't you reconsider your position? If something were to happen, we may lose you and the Imperial Battlemage, the two most powerful men of the Empire. It would be a devastating blow," the King of Wayrest said.

"I didn't successfully restore the Empire as the continental superpower it is today by letting others do the leading in my stead your Majesty. Besides I have taken appropriate measures if it should come for the worst. My heir Basil has already been prepared. Same for Hector's successor, though I sincerely doubt it will come to that. The rest of the High Rock Legions are to stand ready in case such anomalies would appear elsewhere in the Province. The Kingdoms of Evermore and Jehenna are to assemble their armies but not do anything unless directly threatened, the Reachmen could take the opportunity to launch raids." Ivan ordered.

"I had forgotten those savages," the King of Evermore spat. "Fortunately my Kingdom always had a good relationship with some of the numerous Horsemen tribes of the Bjoulsae River. I can secure their help, scouting for any similar magical anomalies in my Kingdom and Wayrest…" he turned himself towards his counterpart of Wayrest, seeking approval. A nod was enough for him to continue. "They can cover multiple territories much faster than our best knights, they also don't hold Reachmen in high regard either."

"Does anybody in Tamriel?" the King of Jehenna asked with a humorous tone.

"The Daggerfall army is already being assembled as we speak your Highness," the ruler of said Kingdom informed. "They will move into the now empty Imperial Forts. My elite troops will ensure the safety of the supply lines reaching Ykalon alongside the remaining Legionnaires. I have sent word for the non-walled villages and towns for the inhabitants to relocate to the nearby castles and fortified areas as usual."

"Good. That will be all."

The projections bowed before disappearing with the exception of one. Unlike the others, his pointy ears and sharp features identified him as an Elf (or for the more educated citizens, a Mer) rather than a Man. The all ethereal purple projection didn't allow him to show his skin color but his large size was a give away, he was an Altmer.

"Emperor Ivan, Imperial Battlemage Hector, there is another possibility we didn't mention."

The mage, who had been mostly silent until then, spoke, "We are listening."

The Altmer continued, "My Clan, the Direnni, since having lost political control over High Rock millennia ago, has since become the guardian of the Adamantine Tower. Yourselves, as guardians of the White Gold Tower, should know the power it possesses."

"You intend to use it against the portal…" Ivan turned towards his magical advisor, "Hector, is it possible?"

The middle aged man mused to himself, playing with his beard. "Mmmh, yes, the Towers are enforcing reality, they could be useful in a situation like this… however the only one that specifically dealt in such matters is the White Gold Tower. And we have been unable to use it since the death of the last Dragonborn Emperor more than two centuries earlier. What we would need at the very least is either a Dragonborn or a Dragon. The former is lost at the moment and the latter is… unlikely to be cooperative. And if he was I wouldn't trust him."

"Which is why Ada-Mantia remains our best bet. In fact we already used its power to destabilize the portal to gain time," the Altmer informed them.

"Perhaps, but Ada-Mantia is no mere replica built by mortals, as advanced as they were. It's directly a remnant from the Divines, even your Clan barely understands it. For now I want to play safe but not too safe. The Elder Scrolls have mentioned nothing about a world crisis event so far and if the Gods allowed this to happen they may have a plan. They didn't let us down before, I say we put our faith in them."

"And our soldiers," Ivan added.

"Perhaps you're right. We may have overestimated the threat. We will watch the events unfold and contact you subsequently. May the Aedra watch over you." The Elf bowed before dissipating his projection.

"I'm going outside to prepare my speech to motivate the troops. What about you?" Ivan asked.

"I have … personal, or should I say family matters to attend. I'll join you when this is done."

The Emperor nodded before exiting the war room, followed by two Penitus Oculatus Orcs as large as he was. Hector didn't have to wait long as a soldier entered the room soon after.

He was covered from head to toe in dark colored armor which, if anyone tried to guess, was probably made of ebony or a similar alloy. His helmet was the iconic crested Imperial one. What however might have differentiated him from others was the tabard displayed on his breastplate, the diamond shaped Dragon of the Empire combined with the Eye usually associated with Mages and the Arcane Arts. Both of them together identified him as a member of the famous Shadow Legion.

The soldier removed his helmet, letting Hector study his face. He was rather young, despite the short beard covering his face, in his early twenties, brown eyes fixing the Imperial Battlemage with a perfectly neutral expression. His swarthy tone combined with his dark straight hair designed him as a native from the Heartlands of Cyrodiil (also called "Heartlander Nibenese") much like Hector himself.

The man extended his right arm and hit his chest with his fist, performing the Imperial salute. "Battlemage Cyrus of Argos reporting for duty Sir!"

"At ease soldier."

Cyrus immediately relaxed his position. "I was told you wanted to see me sir."

"Indeed. I have read your records. They are good, excellent in fact. Your achievements during the last war with the Dominion are quite impressive, I dare even say you and your comrades were instrumental on the Valenwood front. You were even decorated by the Emperor after the war."

"I was just accomplishing my mission sir."

Hector paused a moment, studying the young man facing him, before continuing, "Yes, however I have to note you didn't see the end of the fighting itself. You were gravely injured and while you recovered quite well, you were given supplementary time after the war to heal your… psychological wounds. Which is why I wanted to see you."

"Sir?"

"Cyrus, I know more than what was written. And I'm sure you already guessed how."

The young man's expression hadn't changed for a bit.

"You shielded one of your fellow soldier from the harm when that happened and took all of it upon you. Said soldier coincidentally happened to be my niece. It's thanks to her that I know in more detail what really transpired."

_Ah, a reaction_. Cyrus's expression had shifted for a moment, though Hector wasn't sure if it was fear or anger.

"Not only do I have a duty as Imperial Battlemage of overseeing the soldiers under my command, as you are, but because of what you did for my niece House Tharn owes you a blood debt. Now I know you've asked to be reintegrated into the Legion as soon as possible. I also know the fact you're standing in front of me today proves your willpower. But considering what is coming I'm asking you, are you sure you're ready to fight again? You can still be sent back to the Battlespire. Think about it. I know nobody will blame you for the choice."

The young man remained silent before speaking, "My decision remains unchanged sir. I protected your niece as I would have done for any other comrade. Whatever scars remain won't stop me from accomplishing my mission as a soldier of the Empire."

Hector sighed. "As you wish, soldier. Dismissed."

Cyrus saluted him before exiting the tent.

"Cyrus!"

He turned from where the voice had come. One of his fellow battlemages was walking towards him.

His armor was a bit different than his, mostly made of an ensemble of dark chainmail rather than full plate, making it lighter. What might have caught more attention was his scaly tail. Said battlemage was an Argonian. Another uncommon feature was the color of his scales, black as night.

"Black-Scales," Cyrus greeted his comrade.

"How did it go?" the Argonian asked neutrally as he could.

"Good." The Heartlander said without elaborating.

"Oh come on! You've just been summoned alone by the Imperial Battlemage himself! There has to be a reason for that!"

"True. It was about what happened to Jing and I in Valenwood," the young man simply stated.

Black-Scales immediately stopped himself. "Oh… that. I see, nevermind then, sorry."

They walked in silence for a moment.

"Speaking of it..." the Argonian started, "I still can't believe it about Jing."

"About what?"

"Well you know…" Black-Scales awkwardly said, "she's a Tharn."

"Indeed. One of the most influential families in the History of Cyrodiil if not Tamriel. Thus making them the closest thing to an actual ruling family Nibenese like me ever had."

"Divines... don't make it sound bigger than it already is. I can get why she did it, just imagine the pressure on her shoulders. Just look at you. Back in the day you looked at the Tharn as if they were the Gods of the battlemages. Think about her." He shook his head.

"I don't judge her."

"Of course. But no, what bugs me is… well they kinda don't look the same?"

Cyrus stared at him.

"I mean the Imperial Battlemage, Hector, he's like you. A Nibenese from the Heartland. A Heartlander! Yeah that's the term. And Jing, well she's…"

"From the Nibenay Basin. That makes her Nibenese too. Albeit an Easterner Nibenese," the Cyrodiil native explained.

"Yet you look more like a Colovian than her or other Easterners."

"Because Nibenese is just the name of the natives from the Heartlands to the East of Cyrodiil. You've lived here for some years now, you should know that."

"Ah yes…" Black-Scales raised up his hands as if he had made a mistake, "the old West-East divide between Colovia and Nibenay, I forgot how you take it at heart. But still, since she's his niece, shouldn't she be more… I dunno, mixed?"

Cyrus paused for a moment to think about it. "Oh I see. That's what was confusing you. Well, it's no secret powerful mages like a number of the High-ranked battlemages are actually older than they look. The Imperial Battlemage looks like he's between his fifties and sixties, has actually the physical condition of a man of thirties and is probably aged at over one century. Two perhaps. "Uncle" is short for Great-great-something. Hence why Jing doesn't look mixed despite her ancestry. That or they're even more distant relatives."

The young Argonian facepalmed. "I totally forgot about the kind of people we were talking about. Now that you said it, it makes a lot of sense."

"I still don't understand how you could have found that strange and be fine with accepting a Khajiit family where the father looks like a housecat, the mother is a horse-sized cat and the kids are all kinds of humanoid breeds."

"Let's not talk about Khajiit genealogy ever again. And before you mention the Argonians breeds too, my family hasn't lived in Black Marsh for generations."

"It's Argonia actually," Cyrus corrected. "You don't want a native to catch you using the wrong term."

"Whatever. The region could be called the Deadlands if that wasn't already taken," Black-Scales joked.

They passed a number of Legionnaires busy with the last preparations. Some noticed them and saluted the pair who returned it. They finally reached the area where most of the other Shadow Legion members were waiting for new instructions. A female battlemage with a similar armor to Cyrus' own noticed their arrival and went to meet them. She wasn't wearing her helmet at the moment but her long dark hair had been tied into a reglementary bun behind her head. Her fair complexion, monolid dark eyes and low nose bridge revealed her Eastern-Nibenese heritage.

"You two are finally here. Most of us had finished our resupply tasks a moment ago." She noted Black-Scales expression as being similar to a child having been caught red handed. "Did something happen?"

The Argonian started fidgeting his fingers, trying to think as the best way as to hide the "touchy" subject.

Cyrus' voice stirred him from his thoughts. "There is no point in hiding it from you since you'll probably learn about it later anyway. I had indeed finished my enchantments and scroll resupplying a while ago when I was summoned by the Imperial Battlemage for a private interview. I met Black-Scales on the way."

_Stendarr!_ Black-Scales thought, _he's going for it!_

The woman unsurprisingly winced at the mention of the second most powerful man of the Empire. "What did he want? Nothing terrible I hope?"

The young man hesitated for a moment before speaking. "It was about what happened on the Valenwood front during the war."

She immediately paled.

A rasping sound made her come back to reality. She turned towards its source to see Black-Scales clearing his throat. "So since it seems you may want to talk privately about it I'm going to go join the other nightblades."

He started to walk before stopping himself. "Oh and Cyrus, Jing? This isn't anymore like last time when we were still green. This time we're fully ready. None of us is dying today. Oblivion be damned! Once whatever this is is over, we will all go for a drink in Daggerfall. I'm buying!"

She smiled. "I'll hold you to that but you may regret it."

Cyrus simply nodded in response.

Black-Scales then left the two alone. They remained silent at first, Jing not knowing what to say. It was Cyrus who broke the silence.

"I am fine Jing, really. Stop torturing yourself over it. I said it before, I made my choice and I alone paid for it. We should not dwell upon the past."

_Fine? That's not what your current attitude is telling me or the fact I did have a hand in this, _she wanted to say but ultimately kept it for herself, knowing she couldn't reason with him when he was like that.

"Uncle should have known better. After all if there was a problem when you were reintegrated into the corps, you wouldn't be here today."

"I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be calling him "Uncle". I thought you didn't want people knowing."

"Yes… well it's not like I'm the only scion of a Nibenese noble house in the Shadow Legion. I just did it because…"

Cyrus held up his hand to stop her. "You don't have to tell me everything now. It's fine. Everyone has its secrets. I know that better than everyone."

She nodded, silently thanking him.

"So did you learn what the order of battle is going to be?" He asked her.

"We don't even know if there is going to be a battle. But at a guess? We battlemages are going to be kept as a trump card depending what we are facing. The artillery should be enough to target anything inside the half-circle."

"A shame we didn't take cannons. Especially the latest models. They proved their worth during the war."

"Those are in Cyrodiil and their crafting is too complex to be done in such a short amount of time without the required forges."

"Which is why we had to enhance newly made ballistas and trebuchets with accuracy enchantments plus dragonfire and explosives. I know." He turned his gaze to the newly built walls before him. "Do you know who is going to be our commanding officer?"

Before Jing could answer a feminine voice interrupted them. "What's this soldiers? I don't remember giving orders to relax. On guard!"

The young woman, caught by surprise, almost jumped out before turning around and realizing in a rush her salute. An officer battlemage, easily recognizable by the red crest of her helmet compared to the standard dark one, was towering over her. She was easily taller than both her and Cyrus. Speaking of him, she glanced to her side to see her friend had imitated her.

"Battlemage Cyrus of Argos reporting for duty ma'am."

"At ease soldiers." The officer retired her helmet, revealing a young female Altmer. Her golden skin was more tanned than the usual light complexion of her kin and her long light chestnut hair was tied into the same kind of bun as Jing. She was gazing at her two subordinates with a stern look in her golden eyes before her expression turned into a smirk.

"I hope you didn't piss in your pants."

Jing deadpanned. "Caranya… are you really pulling your rank to prank us? Is this even allowed?"

"Mmmh, let me think… yeah it is. It helps in keeping the soldiers alert, it's in the manual of the perfect officer," the Elf answered in a playful tone.

Jing glared at her. "Anyway… I suppose you're here for other reasons than trying to have your fellow soldiers die from a heart attack?"

"Ouch… You're mad. All right I promise I won't do it again." She put her helmet on before straightening her pose . "I was coming to inform you I'll be in my squad on the walls. Our orders are just to assist the archers and soldiers manning the siege engines by shielding, healing them and to deal with any kind of "outside of context problem" we could encounter."

Cyrus pointed to the other battlemages around them. "Are all of us going to take part in it?"

"Actually no. Not even all the soldiers from the other Legions will take part in the operations. They are just here for reinforcement, same as our comrades. You can after all only fit so many legionnaires on the fortifications. Besides it's not like we're going to miss anything with the numbers of soldiers already posted."

"So everyone has already been given their orders?" Jing asked.

"Yes for my squad, you were the last. We'll be positioned on the eastern side."

"Then we should be on our way. The Emperor should make his speech soon," the Tharn heiress stated as she made her way towards her assignment.

Cyrus was about to follow her when Caranya grabbed him by the arm.

"_You're not about to tell me why the Imperial Battlemage summoned you?_" she whispered him into an unknown language.

"_Akatosh… I'm never going to see the end of it?" _The exasperated young man answered in a rare show of emotion. "_Not now. I'll promise I'll tell you everything later."_

She released him, apparently satisfied with his explanation.

"Cara!"

She turned around, surprised at hearing her nickname.

"_How come you are my commander officer now?"_

She visibly stiffened at the question. "_Let's say that I know your capabilities better than anyone."_

He nodded then went to rejoin his post. He didn't notice the Altmer releasing the breath she had been holding.

_**Alnus Hill, Continent of Falmart**_

"So? What's the problem mage? Speak by Hardy!" a visibly impatient man threatened. His attire consisted of a plate armor and a crested helmet similar enough to those of the Imperial Legion.

The man he had been addressing himself was searching for something into a book. "I do not understand Legatus, my colleagues and I stabilized and expanded the portal opened by the Goddess by building the Gate, as usual." He gestured to the enormous structure in front of them. "We followed the procedure and it always worked so far!"

The angered officer grabbed him violently, shakingthe more frail man several times.

"Well obviously it didn't this time! Do I need to send your and your colleagues' heads to Rondel so they can send more competent mages?!"

Another mage tried to intervene. "Please Legatus Antonius! We beg of you! Nothing is making sense. The portal isn't reacting as it should be. It's as if something is interfering with it!"

The officer suddenly released his hold over his victim who fell with a harsh thud. "What are you trying to say?"

Sweat started to pour over his interlocutor's face. "Well you see it's just a theory so far but… given our past experiences with the Gate since our ancestors first utilised it, no similar situation was ever encountered. It cannot come from our side."

Antonius realized what the mage was trying to tell him. "So if I'm understanding this right… there is a bunch of cowardly barbarians on the other side who are currently attempting to close the Gate?"

"Yes, that is more or less the conclusion we came to. But we noted also the portal interference is growing weaker with the passing of time. It should soon be stabilized."

"I see." The Legatus faced the Gate with a smirk on his face. "They won't escape their fate after all. Be sure to inform Emperor Molt of this development. He might send instructions to make an example out of them."

The man bowed before recovering his downed colleague. "It will be done."

Antonius allowed himself to contemplate the Gate for a moment, thinking of the glory whatever he would achieve by his bias. _They must be really weak if they tried such a cowardly method, _he thought, _this will be my crowning achievement. Who knows? I might end up in the Senate after all. Livia will be pleased._

He then turned around and walked to the bottom of the hill where his camp was. An absolutely enormous army composed of Men but also grotesque parodies of Orcs and other unknown creatures was occupying it, waiting to pour through the Gate and out to whatever was on the other side.

_**Unknown location**_

A young blue haired woman dressed in a gown of the same color was currently perplexed as she watched something in a reflecting pool.

"Strange, something is interfering with my Gate."

She had first witnessed to her surprise the inability of anyone to cross it, even after the Saderan mages had expanded it.

She put her finger under her chin. "I thought I had perfectly linked it with that world… Did I do something wrong? Mmmh."

She then waved her hands while still talking to herself. "Of course! I may have simply made a mistake and opened it to the wrong world unprepared."

She continued to watch the Gate becoming stable. "It's not like anyone could have wrested its control from me."

At the same time, a burst of laughter was heard across the multiverse.


	2. Chapter 2

_The Elder Scrolls series and Gate belong to their respective owners_

**Chapter 2**

_**Nirnian side of the Gate, a few minutes before its full opening**_

As expected most soldiers had remained outside the walls and were to stand ready should whatever was behind the anomaly breach the fortifications. Only key points had been manned so far.

Ivan was standing on the southern tower in full armor while brandishing his war hammer in one hand. He had replaced his Imperial styled helmet for another consisting of a mix between a horned helmet and a vampire upper skull-like mask. Added to his already large stature (the Emperor could easily pass for a Nord) it made for a very intimidating look. He was currently fixated on the Gate.

"How long now?"

"Very soon," Hector, who was standing next to him, answered.

"Then let's begin the show my friend."

Hector nodded before casting a purple spell on the Emperor. Ivan began to levitate, putting himself in the perfect spot to be seen by every legionnaire, whether on the wall or outside. The soldiers ceased their activities upon observing the scene.

"**Soldiers of the Imperial Legion! Sons and Daughters of Tamriel! A few years ago you entrusted me the Ruby Throne following my father's death. I pledged myself to do everything in my power to avenge his murder and restore the glory of our Empire! Today the banners of the Red Dragon float everywhere from Morrowind to Valenwood! But now…**" he pointed out to the Gate, "**someone has issued a new challenge! We will answer them as we always did! For the Empire! For the Nine Divines! For Tamriel! For our people!**"

An uproar followed his speech.

"**For the Empire! For the Emperor! For the Divines! For Tamriel!**"

"Now that's what I call motivating the troops. I don't know about you soldiers but I was feeling it," Caranya said.

"Why do the Reclamations never get a mention? It's always only for the Divines," a nearby Dunmer archer asked. He noted Caranya had turned his gaze on him. "I'm sorry ma'am! I was genuinely curious!"

"If I were to punish every soldier under my command for trivialities…" She shook her head. "No you're actually raising a good point. Truth is the Divines are the only Gods mentioned because they are the main religion of the Empire and well… it's no secret Cyrodiil alone has, what? One million cults? If we started mentioning every single one of them the Emperor would have to start his speech two days before the battle."

A young siege engineer, who was still looking at the flying figure, spoke."Say how do you think the Emperor managed to raise his voice so everyone could hear him from there? How powerful are his lungs?"

His nearest comrade snorted. "You really are green huh? Obviously the same way he is floating, magic."

"Maybe, or maybe not," Cyrus said while thinking. This caught the other soldiers' attention. "Maybe he is using the Voice of the Emperor."

"I thought it was a myth sir," the young engineer replied.

"So were Dragons."

_**Alnus Hill, falmartian side of the Gate**_

The Gate had finally stabilized itself and the way towards the other world was open. Antonius rejoiced. _This is it!_, he thought.

The army had been assembled and was fully prepared to march. Hordes of Demi-humans, the more disciplined imperial battalions, knights and even some Wyvern riders. All ready to impose Sadera's law on the New World.

"**Soldiers of the Empire,**" the Legatus started. "**I was informed that the delay we experienced was not any fault of ours but something coming from…**" he pointed to the Gate, "**the other side. Do you know what this means?**" Silence. "**It means that whatever barbarians are on the other side are cowards who tried their best to close the Gate rather than having the courage of dying by our hands!**"

The Demi-humans contented themselves of a beastly roar as a reply (if they even had understood anything at all) while the humans booed and screamed. "**Cowards!**"

"**Indeed that's what they are! They would rather hide than fight honourably! But it also tells us one thing! They are weak and thus it shall be an easy victory! And as the saying goes: To the Victors go the Spoils!**"

"**For the Empire!**" The army thundered.

A wealthy dressed noblewoman approached the Legatus. "Turning what could have been seen as incompetence on your part into a source of motivation? Very clever," she said in an almost mocking tone.

"Livia, my love," he took her hands in his own. "This campaign will be short. I shall return in no time. With this my ascension as Senator is certain, the future of our children is assured."

She smiled. "Then I will have to look for wedding proposals. Lucius is old enough now and Flavia is close. They deserve the best like their elder."

"Of course, we will," he answered with a smile on his lips."Tribune Regulus will be in charge of the remaining Legion. He is a bit inexperienced but I trust him."

"He is a fine young man. Always doing his best to follow my "camp recommendations" to the letter. In fact I wouldn't mind him as a son-in-law. And I'm sure Flavia wouldn't either," Livia said in a mischievous tone.

Antonius repressed a desire to laugh. "Already setting your claws in your unsuspecting prey? Give the lad a respite, will you? Even if I know who is really running the Camp in my absence."

"I wouldn't be a perfect Legatus' spouse if I didn't know how to act during a campaign." Her look suddenly became worried. "I know this isn't your first time… but please be careful. We don't really know what's on the other side."

"There is nothing to be worried about. It is as I said, they're aware of us and tried to avoid confrontation but failed. That's a sign. They're not ready. Besides never forget the Empire is invincible. We will be victorious."

Livia nodded despite her apprehension still showing. Antonius left her to meet up with one of his soldiers holding a horse. He jumped on the animal and went to rejoin another horseman near the Gate.

"Count Formal," he greeted him.

"Legatus Antonius," the Count nodded. "It was a magnificent speech. The troops are more motivated than ever."

"As they should be. This war will be short."

"I hope so. My youngest daughter, Myui, is currently ruling alone Italica despite her young age. I will use this war as an opportunity to bring her presents, perhaps some new slaves to keep her company?"

"Not a bad idea I admit. Children are our most precious gift after all."

"Indeed." The Count turned his horse around. "I'll be at the rearguard with my men if you need me."

He then departed, leaving Antonius alone facing the Gate. The Legatus took a deep breath before taking his sword from his sheath. He brandished it towards the structure before him.

"**Charge!**"

The army followed him as he entered the New World.

Livia watched as her husband disappeared into the unknown. _He should be victorious as usual_, she thought, _but then why do I have that feeling of something heavy crushing my chest?_

Meanwhile, a group of men in robes and carrying staves were observing the same events from afar.

"First he threatened us with execution for something out of our control and now he's not even going to thank us for broadcasting his voice to the entire army?"

"I swear this is the last time I take a job for them. Rondel would have to send another team of morons. Bullies and ungrateful bastards, the lot of them."

They began to leave.

"Say," another one began, "if the people on the other side knew how to block the Gate for so long, wouldn't that mean they had access to powerful magics? What if it was all a plot to prepare their defense?"

The others paused, considering the theory for a moment.

"Nah."

_**Unknown Place in the Multiverse**_

"Finally. Let's remind them of the laws of the Arena"

_**Nirnian side of the Gate**_

"Something is coming from the other side!" a soldier with a spyglass warned.

"Calm down legionnaire. Whatever it is it might not be hostile," the Emperor said. "Hector, you're linked with the battlemages posted on the walls, correct?"

The eyes of the Imperial Battlemage were glowing purple. "Yes. They are just waiting to relay your orders, your Highness."

"Good." Ivan gestured to the sentinel to hand him over the spyglass. "Let me see what we're dealing with."

The sensations of passing through the Gate was unlike anything Antonius ever experienced. Multiple flashes of light and more stars than he ever observed in a night sky was all he could make sense of. The rest was beyond his understanding. It actually took him a minute to realize he had passed on the other side, and more to realize it wasn't Alnus Hill. The immediate surrounding seemed similar enough and he thought it hadn't worked until he noted the fortifications circling the site.

"By the Divines… are those Men? And in armor imitating the Legion to boot! And what are those…" Ivan said while looking at the demi-humans troops. "Some kind of… extremely inbred Orcs? No, they look too grotesque and primitive to be related. And what are those… Pig-men? Armored green Ogres? Unless they're Ogrim?"

As the foreign army continued to advance, the Emperor noted the horseman at the lead.

"Your Highness, they keep coming. What are we to do? Should we engage them?" A nearby officer asked.

"No. Maybe there is no need to let blood be shed. They are very different from what I expected to encounter. We may be able to end this war before it begins. Hector! That horseman in front of the rest seems to be the one in charge. I'm gonna need you to use astral projection to try and communicate with him."

"Very well. I shall prepare a translation spell."

Antonius' mount became suddenly agitated as two purple figures materialised before him. He immediately brandished his sword in a threatening gesture.

The appearance of the bigger one wasn't exactly reassuring either. It seemed he was wearing some kind of barbarian helmet though the rest of the armor was surprisingly more similar to what a King would wear. _So is this the barbarian King coming to negotiate perhaps?_, he thought. _Very well I shall dictate my terms to him_.

"**In the name of Akatosh the Dragon God, I, Ivan Mede the First, Emperor of Tamriel and her people under the gaze of the Divines formally welcome you to our lands. I hereby extend to you the hand of friendship.**"

To the Legatus' surprise not only had he perfectly understood the barbarian but it seemed that this land had an Empire of its own. Any victory upon it would only increase his prestige. _And the fool wants friendship? As if Emperor Molt would allow himself to be compared to such a… brute_.

"I am Legatus Antonius Sartorius of the Saderan Empire. I thank you for your proposal but I have my own terms to submit. You are to hereby swear fealty to my Emperor, Molt Sol Augustus, and send him a tribute in gold and slaves. Your Empire will become a vassal state of Sadera with all the duties that encompasses. Refusal will mean death and the enslavement of your people."

The reaction of this "Emperor" wasn't something Antonius had expected. Instead of cowering in fear or bowing, he smashed the ground with his warhammer. Although it had been just a projection and no sound was actually heard, his horse immediately became frightened and reared up, ejecting him.

A centurion went to help him up. "Legatus! Are you alright?"

He replied with a nod before returning his gaze on the two men.

Ivan was now brandishing his weapon in a threatening stance. "**I offered you peace and you spat on it! You really think you are the first one to threaten me with death and destruction? Look around you!**" He designed the fortifications encircling them, " **Your Empire is not the first enemy coming to Tamriel to destroy us! We knew you were coming and prepared ourselves in consequence! You shall be the one responsible for spilling the blood of your men! May your gods take pity on you!**"

The projection then faded, leaving Antonius to prepare himself for the coming battle.

Ivan, still contemplating the army below, was literally fuming of rage. "Hector, give the order. I don't need to specify we won't give them any quarter."

"It will be done."

Not even seconds later all battlemages who had been linked to their superior relayed the orders to their fellow soldiers.

"Engineers! You are to charge the trebuchets and ballistas, target any large group formations and the explosives will do the rest! Archers! Keep any of those bastards out of the walls! Use the magical arrows on groups only or those big armored targets! If they still manage to draw close, use dragonfire to light them up!" Caranya ordered. "Do not forget! The other Battlemages and I will assure your protection so do not worry! The potions are to be used in case of emergencies! Do not waste them! Do not stop firing until ordered otherwise and we will all go home in one piece! Understood?"

"**Yes ma'am!**"

"Oh and legionnaires? Blast them to Oblivion!"

"**Ma'am! Yes ma'am!**"

Meanwhile on the ground, Antonius was relaying his strategy to his centurions. "I want the demi-humans using their natural abilities to climb those walls! We need to take out the barbarians on each Tower but don't kill their leader! I want him in chains! Archers! Harass them! Trebuchets! Target the Towers and destroy their siege engines! The cavalry will stay at the rear for now! Infantry! Break up in smaller formations to avoid being targeted by their artillery!"

"**As you command Legatus!**"

The Demi-humans charged as an unorganized rampaging horde. The tamrielian side immediately had their trebuchets fired. The beasts narrowly avoided them by dispersing themselves. Then the charges exploded as they hit the ground and Oblivion broke down.

Those that had been the closest died immediately, the unlucky ones had their limbs torn apart by the shockwaves. The survivors roared, directing their anger at the soldiers on the walls before continuing their charges.

Antonius was caught by surprise. He had expected them to be standard siege engines, not these death machines. After a few minutes passed, he witnessed the same phenomenon repeating itself but with ballistas' bolt this time. "Soldiers, spread out! We're too numerous! They can't hit everyone!". _Just you wait until the Wyvern corps get here you bastards!_

The archers fired several volleys at the soldiers on the wall, only to get an unpleasant surprise when their arrows were deflected by the wards set up by the battlemages. _They have mages too? _The Legatus suddenly remembered the second man who had been with the Emperor. _Him! That's how he was able to contact me! By Emroy I seriously underestimated the situation_.

"Enemy trebuchet incoming!" the Legionnaire next to Cyrus yelled.

Channeling his magicka, the battlemage conjured a protective ward. The projectile hit the magical shield with great strength but the Heartlander held fast. "Ballistas! Target their siege engines!"

The nearest engineer immediately activated the torsion-powered machine, sending a bolt back to the attacker, the accuracy enchantment acting as an auto-target mode. Upon coming in contact with the enemy war engine, it exploded, destroying it and ending the lives of the Saderans unfortunate to be in the radius.

Similar scenes repeated themselves across the battlefield and soon the few trebuchets brought by the Saderans suffered a similar fate. Morale was at a low point and that was before taking in account the losses inflicted by the Tamrielians' continuing bombardment.

Roars were suddenly heard. Several small Dragon-like creatures ridden by Saderans had arrived through the Gate and were launching themselves to the sky. The Saderans started to cheer, regaining their confidence. The infamous Wyvern Corps had finally joined the fray.

"They have an air force? Where is our own air support?" a tamrielian soldier begged.

"The zeppelins are still in Cyrodiil. How could we have predicted they had Dragons?" another said.

Jing frowned. "You call those grown up dragonlings Dragons, soldier? Steel your heart! If a son of Akatosh was here he wouldn't allow some petty mortals like them to ride him!"

The wyverns separated themselves before targeting a prey of their own. One swooped towards Caranya. Instead of showing any sign of a fear, the young Altmer calmly charged a lightning spell in her hand before launching it. The lightning bolt exploded upon contact with the beast, killing it and disintegrating its rider.

"Do not let yourselves be distracted! They're counting on it! We'll handle the beasts!" she yelled.

Indeed the sudden appearance of the riders had temporarily stunned the Tamrielians, enough for the demi-humans to start climbing the walls.

Hector immediately relayed new orders. "Archers! Save your arrows! Use the Dragonfire!"

Dragonfire was actually the name of a flaming alchemical substance capable of burning even on water without magical intervention. It had been used to great effect several times since the days of the Septim dynasty and perhaps even before. Currently the substance was stored into a crude system of siphon-hose and piston, allowing a pump to shoot it in bursts. It could then be easily ignited, allowing a continuous stream of fire. As a protective measure against the heat, the user was to wear a specially enchanted mask.

All across the fortifications, soldiers were now deploying the Dragonfire, targeting the climbing creatures, before igniting the substance.

They were met with screams of agony and the smell of burnt meat. Several demi-humans who had not been lucky to die quickly were now slowly dying on the field, desperately reaching for help.

The youngest legionnaires were starting to throw up due to witnessing such violence. This forced the nearest battlemages to cast courage spells to keep them focused.

Flying over the rampage, a rider decided to claim a bigger prize.

"Emperor! It's coming at us!" The Imperial Battlemage shouted as he was preparing a spell.

"I see it Hector." Ivan prepared his warhammer. His two Orc bodyguards immediately distanced themselves. "In fact I would like for you to not intervene while I am presenting a "solid argument" to that gentleman."

The older man sighed. "As you wish."

"You know exactly why I'm doing that. It will increase the morale of our troops if they see their Emperor fighting alongside them."

The mage simply smiled. _Show off_

The Wyvern closed in, roaring. The Emperor answered by throwing his hammer with great strength. It struck the creature at the head, shattering its skull and killing it. The hammer glowed green before returning to his owner.

"Seems like Iszara was right. I only care about magic when it comes to smashing. By the way, you three are forbidden to tell her that under penalty of high treason."

Hector difficibly repressed a laugh.

Several soldiers had seen the Emperor action. The battlemages relayed it across the battlefield and soon all the Tamrielians were aware.

"**For the Emperor!**"

"New orders!" Caranya indicated. "We're to finish those flying pests. Archers! Drink the accuracy potions and then target them with magical arrows! Now!"

The alchemical drug temporarily altered the soldiers' perception, allowing them to target enemies with just a thought. When the unaware wyverns came back to harass them, each one was targeted by a single explosive arrow. In a few minutes the successful tamrielian counter attack had decimated the Wyvern corps.

The Demi-humans didn't fare any better. Their continuous assault on the walls had left them beyond bloodied.

Antonius was sweating. All of his plans had failed and he was now left with only the infantry and the cavalry, both rendered useless by the fortifications around him.

"Sound the retreat," he ordered one of his subordinates.

Several bugles were heard across the battlefield. The remaining Saderans started to walk back towards the Gate.

"Hector! We can't let them escape!" Ivan shouted.

The Imperial Battlemage nodded before realizing a hand gesture. An enormous flame wall erupted before the Gate, cutting the Saderans from their only retreat.

"Cowards!" Antonius raged.

"**I give you the same choice you gave me Legatus. Surrender now or die with your men!**"

The bombardment had ceased following the announcement.

He pondered his options. On one hand the very idea of surrendering would leave a permanent black mark on his name and perhaps even family. On the other hand… was it worth it? Some of his men had families of their own like him. _Livia…_ His heart ached. _Yes I know what I must do._

But before he could speak, two knights rode to meet the Emperor. It was only once they removed their helmet Antonius recognized them : Marquis Calasta and Viscount Herm Fule Maio, two friends of Prince Zorzal. Antonius had never really liked their hot blooded temperament but right now? He wanted to strangle them.

"I am Marquis Castala, filthy barbarian! Me and Viscount Herm Fule Maio here are close friends with the future Emperor of Sadera and your master, Prince Zorzal. Here is your answer!"

The Viscount immediately shot an arrow at Ivan which reached him only to bounce off from his armor.

Sadly for the Saderans, every Tamrielian had witnessed the act. An artillery shot turned the two men into paste.

Soon the bombardment resumed. The army broke in the most disorganized fashion, with soldiers trying desperately to escape death. Several tried to imitate the fallen demi-humans by climbing the walls, only to miserably fail or get burned by the Dragonfire.

An explosion projected Count Formal on the ground only to have his dead horse fall on top of him. He tried to get out but to no avail. A red veil was covering his eyes. _No! I can't die here! What will happen to my little Myui? Her sisters will bicker to take control of Italica! I have to get out!_

Smells of death and cries of agony was all he could register as he slowly drifted to unconsciousness.

"What have I done?" Antonius lamented. "A scouting party… it's all it would have taken… Why was I such an idiot? Livia I'm…" the flash of an explosion enveloped him.

Meanwhile on the walls, the battlemages had refrained in joining their comrades' retribution. Although it looked like the battle was won, there was still unfinished business that required saving their magicka.

"Nigthblades! Stand ready! Once the battle here is won I will dispel my flaming wall and you'll have to move through the Gate! Your orders are to investigate the other side for any remaining enemy forces we didn't engage! To all battlemages, including those in reserve! Keep your magicka and save your potions as much as you can for the moment!" Hector said as his eyes were once again glowing with purple light.

The fighting finally died down with the remaining Saderans too injured to offer any kind of threat. The battlemages and nightblades used Slowfall spells before descending towards the field.

_Time for action_, thought Black-Scales before summoning his mount, a chestnut steed. His comrades imitated him before they raced towards the portal, ignoring the torn bodies and the few survivors they encountered.

Their commanding officer raised his fist to stop them. "Alright! Prepare Chameleon and Silence spells!"

Upon completion they vanished from the field. Thankfully each nightblade wielded a ring that allowed them to detect the aura of living (and unliving) creatures. They then marched through the Gate.

A portal connecting the exterior of the walls to the battlefield was opened, allowing the soldiers who hadn't fought to arrive.

"Battlemages! Call your mounts and form ranks! Legionnaires! Round up the survivors and take them as prisoners! Put those who are far too injured out of their misery!" Hector ordered.

"**Yes Sir!**"

The non-magical soldiers started to search the field while battlemages summoned their mounts. A large majority appeared to be actually atronachs or daedra shaped into animals. Generally it also reflected the element favored by the mage. Cyrus' mount consisted of a flaming war horse while Caranya had chosen an even larger one made of lightning. Jing for her part simply kept to family tradition and opted for a black courser with blue glowing eyes and hooves.

The Emperor had joined them and in true colovian fashion was riding a giant highland grey wolf.

Hector soon received a message from the nightblade officer. "Imperial Battlemage! Captain Nigthblade Eveline Dulion of Wayrest reporting for duty sir!"

"What is the situation on the other side Captain?"

"The landscape is roughly similar to the rural areas of Daggerfall. My men and I encountered no physical issues. They didn't build fortifications like on our side of the wall, it's an open field. The force that was left behind is at least five thousand strong."

"I see… so more numerous than our battlemages but not near enough to actually matter. Anything else?"

"Yes sir! It appears there is a camp of followers. We located the highest ranking officer there, he seems to be taking orders from a noblewoman."

"Civilians?" Hector mumbled, "this is going to complicate things… Captain! Assign two of your men on the two individuals but don't engage them! The rest of your men are to be positioned near the army. Their roles will be to make sure they don't escape. Cut their retreat with flaming wall runes. Dismiss!"

"Sir!"

Ivan pointed to the Gate in front of him, brandishing his weapon. "**Legionnaires! Forward!**"

"**For Tamriel!**" The army answered him.

* * *

"Tribune Regulus!"

"What is it, soldier?" the Tribune answered as he was conversing with Lady Sartorius.

"The sentinels spotted a large cavalry force coming through the Gate! They didn't recognize any of them as subordinates of the Legatus!"

Livia immediately paled.

"Could it be possible for them to be auxiliaries recruited by the Legatus on the other side?" Regulus asked.

"The sentinel mentioned they didn't see any imperial crest or recognizable sign with them. They did however see some sort of diamond shaped red dragon or wyvern."

"I know my husband very well Tribune." Livia said. "I sincerely doubt he would have sent auxiliaries without imperial soldiers or even a word to warn us."

"You mean…"

She refrained from shaking. "I mean that my husband has been defeated."

Sweat poured over the young officer's head. "Rally the men, we will meet them." He ordered his subordinate.

A horn signaled the Legion to form up, ranks of Saderans advancing towards the Gate. Regulus rode in front of them in the company of Livia. She was carrying a white banner to attempt negotiations. She had insisted on being present.

"This is too dangerous Lady Sartorius!" The Tribune had told her.

"I have to know what happened. If they indeed defeated Antonius' entire force then the Legion you command will not stop them."

"For all we know they don't even understand the concept of diplomacy!"

"They haven't attacked us yet. So they are perhaps waiting for us to meet them. Besides the sentinel said they bore a sigil," she pointed out. "Those are not some wild barbarians tribes."

In the end Regulus had relented.

The two were now facing the foreigners. The two Saderans were frightened upon witnessing the mounts, as over half of them appeared to have been borne from the depths of the Underworld. What if the portal opened by Hardy actually led to her domain?

Livia repressed those thoughts as two horsemen separated from the rest to meet them. One was a giant with a frightening mask riding a wolf, the other however appeared to look like a Saderan Senator, if it wasn't for his horse.

"_Should I take the lead or let you handle the negotiations my lady?_" Regulus whispered.

"_I'll do it. I'm a Legatus' wife after all._"

"I am Lady Livia Sartorius, wife of Legatus Antonius Sartorius and in his absence leader of the Sacred Hill camp."

"I am Tribune Regulus, commander of the 16th Legion."

For a moment they thought the two men hadn't understood them until the Wolfrider spoke.

"I am Ivan Mede the First, Emperor of Tamriel by the grace of the Divines."

" I am Hector the Tenth of House Tharn, High Chancellor of the Elder Council of Tamriel and Imperial Battlemage."

_This Ivan is the leader of an Empire like ours and the other man his Prime Advisor? _Livia thought. Something had gone very wrong.

"Your Highness, this is unexpected…" she began.

Ivan cut her. "To meet another Empire? Or…" Hector sent him a mental signal to stop him committing a diplomatic incident, "that we were waiting for you my Lady?"

"I'll be blunt if you allow me your Imperial Majesty," Livia asked.

"I will."

"My husband, Legatus Antonius Sartorius, and a sixth of the Saderan Imperial Army, went through the Gate you came from. I would like to know what happened."

"Very well my Lady. I did meet your husband and extended to him and your Empire an offer of friendship, and he answered me with threats of enslavement and death."

Livia winced.

"I didn't cower in fear and engaged your husband on the field. If I am here, you can guess what happened."

Regulus put his hand on his sword but was stopped from going any further by Livia.

"I want to know one thing, your Highness: does my husband still live?"

"I honestly have no idea about that, my Lady. The battle was chaotic, it's possible he may have survived and is currently among our prisoners."

So there was hope after all?

"If you and your men are here, your Majesty, then I guess you came to dictate your terms, am I correct?" the noblewoman asked.

"Indeed. I will give you the same choice your husband gave me. Surrender yourselves to me and I will promise you, your men and your followers won't be harmed. If you refuse only death awaits you."

"How dare you threaten my Lady with slavery!" Regulus erupted.

"Tribune! Remember your place!" Livia ordered him.

The young man bowed. "Of course, I implore your forgiveness my Lady."

She nodded before turning back to Ivan. "You've laid your ultimatum. We however do outnumber you it seems."

"Indeed. You possess around five thousand soldiers against four thousand of ours. However yours are only infantry while mine are heavy cavalry." Seeing her surprised expression, "Yes, I was very much aware of your exact strength before coming through the Gate. And before you ask, no it wasn't the survivors who informed me but my own men."

"Your own men?"

"Right, perhaps a demonstration will clear up the situation." Ivan turned to Hector. "Order them to activate the runes."

The two Saderans almost jumped when the older man's eyes glowed purple. Suddenly they saw a series of flashes near the camp and suddenly their retreat line was cut by a flaming wall.

_Magic! And a very powerful one! _Antonius' wife thought.

"As you see my Lady I came prepared. What is your answer?"

Livia paused for a moment. Antonius had been defeated, this was now certain. It was also true that a heavy cavalry force of as strong as four thousand men was too much for their infantry. And that was before their magic was taken into account.

An image of her children came to her mind.

"I have your promise that we won't be harmed?"

He put his right hand on his heart. "On my Throne."

"Very well then. We surrender."

* * *

**Thanks everyone who reviewed and followed/favorited. I hope you'll like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Imperial city of Sadera, Continent of Falmart**_**, **_**two days after the battle of Ykalon**_

The sun was shining upon the capital of the Saderan Empire. Imperial Flags (a four winged golden cross put on a purple eagle himself on a violet background) were floating on buildings of white marbles. The city had been built on several levels on a large Hill.

At the top was the Imperial Palace, the residence of the Emperor, wife (and multiple consorts) and minor children. The Second level was housing the palaces and mansions of the Emperor's older children but also the Imperial Senate, the legislative body of the Empire, and the main Temple of the falmartian gods. The lowest level were the commercial and residential areas where the nobles and commoners wealthy enough lived, protected by the city walls. Outside were lying the poor and crime-ridden slums, where a huge majority of humanoids of all kind resided, being forbidden to enter the city.

Sadera streets were currently full of inhabitants and travelers of various origin going about their daily business. Since only the highest echelons of the Saderan nobility had been aware about the Gate, the majority of the Empire subjects were unaware of the large invading force sent there, let alone its subsequent defeat. The obliviousness was however not shared by everyone.

"This is an unprecedented disaster!"

The Imperial Senate was currently having a "crisis" session. Senators in togas and breastplates were discussing the whereabouts of the failed expedition. The Emperor Molt Sol Augustus was facing them.

"The equivalent of a sixth of our total fighting force simply vanished!" One of the toga wearing nobles said, addressing the Emperor directly. Worried glances were exchanged between the assembly.

Another Senator, a member of the army as indicated by his breastplate, countered. "There is no actual proof Legatus Antonius army was actually defeated! For all we know they just kept advancing on the other side, bringing with them the glory of the Empire!"

Cries of approval were heard.

"That doesn't make any sense," another Senator-officer started, "Antonius is not at his first campaign, he knows the rules well. Whether he would have been victorious or keep pushing to find anything, he would have sent messages. At the very least he would have left one Legion behind. In fact the mages who were there confirmed he did so. Then there's the matter his entire camp of followers seem to have gone with him."

The previous man snorted. "So what? It was an unusual situation and his moment of glory. Maybe he got carried away?"

"His wife and two youngest children were there. I sincerely doubt he would have exposed them to any sort of harm."

"...Maybe he's establishing a base on the other side and needed the help of the followers? It kept him busy enough so he didn't think of informing us."

"This is getting ridiculous," the first man said. He turned back to the Emperor. "Your Majesty! How do you intend to lead this country? By sending another army which will vanish too? And then another?"

"Marquis Garcel, I too share your concerns," Molt answered. "This unexpected development is concerning, yet in each time of crisis have not pulled together and struggled through? Do you not all remember the Arctic War 250 years ago? It was the most bloodiest conflict of our history and yet we prevailed! As we shall prevail today!"

The Emperor speech was saluted by a majority of Senators.

"Still your Majesty," it was the second officer who had spoken, "we should sent a small scouting force to learn what transpired. Maybe the mages of Rondel will have an explanation? We should send word to them."

"Their reports mentioned the Gate didn't react as it usually did in the past. Maybe something happened? We should fully study it before we are to act. As a mage myself, I will go to Rondel to meet with them," a small Senator said.

"Then it is settled. Senator Godasen will lead the scouting force to the Gate. Meanwhile we will sent word for our vassal states to assemble their armies. If Antonius army was indeed wiped out by an enemy force from the other side they shall avenge him!" The Emperor declared.

_The Vassals? _thought Garcel, _but why call for them? Unless… Does the Emperor intend to weaken them?_

* * *

_**Imperial City, Province of Cyrodiil, continent of Tamriel, a day before**_

"_There is but one city in the Imperial Province, but one city in Tamriel, but one city in the World; that, my brothers, is the city of the Cyrodiils._"

-The scrib Reyfayj, circa late First Era

Although not the oldest city on the continent (this honor went to Alinor of the Summerset Isles), the Imperial City was definitely the biggest. It had been built on the central island of lake Rumare (said lake could have passed as a small sea). The nearby islands were mostly farmlands, used to sustain the City enormous population (even at his lowest it numbered one million).

The White Gold Tower, the seat of the Imperial Throne, was dominating the landscape, reaching the clouds. The ancient structure had been established by the Aldmer (also called the "Ancients") during the middle of the Merethic Era. The city had then developed around. Its rise to prominence was explained mainly by the central position it occupied on the continent. It made it the commercial hub of Tamriel and the key to its political control.

It's by capitalizing on this trump card the Mede Empire was able to recover the devastation of the Great War, rebuild the Imperial warmachine and finally triumph during the Second War with the Dominion.

Today for most residents was a day like any other.

It wasn't the case at the current Elder Council session.

Originally an assembly constituted by the various Ayleid Sorcerer-Kings to rule ancient Cyrodiil, it had been adopted and repurposed by their former human slaves as a legislative body for their new Empire. The Councilors were to be either appointed by the head of a Province or elected by citizens and represented each side of the Imperial society, Provinces or Kingdoms, mages, aristocracy, merchants, guilds, clans and peasants.

The Councilors were wearing the unisex white toga, symbol of their profession. All of Tamriel was represented with the only exception of Argonia and the Summerset Isles.

Facing them was Iszara, being the acting ruler in the absence of her husband. She had opted to wear the heartlander regalia. It consisted of a ensemble of garish silk clothing, a purple cloak with the Imperial sigil worn over a red embroidered dress, a large jeweled collar and of course the imperial golden crown.

At her side was a young dark haired female elf of ashy skin and red eyes, a Dunmer. She was dressed in very much the same attire as the Empress, thus indicating her appartenance to the imperial family, but with a few differences. She lacked the imperial crown, replacing it with a much smaller replica and her cloak had the Redoran scarab embroidered upon it. This was Princess-consort Liliah Mede, formerly Releth, of House Redoran, the wife of Basil Mede, the Crown Prince.

"Empress Iszara, it's been two days since the Emperor and the High Chancellor have gone to Daggerfall with a good chunk of the Shadow Legion. What is the current situation? Should we prepare for imminent invasion?" one of Colovia councilors asked.

"I haven't received any news coming into that sense. Last I heard my son, Prince Basil, who was still stationed in the South of the Kingdom, was going to move his troops to reinforce the Emperor forces."

"Orsinium and the orcish enclaves will stand with the Empire no matter what happens!" The Orc councilors said. It surprised nobody as the Orcs had always been supportive of Cyrodiil and the Legion, more than half of their people making career in the army.

A councilor of Pellitine, a lynx faced Khajiit, indicating she was either a Dagi or a Dagi-Raht, spoke. "This one would like to know if these events will perturb the trade routes. This could become problematic for the citizens."

"Unbelievable!" another Khajiit, but from Anequina this time, interrupted. His tiger appearance designed him as a Pahmar. "These ones are talking about war and all Pellitine is worried is their trade!" He turned towards the Empress. "Just as the Orcish councilors said, Anequina stand with you!" The others Anequinians nodded.

The Pellitine councilor frowned. "This one was merely pointing if the trade was disrupted some of our citizens would starve. Besides Anequina cannot declare go to war without Pellitine as the two are now part of the Confederacy."

"And with what army do Pellitine one propose to assist us? Your mercenaries? Anequina soldiers are the best from Elsweyr!"

"Please! Councilors, now is not the time to fight among ourselves! More than ever we need to stand united." Iszara ordered the quarreling Khajiits.

"The "situation" seems to be confined to Daggerfall so far, no?" an Easterner woman asked. "There is no reason to be worried about chains of supply so far."

"Speaking of it," a male Bosmer began, " do we know what started the anomaly?"

Whispers run across the assembly.

The councilor of Daggerfall, who was starting the weight of inquisitive looks, got up. "Daggerfall citizens are in no way responsible for this anomaly!"

"Are you sure? You Bretons are known for trafficking with magic of all kinds. Who doesn't say it was the result of some spell gone awry?" A male Redguard councilor said in accusatory tone.

All the Breton councilors became infuriated.

The Easterner woman from previously went to their help. "Now, now. I understand you less than trusting nature towards your neighbors Councilor Favis and it's true High Rock is a place teeming with spellcasters of all kind. But as a Nibenese sorceress myself I can assure you no spell "gone awry" as you say would open an interdimensional portal of that kind."

Her intervention was saluted by the Bretons and the mage councilors. Iszara silently thanked her with a nod.

"According to the conclusions of the Shadow Legion, it was opened from the other side. By whom and how is unknown," the Empress stated.

"So it is an invasion then. How are we prepared to deal with it?" Favis asked.

"Following the Oblivion Crisis a number of safeties were established by the High Chancellor Ocato to ensure the Empire would never be caught unaware by another "extra-Nirnian" invasion. This include stockpiles of food supply magically preserved to ensure cities will have enough to feed themselves should they receive large waves of refugees and cut from trade. Others include usage of portals and teleportations devices by our battlemages to evacuate the civilians from the fighting zones. Those stationed on the Battlespire will also search the continent for any trace of suspect dimensional activity then inform the Imperial Battlemage. The response will then be to assemble Legion and local troops and reinforce them with Shadow Legion members to deal with the anomaly while evacuating the nearby towns to safer places, such as fortified cities. Does this answer your question Councilor?"

"Yes your Highness. I will also add it reassures me and this incident has been dealt with an appropriate response. I think all my fellow councilors will agree with me when I say that."

The assembly nodded, visibly satisfied.

A buzzing sound was suddenly heard while one the Empress's collar jewel glowed.

Iszara reacted first. "It's the Emperor and the High Chancellor sending a signal to meet!"

The councilors immediately shut themselves up.

Iszara touched the jewel. The familiar purple light appeared before materializing the figures of the Emperor and the Imperial Battlemage at the center of the room. The assembly bowed to them.

"My Empress, Princess, councilors, we have… news," Ivan simply stated. He turned towards Hector to let him continue.

"Yesterday, as we had established ourselves to watch the anomaly, something or rather _someone_ came through it."

The news were met with total silence.

"Now to reassure you it wasn't anything like daedra. No they were mortals. A very large army in fact, around hundred of thousand."

"Hundred of thousand in a single army? I doubt they wanted to seek peace," a councilor said.

"And you'll be right," Ivan answered. "The Imperial Battlemage and I tried to approach them diplomatically only to be made quite clear they would only settle for a tribute of gold and slaves."

An uproar erupted.

"This is unacceptable! We didn't end the Thalmor madness to be replaced by another tyranny!" someone managed to say over the cries of indignation.

"**Friends!**" Ivan shouted.

The assembly became silent once again.

"As you can imagine I wasn't very happy with this turn of events. We hereby engaged them. Fortunately the fortifications we had set up ultimately negated the numerical advantage they had, allowing us to defeat them without any casualty. They hadn't thought of scouting beforehand."

"They still threw an impressively large army at the Gate. They did expect to meet someone on the other side. Perhaps they didn't think our mages could have detected them?" Princess Liliah theorized, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.

"Actually," Hector began, "from what we've pierced from some prisoners, their commander was a capable general and coupled with their Empire reputation of invincibility… they just thought they would have defeated whatever was on the other side."

"Hold on. "whatever was on the other side", they opened the portal, no? Did they not have knowledge about what was on the other side?"

"We're still investigating it," the Chancellor answered. "But while they did indeed build the Gate, the dimensional rift itself wasn't theirs. They claimed it was one of their god. They had actually no idea what would have been on the other side."

"Let me get this straight, they took advantage of a rift leading to another world they had no knowledge about it and committed a great army to invade it on the basis they thought themselves invincible?

"Yes"

For a moment the silence once again dominated the Council.

"... That's… _stupid_. I don't even know a thing about military strategy and even I know it's dumb. What would they have done had they ended up in the middle of Argonia?" Favis asked.

"At a guess? Die horribly from sickness, killed by the locals, eaten by the fauna or all of them at the same time," the princess answered.

"So can this one concludes the "situation" is resolved?" the Pahmar councilor asked.

"The plan for now is to turn the area into a deathtrap for any new invading army. I sent orders for Prince Basil to rejoin us with his men," Ivan said. "The army had left our equivalent of ten cohorts on the other side alongside a camp of followers. They surrendered once it was made clear we defeated their invading force. They should provide us with intel on our new foe."

"Meanwhile the battlemages and I will continue to study the Gate to see if there is a way to close the dimensional rift permanently or at the very least control it," Hector continued.

The Easterner woman got up. "I think I can speak for all of us when I find the situation much better than I thought."

The others councilors nodded in approval.

"Indeed, the situation is pretty much contained so far and no Gate has formed somewhere else," Hector assured her.

"We need to go back, we'll have to attend to a "meeting" with high ranked prisoners for information. We'll inform the Council of any further development," the Emperor signaled.

The two projections vanished.

"This settles it. The citizens will need to be informed soon. I'll contact the Black Horse courier and other newspaper for an interview. There's no need to tell you all what your duties as representatives for the citizens mean." Iszara ordered. "The meeting is now adjourned!"

"**As your command Empress!**"

The councilors began to left, leaving the Empress and the Princess alone. Iszara silently extended her hand to her daughter in law who grabbed it. One of the Empress' ring glowed and the two were teleported to a large room. It possessed a balcony who was giving view on the City with a table and several chairs next to it.

The two women sat down, relaxing themselves.

Iszara grabbed a juice bottle and filled two glasses. She handed one to Liliah. "That went better than I expected. Much better."

"The situation is indeed interesting. Another Empire invading from another world and the Emperor took part personally into defeating them. With that and the Second War it's another huge gain in popularity," the princess said as she sipped from her drink.

"Exactly my dear. But don't sell the bearskin before killing it. Who knows what surprises there are still to discover. I doubt Ivan would have summoned Basil and some of our cyrodilic forces."

At these words Liliah sighed.

The Empress smiled. "Missing him? Don't you worry, there is still plenty of time for you two to make us Ivan and I grandchildren."

The Dunmer ashy skin darkened out of embarrassment. "Very funny "mother"*. What I meant is, as a proud Redoran, I wish I could be on the battlefield too leading the troops, rather than dealing with boring politics."

"I understand you very well. Sadly as you can see your role as Empress will be to be the acting ruler whenever your husband and the High Chancellor are on the field. Now if it can reassure you I'm still the Empress for a long time and you may have some occasions of leading."

Liliah took another sip. "One can hope."

* * *

_**Nirnian side of the Gate, several hours before the Elder Council session**_

Night had begun to fall. Several figures were now roaming the former battlefield, Saderan soldiers and demi-humans. Only their glowing pale blue eyes were betraying their true nature, undead puppets reanimated by necromancy. They were moving across the field, displacing and making piles with the torn bodies of their now defunct comrades. Golems made of body's parts stitched together, the infamous Flesh Atronachs, were helping them. A few battlemages were watching their endeavour.

"I can't believe we were reduced to use our knowledge of necromancy for cleaning duty! Couldn't have the Legionnaires taken care of it?" A male Redguard spoke in indignation. His lessened Yoku features and lighter skin tone indicated he was partially of mixed heritage, thus explaining his willingness to use an art generally forbidden for his traditional home culture.

"They are too green. Most of the High Rock Legions never saw warfare like in Cyrodiil. Some got sick during the fights or right after it ended. Among those who were asked to recover survivors or finish the heavily wounded, a number are currently being cared for. Add to that the rest are building the prisoners camp… necromancers were the only logical choice Azad," Cyrus stated in his usual cold tone.

The now named battlemage muttered under his breath. "I had forgotten about those new mouths to feed. I'm wondering how the rest of High Rock is going to take it." He turned toward another of their comrade, a petite pale skinned Breton. "What do you think about it Elizabeth? You're a native from Daggerfall, no?"

She nodded. "Indeed, from the town of Eastwick. As for your other question… the Empire pretty much saved the Province from a surprise invasion. So at this point we're grateful, sure feeding the survivors who would have killed their way through the countryside does left a sour taste but I can see past that. And I think others might."

"If you say so." He looked at the various body piles. "So what are we gonna do with those? I mean we're already stripped them of their armors." A predatory smile formed on his face. "Maybe they're here for us to use them? Our little undead army…"

An Orc whose face had a white skull paint on it shook his head. "You really are a jackass Azad. And I'm the one with the scary warpaint."

The Redguard raised his hands to protest. "I'm just saying! Most of them are torn apart, we could make many flesh atronachs with them. Not to mention the other uses dead bodies can have… After all I'm pretty sure they aren't protected by any treaties."

"He's right though, Nag. They do offer some potential resources for our experiments," Elizabeth interjected.

"Or course you'd be on his side by Mauloch!" He turned towards the Heartlander who had remained silent throughout the exchange. "Hey Cyrus! What do you think about all of this, you?"

His comrade didn't answer him, visibly trying to concentrate himself by putting two fingers on his right temple.

"Cyrus? You okay?"

This attired the attention of the other necromancers.

Elizabeth approached him. "Hey, what's happening? Are you feeling well?"

"They found something."

"What do you mean "they found something?" Who is "they"? Your minions?" Azad asked.

"Precisely. I'm gonna see what's this about. They wouldn't have reacted if this wasn't important." He started to walk towards where his servants had telepathically called him.

"Hey! Wait up! If it's something important I'm coming too because right now I'm bored to death," Nag said while catching up.

"Sure"

They passed several reanimated corpses who didn't react to them, busying themselves with their tasks. Only a few corpses now remained on the field.

"Seems like we're almost done. At least for our area. Maybe we can go back to camp once we're done with whatever this is," the Orc said.

Cyrus remained silent, only nodding.

"Here"

Nag was tore apart from his reverie when he heard his comrade's voice. He turned his head to see Cyrus had stopped and was now pointing at two bodies, one of a horse and the other probably of his horseman. An atronach and an undead were standing near.

"That looks like two corpses." Nag casted a night vision spell to get a better view. "Interesting, the man appears to have a fancy armor. An officer perhaps."

"Probably. He was found under his horse. His body found itself protected by it. Not only that but…" Cyrus approached the fallen soldier while using a detect life spell. His minions were identified by a violet aura, indicating their undead nature, while the nearby alive Nag was red. The horse was orange, confirming his death, while the man was red, confirming Cyrus' suspicions. "he's still alive."

"Truly?"

"Yes. The minions had sensed it. He was originally under the horse corpse when they found him. It probably fell on him during the battle, thus protecting him. He's still badly wounded. Probably a concussion and some internal bleedings. Not enough to kill him fortunately. I'll heal him and we will bring him to camp." The Nibenese extended his hand towards the unknown man. An ethereal white light emerged, enveloping his body. "He should be fine."

"You think he might be their leader? I can't recall if we found his body."

"Impossible to tell. From how far we were we couldn't have a good look. The Emperor and the Imperial Battlemage will know, they saw him face to face."

Nag nodded as he loaded the man on his shoulder.

"Let's go then."

An hour had passed. Most of battlemages had regained their tents. Each legion had their own separate quarters. Caranya was currently wandering among those of the Shadow Legion. She had changed her armor for a casual clothing set consisting of a tunic and pants. She stopped next to a tent.

"It's Cara. Can I enter?"

"Of course."

Cyrus was sitting inside on his sleeping bag, a book in his hand. He had also changed himself in more casual clothes. Caranya sat next to him.

"Rough day, huh?" She asked.

"I had worse," he answered while reading.

The Altmer looked at the book's cover. "Isn't that one of the books Jing lent you? "Secrets and lost arts of the Dragonguard : the Dragonknights", guess some things never change and for you it's your Dragon obsession."

He rose his head from the book. "You know me. In fact probably better than anyone else."

_Not as well as I used too lately_, she thought.

"You're here to ask me about this morning?" the young man asked.

"This morning…" recognition suddenly flashed on her face. "Oh! You mean the summoning by the Imperial Battlemage! Yes actually. What was that about?"

He turned a page. "I'm sure you know why."

She frowned. "Are you implying something here?"

He closed his book. "I was put under your command the same day the Imperial Battlemage summoned me to talk about my well-being. And this despite our closeness. I know the Shadow Legion has different regulations than the rest of the army but still…" his outburst suddenly stopped and he regained his cold and calm demeanor. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. You are worried about me despite your own problems and I was ungrateful. I apologize."

Caranya didn't move for a moment, unsure about how to react. "I…" she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry too. You saw right. I was told from above Jing and you were now placed under my command. Unofficially to keep an eye on the both you."

"You're not at fault. You had orders," he protested.

"Yes, true. But I know how for you two, especially you, it's still raw to talk about what happened. I knew why you were summoned. I was hoping we could talk about it… but that was idiotic." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You two performed well today. So I think for what it's worth, you are welcome back on the field."

He paused, looking at her. "Thanks Cara."

She smiled. "Always"

His expression softened for a moment. "You weren't spared either, so… do take care of yourself?"

"I will." She got up. "We should go eat."

Cyrus followed her outside. They soon found themselves in a queue before being distributing their rations. Black-Scales, who was sat with several comrades, waved at them. The pair joined them. Nag and Jing were also there.

"So," the Argonian begins, "what do you all think is going to happen now? We launch a counter-attack?"

"I'm not sure," Caranya answered. "We've been developing a new translation spell. Unlike the universal one, it translates only Tamrielic into their Common. That way we can still communicate between us in other dialects."

"Interesting," Jing commented. "I was assigned to studying the Gate on the other side, trying to manipulate it and the dimensional rift it was made of. I'm not sure… but it seems one way or another we're going to end up on the other side."

Nag took a sip from his mug. "Well, that should be easy for the intel. We have enough prisoners for that."

"Didn't Cyrus and you find an interesting one by the way? Was it their leader?" one of the other soldiers asked.

"Negative. He was just a high ranked officer," Cyrus informed.

"So the guy was never found then?"

Caranya paused. "Hard to tell. The soldier prisoners we got are for the most part shell shocked. Some even had their hair become white or lost them. Trying to obtain something from them in these conditions is near impossible. There is still the civilians however."

"I heard the Crown Prince was gonna arrive tomorrow. Not only that but apparently he's bringing equipment from Cyrodiil," another soldier unexpectedly announced.

The entire table stared at him.

"Well then, it seems I have my answer," Black-Scales mused.

The next morning Jing was assigned to continue the Gate's study. Her group has so far made some progress.

"So to resume what we've discovered, the dimensional rift was created through unknown means and connect both Nirn and this world… Falmart I think it is. The local mages located the focal point of the rift here and then successfully stabilized and expanded it by building the Gate," the leader of the group said.

"Obviously, as we suspected it, destroying the Gate won't remove the rift," Jing stated. "We can however manipulate it and create our own portals to move between the worlds as we learnt yesterday. Why not destroying this Gate and replace it by our own?"

"That's an interesting reasonment. Do continue."

"Simple, destroying the Gate won't solve the problem but building another from which we have control over might allow us to decide who come from the other side."

"Excellent soldier! Let us not waste time then. We will destroy it from the other side." His hands glowed as a smaller portal formed. "Activate your chameleon spells! We don't want the locals to see us."

The entire group vanished. Minutes later the Gate exploded.

The dead Saderans recuperated by the necromancers had been moved to another camp built in a hurry. The stench and their decomposition had been stopped thanks to enchantment and spells.

"Are you sure?" someone asked.

"Affirmative," Cyrus stated. He was standing with other mages inside a tent. An opened body was laying down on a table not far. "The tests we carried out on several specimen came to the same conclusion : these "Saderans", although looking mainly like Heartlanders are not Mannish. In fact we have more in common with Argonians and Khajiits than them."

"That's something the Emperor and the Imperial Battlemage will want to know immediately. I'll bring them the reports myself."

Ivan and Hector had barely finished their communication session with the Elder Council when the battlemage informed them of the results.

The Imperial Battlemage stroke his grey beard. "Interesting but I'm not overly surprised. They did came from another plane of Mundus after all."

"No matter," Ivan said, "it won't change anything in the end. We need to attend the matter about the wounded officer brought yesterday. We're gonna seek Lady Livia for that."

The Saderans had been divided into two at their arrival. A camp for the prisoners, fortified with wood walls and another made only of tents for the followers. Since they consisted of the spouses (whom a lot of them were now widows), their children and a few unrelated civilians, it hadn't been judged necessary to built fortifications. A single Legion was assigned to their guard, mostly to ensure their state of health.

Livia was resting inside her own tent. Her two youngest children, Flavia and Julius, respectively thirteen and ten, were with her, playing games. Her warrior bunny bodyguard, Violet, was watching over them.

Ivan and Hector entrance put an end to it. The children immediately returned at their mother side. Livia bowed, imitated by the tent's other occupants. Violet then took the children outside.

"Your Highness, High Chancellor, this is unexpected… did something happen?"

"We could say something of the sort my lady," Ivan answered. "Is the camp at your convenience?"

"I admit, I was surprised. As far as prisoners go, we've been well treated so far. Far better than what the Empire would have done, that's for sure. I thank you from the bottom of a mother's heart."

"This is what we do here. But let's go right to the point. Yesterday evening, some of my men discovered an officer miraculously still alive from under his horse."

Livia's face lighted up. "Could it be my husband?" she asked in a hopeful tone.

The Emperor shook his head. "Having seen him face to face, I can assure he isn't. In fact we're still searching for him."

Her joyous attitude immediately shut down. "I see. Is there any chance he is alive?"

"We still haven't identified all the survivors. It's possible your husband is among them," Hector informed.

"Very well," she resigned herself. "Then about that officer?"

"As the wife of the acting commander of the army, you would know every single one of them, correct?" Ivan asked.

She nodded.

"Then we'd like you to identify him and inform him of what is currently going on. When it's done, we'll have several questions for the both of you."

She draped herself with a mantle. "Before we go, may I ask you a question? What do you intend to do with us?"

"Once this war is over, you and the others will be sent on your way on the other side of the Gate."

She looked surprised. "Lead on then your Imperial Majesty."

They crossed over to a walled camp not far from there before entering a large tent. Inside Healers were checking prisoners. Most of them seemed fine physically but some stared blankly at… nothing in particular while others seemed extremely distressed. The place was frightening Livia. These men had been soldiers under the command of Antonius. They arrived before a bed where a man was sleeping. He was watched by two Legionnaires who bowed upon seeing Hector and Ivan.

Livia recognized him instantly. "It's Count Colt Formal of Italica, the ruler of the second wealthiest city of the Empire."

"Truly? Hector remind me of the soldiers who found him. They deserve a proper reward," the Emperor said.

"Battlemages Cyrus of Argos and Nag gro-Dragol your Highness."

"I don't recognize the Orc but the other, Cyrus was it? Sounds familiar. Though I can't tell if it's because of Iszara claiming every time her namesake was the sister of Cyrus the Restless…"

"No your Majesty. You actually met him once after the end of the War. He was one of the soldiers you decorated."

"I see."

Colt finally woke up. "Wh… where am I?"

_I was under my horse and then… did I die? Am I in the Underworld?_ he questioned himself. His gaze circled the people around him until it landed on Livia.

"Lady Sartorius! What happened? Did we won?"

She calmly shook her head. "We didn't. Antonius was soundly defeated and Regulus and I surrendered. By the way let me introduce you our captors and hosts, Emperor Ivan Mede the First and the High Chancellor and Imperial Battlemage Hector Tharn."

"Pleased to meet you Count," Ivan said with his biggest smile.

"What… what do you want?" Colt asked in agitated state.

"Quite simple. We want to learn everything about your country, try to see if peace is possible so we can end this _little misunderstanding_ as fast as possible. And then you can all go home. Sounds fair?"

"Molt Sol Augustus, our Emperor, will never allow that! He will just pushes on till you are defeated!"

"So I'm wasting my time and I should send him your head instead?"

The two Saderans winced.

"No matter. My life was forfeit the moment we lost. Whether I survive or not is of no consequence for the Empire," the Count finally sighed.

Hector advanced himself. "I am sure we can find an agreement of some sort, Count. Don't you have someone you want to go back in your city?"

_Myui_

"My youngest child… if I won't make it back her sisters will squabble over her heritage as the city's ruler. With how the Empire politics work it's going to be ugly unless the Emperor intervene and appoint directly a ruler of his choosing over my daughter."

He suddenly paused. _Could he have… I never understood why I was to join but now... A win-win situation…_

"For her sake I will help you. I have… informations and connections you might find useful."

Livia stayed silent, trying to understand what the Count was doing.

"You sound suddenly very eager to help. Is this revirement only due to your daughter's situation?" Ivan asked.

"Perhaps… you see Emperor Augustus still won in a way. He may have lost his army but he can also use this as an excuse to reinforce his power. Appropriate dead nobles properties and/or replace them by fanatics loyal to him. All in the name of standing united against you."

"Brilliant. Always seeing the glass half-filled," Hector commented.

Livia chose this moment to intervene. "I am very much in the same situation as Count Formal your Highness. My husband defeated, dead or not, and me surrendering, I will found myself and my family in disgrace."

"And so helping us and turning traitor is the best option?" Ivan asked his brows twitched.

The Count stepped in. "As I said the Empire will never stop. They will continue to send more and more soldiers through the Gate, perhaps opening new ones. The only way to end this is by fully defeating it."

"And forcing a treaty that would be favorable to you two. I see," Ivan continued. He flashed a grin. He grabbed something from one of his pocket, an amulet with a sword depicted. "This an amulet of Talos, our God of War, among other things. If I am to trust you you'll have to swear upon it."

"And be cursed by your God if we were to perjure ourselves. Understandable."

The two Saderans nodded before putting their hand on the amulet and swearing fealty.

Horn sound were suddenly heard.

"Looks like Basil finally made it," Ivan said with a smile.

* * *

*mother : in some cultures, in law call their relatives without said suffix

link for the inspiration of Iszara regalia : i. pinimg. "c" "o" "m"/ originals/ e0/ 45/ f3/ e045f3bc044954aabc606c51e773cb14. jpg

Remove the spaces and " "

* * *

**Thanks for all the readers and reviews, this chapter is a bit heavy handed with politics but I hope you'll like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**World of Falmart, unknown place**_

"Hardy, do you have any idea of what you just done?"

The figure who had spoken was covered by a cloak and holding a scythe in one hand. He was facing the woman with long blue hair. Aside for a few burning torches they were surrounded by darkness.

"My job, Emroy. I opened a rift as it custom between two worlds to let new beings join our garden," the woman answered with a mischievous smile.

"Your job is to take care of the Underworld as its goddess while as the god of death I pass judgement upon the deceased!" Emroy shouted back.

Hardy sighed. "Yes and so what?"

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know what? Explain yourself or cease to bore me," the goddess answered while turning childishly on herself.

Emroy suddenly let his scythe fall and held his head in his hands. "You stupid careless moron… I felt the death of several Imperial soldiers. Yet none of them made it to judgement or the Underworld, do you know what this means?"

"That there's a problem of paperwork I need to look upon?"

"No! That someone else claimed their souls you freaking dumbass!"

Shocked by her fellow god outburst, Hardy became angered. "You will show me respect as your equal Emroy or our deal is off!"

"Our "deal"? The gods of the underworld and death are meant to work together! Or else unbalance between the world of the living and dead will doom our world!" Emroy explained as he was starting to absolutely freak out.

A visibly unconcerned Hardy yawned. "That's very sad and all but you should have started to think about it before insulting me."

As she was about to leave, Emroy called to her. "Hardy no! I apologize but there is something we _must_ discuss!"

The goddess turned around, examining her "colleague" for a moment before speaking. "Fine but you will have to set me up a date with Rory."

"But she's…" he stopped as she pretended to leave. "Alright, alright, I'll do it."

"So what did you want to talk about?" as a smile formed on her face.

"The world you connected with the rift, can you show me it?"

She nodded as light gathered in her right hand. The projection of a planet appeared. This world had roughly three main landmasses, one in the east that could be divided into two if not three continents, a completely frozen continent at the south and two other continents on the western part relied by a small strip of land. Other smaller landmasses existed such as a northern frozen one and and southeastern one.  
"That's the world I opened the connection with. At least I think."

Emroy facepalmed. "You… think? You mean you had no idea where it actually opened?"

She shook her head, as much to answer than to let her long hair flow freely. "Well I thought so but it seems someone or something was preventing the army to cross over when they built the Gate so I'm not sure."

The god of death swore. "See Hardy, this why the others think you're an unsuitable goddess! You do anything but you're godly job! This..." he conjured the projection of another world in his palm, "is the world you connected with ours." Tamriel was easily recognizable at the center of the globe. Other landmasses could be seen on it such as the remnants of Yokuda in the west.

"This is… weird. I could have sworn we came into contact with the other one," she said perpexled.

Emroy paused, trying to think about what she said. "If you're indeed not responsible… it means someone on the other side made the link. Perhaps the same who has been claiming the souls that should have been us. This is something that must be investigated at once!"

He then turned towards his fellow god. "Oh and Hardy? For everyone sake, stay out of it and do not mention to anyone you opened the rift. A war with the others is the last thing we need!"

She pouted. "Fine, whatever you say. I had other matters to attend anyway." She promptly vanished.

Emroy sighed. _Rory I'm counting on you_.

* * *

_**Nirnian side of the Gate**_

Heralded by the horn sound, Imperial airships had made their appearance. The army had immediately gathered to greet properly the Crown Prince and his men. Colt and Livia were also there due to their new status as "assets". The two Saderans were left speechless by the flying machines.

"That's… impressive. I wasn't expecting any of this," Livia said.

Colt nodded. "They were barely flexing their muscles after all. We clearly underestimated this world."

As the airships landed, a man levitated to reach Ivan and Hector and bowed to them. He had lot of Yoku features but his eyes were blue and his skin tone closer to light brown than the usual dark ebony of the Redguards. His Imperial armor was made of pure ebony and richly decorated.

The Emperor acknowledged him with an embrace. "It's good to have you here my son."

"Likewise father." Basil gestured to the airships he came from. "I have brought what you asked."

"Very well." Ivan turned towards Hector. "Summon the war council."

"At once your Highness."

Minutes later all three were inside the war tent joined by the Legates in charge of each Legions stationed there. Hector presented a map on the center table. "This is a map of their world we obtained by reading the minds of the… _less damaged _prisoners." He pointed to roughly the center of the map. "This is where the Gate is on the other side. I was recently informed our experimentations on it reached their goals. We destroyed it before rebuilding it under our control and only ours. We can shut and open it more easily now. We also have posted some spy birds to warn us in case of any hostile movement."

"Do we have any idea what is going to be the enemy's next move?" Basil asked.

"We do," Ivan answered. "You must have noticed our new _friends _outside when you arrived. It turns out their Empire can be quite… ruthless. If we invade in full force they'll just resort to scorched earth tactics."

"That's bold. However given we are not the invader here it will just facilitate us the task if they weaken themselves first," a female Breton Legate added.

Hector nodded. "Yes. That's not all. From what we learnt, the Emperor is an opportunist who will use his defeat to enforce his power, such as removing the weakened noble families…"

"Such as the people outside," Basil completed, understanding the situation. "Of course what prove us they are right? If they are so eager to betray their Emperor why wouldn't they do the same with us?"

Several Legates nodded.

Ivan raised his hand. "We have thought of it. First should they betray us, they are at our mercy. Lady Livia has children with her, she wouldn't risk them. Second I made them swear on my amulet, they are as religious as us, they wouldn't try inviting a God's wrath. And third… the scanning of the mind of some prisoners revealed similar stories about the Emperor."

Hector moved his hand to south of the map. "Indeed, in fact with his army lost he will use his vassals instead. Their Kingdoms are located there."

"Is there a particular reasoning behind it?" an Orc legate asked. "They don't even have any intel about us, why keep trying to throw armies at us?"

"There is. Apparently it was not long ago the vassals rebelled. They were crushed of course but now with the Empire losing a big chunk of their force to us…"

"He intends to kill a bird with two stones," the Orc finished. "Either they won but are weakened and their Empire can just rolls in, either they lost and we are weakened or not and that's a threat for his power removed for him." He nodded appreciatively. "Not bad at all."

"Which bring us to the following plan. We're not invading them back. We'll send several teams to scout to gather intelligence and establish contact with the vassals. We know they resent the Empire and with the help of our assets we can gain them to our cause."

"_Divide et Impera_*" Ivan said. "If we won the vassals on our side and send reinforcements we can crush this Empire and end this invasion relatively fast and without much casualty, for us of course."

"There is another issue," Hector pointed out. "In the opposite direction of the Vassal Kingdoms stands Italica, Count Formal's city. In its absence it's his youngest daughter who is ruling. At least until Falmart politics will catch up with her."

"Which is why we need to secure the city and the young heiress at all costs. With his family influence we could sway even more disgruntled Nobles to our cause."

"We are not going to send a Legion through it though?" Basil asked.

Ivan shook his head. "No. We'll send a few battlemage squads under the cover of traveling mercenaries. They will be assigned scouting and meeting with the Vassals and Italica."

"Wouldn't they attract the attention?"

"They'll be assigned to not use magic if they can avoid it. They won't travel all together and our sigil will be hidden. Not that Falmartians should even have knowledge of it. If things get to hectic they'll use portals to call centuries in reinforcement." The Emperor turned towards Hector. "We need a battlemage commander to make the link between each division but I can't send you, I need you here. Who do you think should serve as that role?"

The Imperial Battlemage stroked his bearded chin before answering. "Magus-Commander Sejanus Aelius."

"What about the men we are going to send on the other side? Who will go?" the Orc Legate asked.

"We'll need experienced troops." Ivan turned to his son. "Your men are from Cyrodiil and all served during the war. We'll pick the centuries from them."

"I'll take care of the battlemages." Ivan said.

"Very well. The rest of the men will be assigned to reinforce the fortifications. I'll want the whole area around the Gate turned into a "dead's land zone". Dismissed."

"**As you command Emperor!**"

_**Slipstream Realm separating Mundus from Oblivion, Imperial War College of the Battlespire**_

The floating fortress was more empty than usual with a quarter of the currently mobilized battlemages in Ykalon to deal with the other-wordly invasion. Those who remained and hadn't been called as part of their other duties were now still watching Tamriel from afar for any signs of a new development.

Two high ranked officers, indicated by the purple of their helmet crest and cloak, were occupying themselves playing some sort of chess game but with magical projections. The spellsword of the white army had just "killed" in an audacious move the queen of the black army.

"It seems the God of luck isn't with you today Pious!" the "commander" of the white army said. Unlike his fellow officer, he wasn't wearing his helmet. He appeared to be a dark haired man on his mid-thirties with few wrinkles marking his forehead.

His companion was hidden in the shadows. "Unlike some of those fools from High Rock I do not concern myself with this "Sai". And I do not believe luck take a huge part into defeating someone at chess. Skills matter more."

"Are you admitting I am a more skilled commander than you then?" as a smile crept on the white leader.

Pious looked on the board. "The party is far from over Sejanus. This is merely a setback."

Before they could continue a projection appeared. It was Hector.

The two battlemages immediately got up and saluted him. "**Imperial Battlemage! Magus-Commanders Sejanus Aelius and Pious Augustus at your service Sir!**"

"At ease soldiers." He looked at the board, observing its "pieces" for a moment. "I assume no new incidents were detected?"

Sejanus nodded. "Correct Sir! The absolute calm."

"Very well. I bring news however. Sejanus you are to take the command of several special divisions of battlemages who will adventure themselves in the other world. You'll be briefed for more details once in Ykalon." Hector turned to Pious. "Pious, as the highest ranking officer that will remain after Sejanus depart you will be in charge of the Battlespire. You'll also have another task. We have successfully opened several smaller portal between our world and the other." The projection extended his arm towards the battlemage, a charged spell in his hand. "Take the knowledge of it and find where in Mundus that world or plane is located."

"Should I call for the Mothship fleet?"

"Not for the moment. We have a plan to end the threat quickly. That'll be all. You can resume your chess party." Hector's projection vanished.

"We can resume our party?" Sejanus said in an incredulous tone. "Does he have any idea how long it can last?"

"He does," Pious answered him as he ordered one of his pieces to move. "Checkmate."

"How in Julianos name…" he looked on the board. "You deliberately goaded me into taking your Queen to trick me like a beginner. Very cunning of you."

"Sacrifices must be made to win a war."

At this the two men started to laugh.

"What is that?" one of the battlemages patrolling outside their room asked.

"The higher ups having a sinister laugh. Been a long time."

_**Ykalon, Imperial Legion war camp, the evening**_

The new weapons, supplies and equipment brought by the Crown Prince troops had begun to be discharged right away while the War Council had been summoned. They included latest models of cannons used during the war among other things. This task had been left to the already present soldiers while the newcomers were (with the help of magic to accelerate the result) setting up their camps.

Black-Scales was wandering around the camp. The meal were about to be served and he was going to join his fellow soldiers when someone touched his shoulder. He turned back to see a tall blonde man smiling at him.

"Centurion Marius Aurelius!"

They shook hands.

"Glad to see you too Black-Scales. It's been a while since the war."

"Indeed it has. How are you doing?"

"Good so far. We could say my men and I were mostly resting on our laurels," the centurion answered with a laugh. "What about you? Already back into action? What are we facing there?"

"Well at first I thought two headed monsters were going to step up from the Gate. Turns out the reality was way more disappointing. Nothing very concerning so far."

"Good news then, I might be headed there and I rather face something I can fight evenly. Anyway, I gotta go head back rejoin my century. It was nice catching up. Divines watch you."

"Divines watch you too," said the Argonian as he waved back.

He then made a beeline to the Shadow Legion eating area to grab his meal. He was recognized by Jing who was sitting next to Cyrus. Caranya was facing them. They waved at him to rejoin them.

"Sorry for being late," he said while sitting at the right right of the Altmer, "I met a friend I hadn't seen since a while. Did you guys have any news concerning tomorrow?"

Caranya's face was serious as she answered him. "As a matter of fact I do. I wanted to wait for you to discusse it."

The young officer paused to make sure the rest of the table were listening her. "We were informed this afternoon a few team of battlemages would be sent on the other side to accomplish various missions such as scouting and securing important targets. These teams are meant to be backed by centuries if something were to happen."

Cyrus leaned on. "And who are to be these teams?" He gestured to the other battlemages around them. "We are way too numerous to be all sent."

Caranya nodded. "Indeed, alongside the other captains we were asked who was volunteering to be team leader. I did."

"Why was that?" Jing asked.

"Playing safe isn't what we signed for, no? I mean at this point we might as well stayed back on the Battlespire." She took a sip from her drink. "But that isn't all, we were also ordered to compose our teams how we see fit to it for tonight. They must be made of a very small number of battlemages that complete well each other." She then made a knowing look to her friends.

Black-Scales grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "So that's why you "summoned" all us here."

The Altmer rose up her hands. "Think about it, we complement each other well and we all know our capacities. You Black-Scales are indispensable as a Nightblade. Jing you are the expert in the outer realms and a great summoner. You and Cyrus have also some "commando" experience. Speaking of you…" she turned towards him, "you are skilled when it comes to restoration and necromantic arts. Besides you were itching to prove yourself, no?"

He didn't answer immediately. He seemed to ponder something for a moment before speaking. "Touché."

"I'm up for it too. I'm a Nightblade, my skills aren't for maintenance," added Black-Scales.

Looks were then turned to Jing. She rolled her eyes. "And just like that I'm feeling the pressure of saying yes."

"I'm not forcing you. I can find someone else. But you were doing pretty good yesterday," Caranya reassured her.

The Easterner expired a deep breath. "Fine. You make valid points and honestly… staying here while waiting something might happen is worse. I rather tackle head on whatever is on the other side."

The female officer smiled. She got up from the table. "Good. I'll go notify immediately my team composition then. See you tomorrow soldiers! Rest well!"

The next morning several soldiers had gathered at the camp chapel to pray the Divines. Cyrus was among them, kneeling while holding in one hand his amulet of Akatosh. He was visibly concentrating himself while the priests were blessing the present assembly.

"**Go in peace children of Tamriel **

**For your task is a righteous one and the Divines shall accompany you at every step**

**Akatosh, King of the Gods, may you grant them your endurance for their task is legitimate**

**Stendarr, patron God of the Legion, may you grant them your compassion for their task is righteous**

**Talos, God of War, may you grant them your strength for they are the defenders of the Empire**

**And Arkay, God of Death, may you welcome the fallen in Aetherius for they are the salt and earth of Nirn**

**So shall it be**"

"**So shall it be**" the soldiers responded while still kneeling.

Cyrus finally rose up alongside his comrades. A few of them had adorned warpaints for the occasion. In true Nibenese fashion he had done the same. Black contours on his face were drawing a Dragon's head. This was meant to symbolize Akatosh as his chosen God.

As he reached the exit, his gaze met his team. They didn't wear such decorations,at least visibly (Since both were coming from Nibenese backgrounds like him, it was mandatory.).

"Before we depart," the Altmer began as she approached him, "I wanted to tell you we received some courrier."

He stopped. "Already? From Argos? They write fast."

"The Empress made a public statement yesterday and granted an interview to newspapers. The news have already spread all across Tamriel. Anyway as you probably guessed the majority was addressed to the both of us." She handed him a letter. "This one however is for you alone."

He looked at it. The first thing he remarked was that it couldn't or hadn't been sent from Argos. It was made of parchment rather than paper, something that these days was only used by traditional followers of the Green Pact back in Valenwood. It wasn't hard to figure _who_ had written the letter. He looked back at Caranya who had kept a perfectly neutral expression. No way she couldn't have deduced the same thing.

_Guess she won't address it… yet_, he thought.

He put the letter in one of his pocket beneath his armor without saying anything.

Black-Scales, oblivious to the situation, broke the silence. "Captain, I wanted to ask. Yesterday you were talking about centuries. How is this gonna work?"

Caranya welcomed the distraction as she went back to her usual officer self. "Right. They are not coming with us through. They are only meant to be summoned in some situations, such as an hypothetical scenario where our target to rescue is in a besieged city."

"And who is going to be the centurion in charge?" the Argonian asked.

"You probably already know him, it's that Cyro-Nord you fought with during the war on the Hammerfell front. Marius Aurelius."

Black-Scales smiled. "Marius huh? That promises something."

"What is our current goal then?" Cyrus asked.

"Our team is to travel to the city of Italica and secure the heiress Myui Formal. Take over the entire city as a second objective, that's where the century comes in. And bonus on the table, most of their troops were at the battle so they shouldn't be much left."

"So it should be relatively easy." Black-Scales mused.

"I wouldn't hold you to that." Jing added.

The group then made a beeline towards where the other team had gathered themselves. The Imperial Battlemage, the Emperor and the Crown Prince were all there. Nag, Azad and Elizabeth were also there, separated between into three teams. Cyrus also recognized the lead officer, Sejanus, as his instructor in Necromancy.

The battlemages had begun to summon their mounts. The more magical ones were disguised with spells as normal horses to avoid suspicions from the locals.

"I will be the one to take the carriage," Caranya informed her subordinate as she harnessed her horse to a large wagon containing supplies among other things. Others had already imitated her.

Sejanus gave the order to assemble.

Ivan started his speech at that moment. "**Remember soldiers of Tamriel, the fate of the entire continent if not Nirn itself is at stake! The Empire is counting on you! May the Divines watch over you!**"

No great ovation saluted him this time as the assembly was already in deep concentration. A portal, large enough to fit the wagons of supplies, had been opened. Sejanus signaled a team to enter. He manipulated anew the portal before signaling another and so on. It finally came to be Caranya's team turn.

"Let's go soldiers," she ordered.

They all took on instinct a deep breath before traversing the dimensional door.

They materialized into an empty countryside. Only a mud road not far indicated civilization did exist.

Caranya raised her hand to stop to halt them. "Black-Scales! Use the concealment spell!"

The Argonian nodded. The group's two nonmannish members glowed briefly. Caranya's ears became rounded and her skin tone went from a darkened golden tone to simply tanned. Her facial features didn't change much, only her eyes had been replaced, white sclera with golden iris rather than all golden eye with pupil.

Black-Scales appearance on the other hand had been more drastically altered. He was now looking similar to a very dark toned Redguard. He had hidden his tail under his armor by circling it among his waist.

A voice suddenly resonated inside the mages' head. "Magus-Commander Aelius Sejanus here. I am merely informing everyone I'll be keeping an eye on your progress. Remember, the locals distrust nonmannish at best so non-Men must disguise themselves in consequences. Try to keep a low-profile until your objectives are reached so no magic unless your hand is forced. The communication spell we taught you will translate Tamrielic into their Common so use Aldmeris** to keep secrecy. Do not hesitate to contact me should anything unusual would come up. May the Gods smile on us all."

"**So be it"**

A few hours passed. The group was still following the road. They hadn't encountered anyone on their way, reinforcing the already present sensation of being utterly alone if not for a few birds.

Cyrus, who was observing them briefly, suddenly noted something wasn't alright. He recognized the signs. They were fleeing an imminent danger. He raised his eyes from they were coming from. Black smoke was pouring into the horizon. The others had seen it too. They each grabbed their spyglass from their backpack to see what happened.

They immediately realized it was worse than a simple fire. A dragon-like beast, but with four legs, was breathing fire and ravaging the countryside.

Caranya activated her telepathic link. "Commander Sejanus, Captain Caranya of Argos from the Italica team. Are you seeing what I'm seeing Sir?"

"I do soldier. Do not engage this beast at all costs if you can avoid it. We don't know what we're dealing with. If possible acquire knowledge from the locals. I'll relay the information to the other teams."

"At your command Sir!" She answered as she cut the link.

The others had stopped themselves, still observing the beast.

"He almost looks like a dragon from back home," Black-Scales said.

"Almost is the key word here. It seems to be nothing more than a wild beast. I think I would fancy more my chance against this than an actual Dragon." Jing clarified.

Cyrus remained silent, his spyglass still fixed on the beast, studying it. "It's leaving. And not in our direction. I propose to go for scouting the area. He stayed there a long time. There has to be a reason."

"My thoughts as well," Caranya said. "Black-Scales, go with him."

His friend was proven right when they arrived though Black-Scales would have preferred otherwise. A few smoking ruins and charred corpses was all that remained of what had been a small isolated village. The entire area looked more like battlefield than the result of a wild beast hunting. At the evidence it hadn't stopped at just picking a few inhabitants to eat. The disguised Argonian clenched his fist.

They casted detect spells in hope of finding survivors. Nothing but the orange aura of the fallen appeared around them. As he lowered his gaze out of disappointment, Black-Scales' eyes caught a red aura underground. He looked at Cyrus who nodded at him, indicating he had seen it too. He then pointed his finger at a well, silently explaining the survivor was inside.

Reaching it, Black-Scales discreetly threw an eye inside.

Tuka was probably having the worst day of her entire life. Her father had woken her in precipitation. She hadn't understood neither the hurry nor why his air was severe. Then she had heard the Fire Dragon roar. They had tried to fight it, reinforcing their arrows with magic. All for naught. Her friend Yuno had been eaten right in front of her eyes. She had been powerless to stop it. Then her father had grabbed her and threw into the village's well.

Since then she had been freezing into the cold water. She wasn't sure how much she could continue to endure. She had starting to lose hope when she heard a voice.

_Father? _She thought with hope.

"Hey!" She looked above to see two armored figure staring at her. "Don't move! We're going to get you out of here!"

She concentrated herself to see their armor looked similar enough to the Saderan army. She wasn't sure of what to make of it. On one hand she was going to die soon of cold if she stayed longer, on the other hand she was well aware of the army less than stellar reputation, especially with nonhumans and women. And she was both.

The man who had talked to her had tied a rope around his waist and was now descending. "Easy now, it's over. I'm here to help."

He reached her and extended his hand to the teenage elf. She stood for a moment, pondering her choices. Then she decided to take her chance and rushed to embrace her saviour.

"It's over now young lady. The beast is gone," he said in a reassuring tone. His companion pulled them back up.

Tuka was made to sit next to a fire and was wrapped into a cloak to keep her warm. Her rescuer and his companion discussed of something in a tongue she didn't recognize. Seeing them up close now she could see they weren't Saderan soldiers. Their armors were too expensive and looking nothing like those the Imperials wore. Foreign nobles perhaps?

Her thoughts were cut by the sound of wheels rasping on the ground. A wagon and a horseman had just arrived. The armor of the driver and the rider indicated they were with her rescuers. To the elf surprise, both of them were women. It reassured her towards their intention. The tallest woman approached as she pulled her helmet, a comforting smile on her face.

"My name is Caranya," she said in a soft tone. She indicated her companions one by one, "these are Jing, Cyrus and…" as she was pointing to her saviour.

He cut her. "Jacques"

The teenager nodded in acknowledgement before introducing herself. "My name is Tuka."

The woman continued to smile before whispering something to her comrades in their tongue. The two male members eclipsed themselves. She turned back to her.

"Were you hurt somewhere Tuka? Perhaps somewhere private? Do we need to change your clothes?"

The young elf shook her head. "Thank you my lady but I'm fine. The water slowed down my fall. As for my clothes they dry fast. Elven making"

"Good." Her smile faded. "I'm truly sorry to ask you that but… you're the only survivor we found. As we speak Cyrus and Jacques are burying the bodies. Do you wish to held a ceremony of some sort for them? I know this is difficult so I'm not forcing you."

Tears started to pour from Tuka's eyes. She fought to contain them. "Y-es. I wou-d, I would li-ke-ke, I would like to," she hiccuped.

The funeral were painful. She almost exploded into tears several times while speaking. She recommended the souls of the fallen to Emroy and Hardy as it was custom and spoke a few words for each of them. She was joined in her prayers by the foreigners. Once over, she finally let herself go. They simply waited for her to tire out while trying to comfort her the best they could.

"So…" Caranya began awkwardly as the young girl wiped her tears., "Do you have anywhere to go? Some distance relatives?"

She shook her head.

"I see. You can come with us if you wish then. We're going to the city of Italica for mercenary business. We can drop you off there or in any village we'll come across. Are you ok with it?"

She nodded, turning her now red eyes toward the older woman. "Thank you"

Caranya pointed the wagon. "Climb inside, you'll be with me."

Black-Scales joined her. "Thanks Captain, it was nice of you."

"I couldn't really leave here alone, right? Something had to be done. I'll contact the commander about this. Also…" her face twisted into a mocking smile, "Jacques?"

The disguised Argonian rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, I doubt my name could have passed as natural. Or did you want to call me Black-Skin?"

Her silence was eloquent enough.

"As you know, I'm a native of Daggerfall so I choose the first local name I thought off."

"Fair enough"

Jing was standing in front of the few ruins still standing, apparently deep in thoughts.

"Jing…" Cyrus called out to her, "we're leaving."

"Does it bring back memories to you too?" She asked.

He remained silent.

"A village of elves burned to the ground with charred corpses littering it. It isn't exactly the same but… you know."

Flashback of him holding back a certain red haired female Bosmer screaming and crying came back to him.

She sighed before continuing. "After Valenwood and the end of the War I thought I wouldn't see something like that in a long time. But here we are again." She finally faced him. "Tell me, how are we supposed to cope with that? Soldiers are one thing but innocent civilians?"

"Same as we always do, we endure."

* * *

A silhouette was standing in prayer before what appeared burial mounds. She was smiling while drops of blood were running along her cheeks.

"I hope you'll have fun judging those souls Emroy. They were wicked men so feel free to punish them accordingly."

A powerful roar was heard in the horizon.

"It seems you will have more work than I initially thought off."

* * *

*Divida and Impera : Divide and Conquer

**Aldmeris is to Tamriel what the Greek language was to the Romans, the language of culture and science (and magical theories) by excellence. The modern cyrodilic civilization (and thus of the Empire) was based on it partially (with the other part coming from the ancient Nords). It also remains the lingua franca of the elites in several part of Tamriel. In Summerset however the language is only spoken by the Higher Castes. The main population spoke an "impure" dialect, Altmeris. To protect the purity of their tongue, the Higher Castes communicate with them in Tamrielic rather than learning Altmeris.

* * *

**_Here I'm back. Sorry it took this long to publish it, had a lot of stuff going on, my internet wasn't working for a while among them. I intended to have more to happen but this chapter would have ended too long so I'm cutting it. There until another time_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Sadera, Imperial Palace**_

Molt was sitting on his throne. The room was almost empty save for a few Senators and soldiers.

"Did we receive any news from Senator Godasen, Marcus? Did he reach Rondel?" the Emperor asked, his head resting against his fist.

The bald man bowed before him. "I'm afraid not your majesty. The last courier we received was from Italica. He had yet to cross the Romaria Mountains. Since then nothing new."

"I see and what of the city of the Formal Clan?"

Marcus shook his head in disappointment. "The City is still thriving thanks to the policies enacted by Count Formal. However since his recent _disappearance _along with most of their levies, the security deteriorated. To make things worse, the head of the Clan fell to his youngest daughter as the two others had already been married off to other lineages. Her eldest siblings have already started fighting over who shall become her guardian."

Molt repressed a smile, _they couldn't have waited even one more day_ he thought. "What about our vassals?"

"Nothing your highness but the message should have reached the Kingdom of Elbe by now. From then on King Duran would have relayed it to the others."

One officer advanced himself. "Majesty, are you sure this is wise to call on the vassals now? A huge portion of our army is gone, with their combined forces wouldn't they take advantages of it? Their past rebellion is still fresh after all."

"You forget one thing Legatus," the Emperor calmly replied, "the army has _disappeared_. It may be gone, it may be not. What do you think will happen if a second rebellion start only to Antonius march back victoriously from his campaign? They know it."

The man bowed. "Of course your highness. You are right as always."

It was at this moment the door opened on a young red-haired girl, almost woman, wearing the traditional female-only stola.

Everyone in the room save Molt bowed to her.

"Emperor, you asked for me?" she said as she kneeled in front of the Imperial Throne.

"Raise up Princess Piña Co Lada," he ordered, "I have a task for you and your Knights." He gestured to his bald adviser, "Marcus here just informed me the current situation in Italica is worrying. In Count Formal and his troops absence the city is slowly diving into chaos. I task you with the goal of bringing it back order."

"I will not fail you your majesty!" she replied before exiting the room.

Marcus approached the Emperor. "With all your respect your highness… I only informed you about Italica just now. Did you predict something similar would happen?"

Molt smiled maliciously. "Precisely my dear Marcus. Without the Count to keep an eye on them, I wasn't surprised in the slightest his eldest daughters would make a move to control the city. Furthermore Alnus is relatively close to Italica. If anything were to occur there Piña will report before acting. Something I'm counting on it."

The counselor nodded in understanding.

"Not for me to question the Princess skills… but wouldn't Crown Prince Zorzal have more experience?" the Legatus from earlier asked.

The Emperor shook his head. "He has left for the North-Eastern plains. Apparently there was some agitation there. I'm not sure, some remnants of the Warrior Bunnies or random barbarians tribes. Either way it doesn't matter. While Zorzal is indeed a skilled general he lacks a certain _delicacy _to handle the matter."

The officer grimaced, the brutality of the Emperor's eldest child was well known, even by Saderan standard. There had been rumors about it, Molt considering one his youngest siblings as his heir instead. Some had said the Prince Diabo El Caesar, being next in line. Others however had surprisingly mentioned Piña instead, despite the obvious nature of her gender.

The Emperor had of course never stated or shown any of such intentions to cast aside his eldest, instead throwing him one of the greatest triumph in the Empire history after his campaign against the Warrior Bunnies tribes. It didn't change the Senate unanimous opinion about him : Zorzal was ill-fit for anything not involving warfare such as the present situation.

* * *

_**Ykalon, Imperial Legion war camp**_

Livia was making her way through the soldier prisoner camp. She was escorted by two Legionnaires. She presented herself at the officer in charge of it.

"Please state your business my lady."

"Lady Livia, wife of Legatus Antonius. I've been given permission to talk to prisoners individually by the Emperor."

A member of her escort handed him a paper to read. "Everything's in order. Now which prisoner did you want see?"

"The Tribune Regulus. He was in charge of the forces left behind."

The man wondered for a bit. "Regulus… the commander of the full force brought here you say? Very well." He gave orders to one of his subordinates before gesturing for her and her escort to follow.

He led them into a spacious tent with a large table and chairs which he presented to Livia to make her sit. "I've sent for him, he should arrive very soon. In the meantime be my guest my lady. I would gladly propose you refreshments but aside water we currently don't have much I'm afraid."

"Do not worry," she replied, "I'm used to live on military camp. I'll have some water please, sir?"

"Commander Olaf Bjansen my lady," he said while serving her.

Regulus was brought shortly after, encadred by two soldiers. He was made to sit across the table, facing her. Livia took a good at his current state. He wasn't covered in chains and aside being unshaved, he seemed in good health.

"If you would excuse myself," Olaf said as he got up from his seat, "duty calls. Just notify my subordinates when you're finished."

He then left Livia alone with Regulus. Well as much alone two persons watched by soldiers could be. Antonius' wife knew very well everything that would be said here would be reported in some measure. That's what she would do if she was in their place.

"Tribune Regulus, I am glad to see you," she said in an almost motherly voice.

"My lady," he inclined his head in reverence, "I am glad too to see you. I was worried about your fate. Were you well-treated?"

"I was. None of the camp followers were harmed and we are well-fed. The soldiers are very…" she searched the word for a moment, "professionals. What about you?"

"I could say I had better but I also could say I had worse. I kept my men in line from doing stupid things. We had a few strange soldiers visiting us and asking questions but we were not harmed." _Much better than what would have happened if the situations were reversed_, he thought briefly.

She nodded. An air of worry suddenly passed on her face. "Did you to learn what were the fate of the survivors of the attack force led by my husband?"

"Only glimpses. I was brought to identify some of them but…" He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Some of them were not into stable state of mind. A few had even lost their hair color, I can only guess the violence of the battle was the cause. I had a hard time recognizing them. The Legatus wasn't among them."

"I see," she sighed. "I haven't been allowed to visit that part of the camp, I suppose I know why now."

"Pardon me to ask you this my lady… but I can't help to notice you were given a lot of a freedom for a prisoner," Regulus began

"You want to know why is that?"

"Well…" he awkwardly replied.

"Tell me Tribune, why do you think the Emperor will do now with no news of his forces?" She asked him.

Regulus thought about it. "He would likely send another army."

"Correct. What do you think would happen then?"

"Given this side of the Gate is surrounded by fortifications… the battle would already be lost without any intel about it. Even if by chance they were to breach them, they would take enormous casualties at which point they'd have to fight another battle with a fresh opposing army."

"Indeed" she said, "in this scenario there is almost no probability of the Empire winning and even if that were to happen the cost would be too high to be worth it. A butchery."

"So you're trying to stop the war before it claims more lives then?" He replied. "Others might not see it like that."

She sighed. "I know. I've taken "precautions"."

_You mean you've given them informations to pressure our Emperor into surrendering the war with a treaty favoring you_, he thought as he nodded.

"After seeing our surviving comrades fate… it's probably the wisest decisions.

* * *

_**Countryside of Falmart**_

"_I see Captain. I don't really envy the situation you were in_." Sejanus' voice said telepathically. "_I would have done the same where it was me. Letting her to fend for herself after such a traumatic event… though you'll need to find her a caretaker eventually_."

"_Thank you Commander. We're currently diriging ourselves in the direction of a village she indicated. I will contact you back later to update you on the situation_." Caranya replied.

"_Very well, dismiss_." The link cut off.

One day had passed since the group had departed from the defunct elven village. That was when Tuka, after a short period of mutism, had mentioned a human village her clan traded with. She then had returned to her silence. She was currently sitting in the wagon of supplies next to Caranya, hugging the Altmer's arm to comfort herself. The woman hadn't attempted to make her stop considering the girl's trauma. Jing was riding next to the wagon, Cyrus was at the head of the group while Black-Scales was covering the back.

"_Captain, where are we exactly towards our destination?_" the Easterner woman asked in Aldmeris.

Caranya grabbed a map she had been given for the mission from inside the cart. She looked it for a moment, trying to locate their current position.

"Mmmh, _if the girl is right then Italica is not long after this Coda village. We first appeared here,_" she said by pointing south-east of the Gate while Jing got closer. "_We may reach Italica by night, maybe before if we hurry._"

Cyrus had turned back and was making signs to them. "Village in sight!"

"_Indeed, almost seems like we are here._"

Their arrival was immediately noticed by the inhabitants. A few eyed them with suspicions. Something that they had expected. A group of well armed individuals, even as small as they were, in a defenseless village could be easily equated to dire news.

An old bald man went to meet them. "Greetings travelers! I am the chief of this village. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" His tone was polite and sincere though it didn't hide his uneasiness.

"Greetings to you as well. My companions and I are merely a small mercenaries group on its way to the city of Italica." Caranya answered. "Sadly we are also the bearer of dreadful news," she continued while gesturing to Tuka still clinging to her arm.

Jing took over while approaching the man. "This child is the only survivor of her village. We found her after it got annihilated by a flying fire-breathing reptile." She had said the sentence in almost a whisper to spare both the elven girl and the villagers from hearing it.

The village chief immediately paled. "A f-f-flying fire-breathing reptile? Was it red and as tall as a house?"

Jing merely nodded.

"May the gods protect us all! This was a Flame Dragon! Those poor people, what a horrible fate." He shook his head. "I thank you for informing us, we need to evacuate the village without waiting!"

"Evacuate now?" the young battlemage said incredulously.

"Of course! When a Flame Dragon start tasting human or elven flesh he will go on to raid villages forever."

"If it will indeed continue to raid on forever, where will you go to escape him?" Cyrus asked.

The man stopped, considering his words. "You're right. A Flame Dragon can cover vast distance. But you said you were going to Italica? For some reason, perhaps divine favor, ancient Dragons like this one have an habit to avoid cities. We are not the wealthiest village in Falmart but we are far from being the poorest. If you were to escort us to Italica we could pay you an handsome fine."

"Start the evacuation already, we shall discuss of the rest later." Caranya almost ordered him.

He nodded before running informing his fellow villagers.

"_So I take we're going to discuss the price now?_" Black-Scales asked.

"_A bit of local money might help us on our task,_" Jing added.

Their captain nodded. "_True, it would be welcome. However there is one thing you two might not be aware of._"

"_They are peasants leaving their home, their fields, their means of living. Taking their money would be leaving them to starve in the city,_" Cyrus stated.

"_Are you not being a bit overly dramatic? Surely they could find some work to do in the city?_" the disguised Argonian replied.

Caranya shook her head. "_No. He's correct. Peasants need their lands, they are bound to it. Leaving their village will already be dire without them to be there for the next harvest. Finding dubious work in the city won't make up enough to that._"

"_Besides we already know it's a society with slaves. Who do you think they would use? A bunch of starving villagers they need to pay or free slaves?_" The male Nibenese pointed out.

Black-Scales sighed in defeat. "_I guess you're right. I'm a city boy after all, I won't presume I know much about the working of farming._"

"_So we're doing it for free?_" Jing asked.

Caranya nodded. "_We'll limit ourselves to resupply if we need to. We might also gain some renown from it. In some place it might more expensive than gold._"

"_Noted,_" her comrade replied.

"_For the moment we do everything we can to speed up the evacuation._"

* * *

"This isn't right. There shouldn't be any Flame Dragon activity until 50 years." An old man mused.

He looked like the typical sage archetype, beard, staff and robe as his attire. He was sitting on a cart next to a short blue haired girl.

"Yet the description made by those travelers matched one point per point," she replied in a monotonous tone.

"Yes, they certainly didn't invent it. Which means something or _someone_ must have disturbed it. We'll have to go back to Rondel to deal with the situation."

They passed several farms. People were imitating them and packing as much they could take.

They suddenly stopped advancing after finding themselves at the end of a line of unmoving wagons.

"What's happening?" The old man asked.

"Master Cato, Miss Lelei!"

They turned themselves towards the calling to see a man waving at them.

"Sorry for the troubles but an overloaded cart broke ahead and is blocking the road. It's almost madness since everyone heard the news."

As the two men struck conversation, something caught Lelei's eyes. Two black armored figures were making their way towards the accident, gently showing the villagers aside.

"Place! We're here to help with the evacuation! Please regain you calm!"

Lelei assumed they were the mercenaries who had warned the village.

_Their armors look very expensive. Probably the children of high nobles or even royalty. The voice sounded feminine… interesting._

"Master I will see it for myself, maybe I can help," she said as she left the cart and made her way towards the accident.

The crashed wagon was totally overturned with one of its occupant, a young girl, and its horse both severely wounded. The village chief was here, apparently discussing of something with one of the mercenary. Said individual had taken off his helmet, revealing him as a jet-black haired woman, confirming Lelei earlier suspicions. Her companion was examining the injured passenger.

The village chief noticed her arrival. "Lelei, what are you doing here? Is Master Cato with you?"

She shook her head. "He is still in the cart. I went to see if I could make myself useful."

She approached the girl to check on her. She was suddenly yanked back by her arm by the mercenary. The horse had gotten up and was now rearing, having gone mad from the pain.

The armored man put Lelei behind him while he gestured with his hand and ordered silently for the animal to calm down. The horse obeyed him.

The village chief ran towards her. "Lelei! Are you hurt?"

"I'm.. fine." She turned towards the armored man who was calming the horse. "I owe you my thanks."

He acknowledged her with a nod. "The fall didn't injure much the animal. I've also checked the girl. Her injuries are fortunately minor."

The blue haired apprentice frowned. _That horse… I could have sworn I saw him bleed. Weird_

Her thoughts were cut as the female mercenary approached. "She was fortunate indeed as were you young girl. The wagon is however another story." She gestured to the broken wheel. "It need to be repaired at once. As I was explaining you we need every cart we can get. Children and other individual with feeble health are to be prioritized as passengers. Our wagon can receive a moderate-sized group."

"Thank you, I will inform my fellow villagers," The chief answered.

"Cyrus can you do something about the wagon?" She asked her comrade.

"Maybe… I'll try to see what I can do."

"Wait for me!"

Lelei turned to see another mercenary running towards them. This one had a different armor than the others, mostly some sort of black chainmail. Another big difference was his skin, he was probably one of the darkest human Lelei had ever seen. She had only heard of people like him during her studies at Rondel.

"Repairing broken stuff is one of the thing I did a lot back in … my hometown. My father taught me a few things," he said after joining them.

"Good, I'll let you two fix it then. You should come with me Village Chief, our leader may have finished her plan concerning the evacuation," she indicated him.

"Right away my lady."

* * *

The plan had been somewhat simple, their wagon had been placed at the center of the formation to keep an eye on both extremities of the trekk. The group they had taken in consisted of a few children and one young woman whose pregnancy was too advanced for her to walk. Lelei had joined them as a healer to keep an eye on the future mother. Cyrus was still placed at the head of the convoy while Black-Scales was behind. Jing was making regularly the liaison between the two and the wagon while also keeping an eye on any possible incident.

Several groups of villagers had been armed with repurposed farm tools and bows. The goal intended was mostly to dissuade any possible bandits to attack them. The village chief had been confident enough in this as most of them were generally cowards. Armed groups accompanied of even only one well equipped mercenary were trouble enough for highwaymen.

No grave incidents had been deplored so far. A few wagons with broken wheels, nothing a bit of reparation and subtle magical help could handle.

Caranya looked behind her. The children were playing together. To her joy, Tuka had joined them, getting out a bit of her mutism. Lelei was sitting next to the resting pregnant woman, watching them.

_So far so good_, the young Altmer thought. _We should reach Italica soon enough_.

She suddenly heard a telepathic message. "_Captain you might wanna see that._" She recognized the voice of Cyrus.

"_What is it? Ambush?_"

"_I do not think so. Look above in the sky,_" her subordinate said.

For a moment she was scared of the Dragon having somehow caught up to them. She was reassured by only seeing a flight of what looked like crows or ravens. They appeared to be circling something. At first view nothing concerning. _Cyrus wouldn't have called for nothing_. She concentrated herself, trying to reach out the birds. She felt some sense of... supernatural dread. She understood why she had been contacted.

"_You felt it too, right?_"

"_Yes. Those birds are anything but normal. They have some of supernatural influence on them. I'm not even sure if it's magical or not._"

"_And more importantly we are approaching from whatever they are circling. So we'll be fixed soon enough. Which is why I request to go scouting and deal with the threat if there is one._"

The officer paused a bit before answering. "_Granted._" She then added "_Oh and Cyrus? No playing the hero._"

"_As you command_"

Upon receiving his order, the young Battlemage kicked his horse to gallop at high speed. After separating himself from the vanguard of the convoy, his hands started glowing. One of the birds who was flying away from the rest was hit by a magical bolt. The animal, a raven, began emanating a green halo and landed on the Cyrod shoulder.

Cyrus eyes took briefly the same green shade as he started talking to the bird in an alien tongue. "_What is it you and your flight circle?_"

The animal, enthralled by the spell, answered him. "_The messenger of Death itself. Come to spread its word._"

The aura faded and the raven rejoined the others birds, leaving the young man to his thoughts.

_Messenger of Death… _he instinctively rubbed his hand on his chest. _No matter_

The more he became closer to his target, the more he started to feel it, the sensation of Death. As a necromancer he was even more sensitive to it. Then his eyes finally landed on its source. It wasn't something he had expected and yet his instinct was almost screaming at him he had found it.

What looked like a mannish teenage girl of no older than fourteen or thirteen years was sitting on the middle of the road, staring at him with an amused smile. She was wearing a black and red outfit that wouldn't have looked out of the place as a priestess garment from some Nibenese cult. The more impressive part was the big Hallberg she had no trouble wielding at one hand despite her size.

This added to the girl unusual red eyes were only confirming Cyrus had reached his goal. He was unsure as how to act and was for the moment only returning her stare, gauging her.

After what seemed an eternity, he jumped from his horse. The girl hadn't made any hostile move and he had reasoned if she hadn't attacked him yet then she was willing to communicate. He grabbed his spear-staff in case things turned sour and approached her.

She finally got up, still looking at him with that almost innocent smile.

"Say, my ravens told me about your convoy. I was wondering where are you from guys and where are you going?"

Cyrus blinked. He had certainly not expected that. Her tone had been genuinely curious and her voice tone not different from what a regular teenager would have. Nothing that matched what he had imagined for a Messenger of Death. Despite her aura he didn't even feel threatened. Not that he was letting his guard down.

He saluted her. "I am Cyrus of Argos, mercenary. My comrades and I are currently escorting the inhabitants of Coda Village to the city of Italica after a Flame Dragon was seen destroying a nearby elven village."

Upon hearing his answer "girl" wondered a bit. "I see… that must have been the Dragon I've heard yesterday. So you're helping them…"

She blinked. "Where are my manners! You may call me Rory Mercury, well actually just Rory. I am the apostle of Emroy, the God of Death."

_Apostle… God of Death… I see_

"An apostle? I'm afraid I have no idea of what you mean, could you please explain?" He asked her.

"Mmm… true it's not common knowledge. To make it simple we are the enforcers of the Gods' will in the world. As a result we are gifted with special powers such as near invincibility and longevity. For example I am already way past nine centuries old."

The Cyrod stared at her, his expression indecipherable.

_Past ninth centuries years old… then why in Oblivion does she look like a teenage girl!_

He diverted momentarily his attention to something else. His gaze landed on some elevated mud compacts on the other side of the road. He felt something about it but, probably because of Rory's aura, he wasn't capable of guessing what.

"Those are the tombs of the men I killed."

Rory was now at his side. He was so caught in thoughts he hadn't heard or seen her move.

"They were wicked men you see," she added. "They had preyed upon peasants. They might have been fleeing from the Dragon too. The men and children they killed. The women…" she sighed.

"I see."

There was nothing more to say. Rory was obviously not a threat to the convoy. As such Cyrus made his way back to his mount.

"Wait!"

He turned back only to heard a gush of wind and Rory now facing him with a mischievous smile.

_Apostles move faster than regular mortals. Noted_

"I'm coming with you!" She said. "You guys need all the help you can get and it is my duty to protect followers of Emroy. Plus I like your… smell."

_My smell? Am I reeking of Death too?_

The young man considered about bringing back the girl with him. On one hand Rory was friendly enough and her skills would be of a great help to the team, perhaps even increasing their standing with the locals if they thought they had the favor of the Gods. And, as taught at the War College, diplomacy was one of the most powerful weapon in warfare.

On the other hand there was the risk she learned they were outsiders of this world and may consider them enemies. But refusing her help would definitely arose suspicions so he didn't really had a choice.

_**One must keep his friends close, and his enemies even closer**_

_Yes, she will be a valuable ally. And there are way to get rid of immortals. _He watched her as she was petting his horse, _even though I would loath to use them on her but duty comes first._

He contacted telepathically Caranya. "_Battlemage Cyrus of Argos to report ma'am!_"

"_Cyrus! Glad to hear you. It has been a while, I was beginning to worry. What did you find?_"

His eyes were still locked on the apostle. "_What if I told you it's a valuable asset who happen to be the immortal blessed champion of a local God with the appearance of a teenage girl?_"

The other side was silent for a bit.

"_I'm sorry but by the Divines what?"_

"_Yes. I think it will be easier when I show you."_

"Lady Rory," he addressed her. He wasn't sure about the proper honorifics to talk an apostle but supposed it would do. "I will take you back to the convoy as you wished to meet my leader."

"Lady Rory! Such manners! Very well, I suppose I'll ride with you?"

He nodded. "Of course, do you need help to get on my mount?"

She jumped on the beast and winked. "Thanks but I'm good."

He imitated her, placing himself behind the girl to secure her while holding the reins then launched his mount at full speed.

He quickly joined with the convoy who hadn't been far behind. He passed Jing who had taken his place at the vanguard. If she was surprised by his companion, she did not show it.

Caranya didn't know what to make of this "apostle". Cyrus had summarized her what he had learned and frankly… she was still confused. Particularly the part of her being still a teenager. They had both theorised it was a typical case of eternal youth stasis growth not unlike when a child was infected with vampirism too young. The blue haired girl, Lelei, had more or less confirmed this. For the moment the demigoddess was content enough to play with the children.

"_She has a rather joyful personality from someone who is the representant of Death,_" the Mer noted.

"_Maybe it's tied to how they see Death here?_" Cyrus proposed.

"_Maybe…"_

They were suddenly cut by a telepathic transmission.

"_Captain, we have a problem!_" It was Black-Scales.

"_What's happening at the rear?_" Caranya asked.

"_I give you an indice. He's big, red, scaly and can fly and breathe fire. And at the speed he is flying he may catch up soon._"

"_Molag's balls!_" The Altmer cursed.

She composed herself. "_Alright, Black-Scales you are ill-suited to engage such threat, retreat to the vanguard, you'll switch with Cyrus. Jing, you'll join with him. Remember we only need to drive him away. No killing as it would be hard to hide. Understood? We don't want a panic so keep quiet!_"

"_**Yes ma'am!**_"

"I'll be the bait." Cyrus had said once his comrade had caught up to him. They were currently progressing at fast pace towards the rear. If one of the two was anxious, they didn't show it.

"His name is "Flame Dragon". It stands to reason his element of predilection is fire as is mine. I should be fine."

The other Nibenese nodded. "Sounds logical indeed. Then I guess I'm off to play horse archer, fortuna tely I have some potions of accuracy. But if he doesn't flee after I turn him into a porcupine…"

"We'll ground him."

They had finally reached the end. True as Black-Scales had warned them, a flying red figure was approaching at great speed. They continued their road to meet him.

_He is really impressive up close_, Jing thought. She caught up sight of Cyrus glowing orange briefly before charging. _But we have faced worse_.

She grabbed an accuracy potion from her horse pack and downed its content before summoning a bound bow, aiming at the flying beast.

The Dragon had stopped its course upon seeing them before roaring. He reported his attention on the closest horseman, Cyrus, who was circling his shadow, almost taunting him.

He unleashed a powerful jet of of fire. The horseman narrowly avoided it, continuing to circle while the stream followed closely behind him.

Jing took her chance, aiming at the fire-breather. Time slowed (courtesy of the potion she drank), letting picture her exactly where she wanted to strike before firing. The arrow flew faster than what should have been possible with a regular longbow. Or any non-enchanted bow for that matter.

A painful roar was heard as the arrow hit its mark. It had penetrated the Dragon scales without much difficulty though no vital organs had been touched. The beast had however been caught by surprise and had ceased his attack on Cyrus. He didn't have the time to find the culprit another arrow punctured his body, eliciting another roar from the reptile.

Cyrus continued to taunt him, distracting him from Jing. Enraged, the Dragon unleashed once more his fire breath, only this time instead of trying to hit directly the horseman, he aimed strategically on his trajectory.

Cyrus was unable to divert his course and ran straight through the jet of fire. The beast roared, thinking himself victorious this time. Another arrow penetrating his left wing proved him wrong. Scanning the field rapidly, he was able to spot Jing, deducing her to be the archer.

A neigh cut his concentration. He turned the head towards its source. To his utmost surprise, Cyrus and his mount had survived and were now charging him. The horse glamor had faded, revealing underneath a flaming steed and both mount and horseman were now encased in an aura of fire. The battlemage aimed threateningly his spear-staff at the Dragon.

The beast, angered by the tenacity of its preys, unleashed another fire-breath. The young man ran straight through it, not bothering to dodge this time. The flying reptile was now beginning to feel… threatened? His wounds were tiring him and he wanted to end this the fastest he could but had failed once again.

Cyrus's staff glowed. A giant fireball collided directly with the beast's head in a tremendous explosion. As he had theorised, the fire in itself didn't hurt the Dragon. The blast was another story. The beast was rendered temporarily deaf, blind and disoriented. He tried to flee only to dive straight for the ground, knocking himself out.

Jing jumped on the occasion and summoned two dremora lords with a hand gesture. They didn't lose time and attacked right away the downed beast. Their daedric swords made short work of the scales. Finally as they neared near the Dragon's head, he woke up. Understanding he had bitten more than he could chew he took the skies, knocking the daedra by doing so, and fled the scene in the opposite direction of the convoy.

"One good thing done. I'm amazed he can still fly after the beating he took," Jing said while sending back her dremora.

"No vital organs were touched so I think his pride was what we hurt the most," Cyrus added after joining her.

"Probably, you might want to recast your glamor. Then we should be able to _finally_ arrive to the city."

No other incidents perturbed the day. As Caranya had predicted, they reached Italica around sunset. And they immediately realized something was amiss.

The suburb and fields had been damaged and so were the Outer Walls of the city.

"Halt in the name of the Emperor!"

A group of armed men, probably the City Watch had stopped their convoy. They were led by a young blonde man dressed in a fine armor.

To Black-Scales it screamed rich kid.

"Decline your identities and the goal of your visit. The city of Italica has established a curfew in the absence of its legitimate ruler, Count Formal."

_Well of course, we're the one holding him_.

The Village Chief advanced himself.

"Please excuse ourselves my lord. We are merely refugees from the Coda Village."

The blonde man seemed confused upon hearing that. "Refugees? What happened?"

The Chief pointed to Black-Scales and Jing who had joined him. "These mercenaries you see here warned us of an impending Flame Dragon attack. If it wasn't for them we might have become their next victims. They selflessly helped us evacuate our lands. We merely wish to rest here for a day at least and then we'll go on our way."

"A Flame Dragon?" he almost screamed. His men affiched a fearful look on their face. "Of course you'll be able to rest." He gave orders to open the Gate.

The Chief bowed in thanks.

"You and your fellow villagers can of course enter the city for the night. My guards will indicate you a place to stay though I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the wagons or even the ground." He then turned towards Jing and Black-Scales. "You however I need to talk to you. How many mercenaries are there?"

"Counting us two only four," Black-Scales.

A disappointed look could be seen on the man's face. "Very well, but I need you to follow me. Consider yourselves engaged for this night at least."

"Engaged? This night?" The Argonian pointed at the damaged buildings. "Does it have to do with this."

"We could say that. Come, the princess is awaiting you."

* * *

Somewhere, in the middle of nowhere, a hooded figure was standing. Sejanus had received all the last updates about the Shadow Legion teams all across Falmart. So far everything had been going well and the team of Captain Caranya of Argos had reached its goal.

_Then why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

A sound of crack behind made him turn around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Italica, city Palace, nightime**_

Piña was not having a good time. When she had obeyed her father command, she had thought a way to prove her worth. The request had seemed simple enough. Restore order by putting down the conflict over which sisters would inherit the rightful heir's watch.

And now here she was, trying to make plans for the city to survive with the few troops she had at her disposition. To make the matter worse all the experienced levies had been taken by the Count leaving only young blood behind. As for the matter of her and her fellow knights, with the notable exception of their mentor, they didn't fare any better than the remaining soldiers.

Someone knocked.

"Princess! I have an urgent message from Ser Norma Co Igloo!"

"Enter" she ordered.

The door opened on a watchman. He bowed. "Sorry to disturb you but he sent me to tell you we opened the gates to a group of peasants fleeing their village."

She massaged her head, feeling a headache coming.

"Wonderful news indeed," her second in command and best friend Bozes, a blonde haired young girl, said sarcastically.

"And what were they fleeing soldier?" Piña asked.

He swallowed. "A Flame Dragon your highness."

Almost all of the room occupants paled. The youngest, Myui Formal, tried to keep a brave face despite tears threatening to roll.

A middle aged bald man in armor clapped his hands. "Everyone calm down. Ancient Dragons like these have from memory never attacked a city. The Gods would not let them."

"Does it still look like we have their favor now Grey?" Bozes responded unnerved.

"Enough!" Piña cried while slamming her hands on the table. "Now is not the time to quarrel!"

She turned back to the guardsman. "Was there anything else I needed to know?"

He bowed once again. "Yes your Highness. You see the peasants were escorted by a group of mercenaries. Since we were lacking on manpower… Ser Norman engaged them on your behalf."

"I see… bold move. How many are there?"

"Well… only four."

_Just four? Curse it!_

"Still, as we witnessed ourselves, they are not your average hired thugs. They had organized group of armed peasants alongside the convoy to help with its protection. They themselves possess some of the most finest equipment I have ever seen and at least three of them are like mounted knights with the fourth in charge of a wagon."

Grey nodded with enthusiasm. "That indicates a certain experience. Them being possessing equipment comparable to knights is in our favor as well even if they are few." He winked at Bozes. "Perhaps it is divine favor after all."

She chose to ignore him.

"Very well, I will receive them," Piña said, putting an end to their antics.

A moment later, Norman entered followed by four individuals armored in similar black armor. The only distinction between them was the red crested helmet of the tallest mercenary and another one wearing mainly chainmail. Instead of bowing, the tall one (the leader probably) kneeled followed by the others as one. The Princess noted their discipline, rare amongst mercenaries.

"Raise!" she ordered.

They did so while taking off their helmets, allowing her to study them. To her and the rest of the room surprise two of them were women which included the (supposed) leader. Some of their facial features looked exotic enough, especially for the black haired woman. One of the man even possessed an ebony skin surpassing by far the darkest of the Dark Elves. Only the last one seemed Saderan nobility bred, if his facial dragon warpaint and his peasant brownish tanned complexion was ignored.

"You can return to your post Norman."

He bowed before closing the door.

She then returned her attention on them. "I assume you don't know why you were brought here?"

The tall woman was the one to answer. "Your subordinate only said we were hired in your name your Highness. Though we could not help but witnessed the state of the Fields and the buildings outside the city walls. Are we right to suppose it is linked?"

Piña nodded affirmatively. "In a way it is. But first let me clarify something, I know mercenaries don't work for free and we have gold. Lot of. Plus you will have the pleasure of serving a member of the Imperial Family. Your names will be known across all of Falmart. I am sure you see where your benefit lie."

"Your Grace… Mercenaries we may be but we are not without ethics. Once we take a contract we fulfill it or die trying."

"A commendable attitude. But I didn't get your name lady?..."

"Caranya, the captain of our small band. And this is Jing, Jacques and Cyrus."

Each of them bowed.

Piña smiled. "A pleasure to meet such well behaved mercenaries for a change, truly. Allow me introduce my companions." She pointed the room remaining occupants. "Former Imperial Knight Grey Co Aldo, my second in command Bozes Co Palesti and the rightful ruler of Italica, Countess Myui Formal. As for myself, I am the Imperial Princess Piña Co Lada, if you didn't know already."

Before the conversation could continue, loud cries came from outside.

"Hey! What are you doing? You're not allowed here!"

"Do you really want to stop me?" An almost childish voice asked. "You might not like what will come."

Before anyone could intervene, the door opened once again and a teenage girl carrying an oversized hallberg entered calmly, taking a place next to the "dragon face" mercenary, _Cyrus_, Piña remembered.

She froze upon recognizing her and stopped with a hand gesture Grey and Bozes to intervene.

"Lady Rory… what are you doing here?"

It was Cyrus who had talked.

_So it is her_

She feigned being hurt. "I could ask the same of you. You abandoned me in that wagon with the villagers. That's not very nice."

"I am sorry my lady but duty calls first."

"Mmmh…" she smiled. "Forgiven"

Piña wiped her sweat. He was a true professional. She could have almost kissed him for "taming" the Apostle of Emroy. Almost.

"Lady Rory Mercury… it has been a while," she said.

Grey and Bozes paled upon hearing the name.

"Indeed it has Princess. But enough pleasantries! I'm curious too about hearing why you need desperately men right now."

"Of course." She took a deep breath. "After the depart of Count Formal, his youngest child, Myui, became the facto the head of the Formal clan and the ruler of all its lands, including the city of Italica. The reason being her eldest siblings had already been married to minor clans and could not pretend to their birth clan name anymore."

"Let me guess," Caranya said, "they were not happy with it and wanted a part of the cake too?"

"Indeed," the Princess answered. "Both of them argued which one should become Myui's tutor. They didn't agree and the situation quickly escalated. Their husbands called their levies to war and fought over the control of the city. They only agreed for a truce when an Imperial delegation passed. Only to start over once they were gone."

_Impressive. Either the locals have more balls than Breton lords, either they are more stupid, _the disguised Altmer thought.

"When I finally arrived with my knights to restore order, most of their fighting forces had been killed or deserted. I immediately put under arrest the sisters and their husbands but the damage was done as you've seen it." She sighed. "This morning I was sent a message from a nearby bandit lord. No doubt he learned everything from a couple of deserters. He demanded the unconditional surrender of the city with the entire population, me, my knights and the countess included, serving him and his men as slaves. With everything it entails of course."

"Gods… from Dagon to Molag," "Jacques" said. "We promised the villagers they'll be safe but now they may face a fate worse than death."

"In normal time, I wouldn't worry about it," Piña continued. "The city could hold quite a siege. But now… with a reduced manpower and the walls weakened…"

"Yes. They may exploit it," Caranya concluded. "Do not worry your Higness, my men and I are at your service. We will die defending this city."

"As if it would be necessary," Rory said. "I won't allow them to harm Emroy followers."

Before Piña had the time to thank them, a horn was heard, catching everyone by surprise.

"The alarm! They're already here! I'll trust you'll handle your men distribution Caranya!" The princess left in a hurry followed by Grey and Bozes.

_And so much for preparing a plan_, the Captain sighed mentally.

* * *

_**Ykalon, Imperial camp**_

Hector was currently in the war tent, looking over the map of Falmart and updating it magically. Ivan and Basil made irruption, interrupting his casting.

"Our mistakes. You hadn't finish?" The Emperor asked.

The Imperial Battlemage shook his head. "No, actually I was just done processing the informations relayed by Commander Sejanus."

"Good news I hope?"

Hector smiled. "Indeed they are so far. Our teams made significant progress in scouting the region. And two of them closed on their goal. Captain Caranya of Argos reached Italica about one hour ago while Captain Alexios Marcius was near the capital of Elbe. The only problem observed so far was that "Flame Dragon" as the locals call him."

Both Ivan and Basil's eyes widened. "A Flame Dragon?" The prince said incredulous. "As in like our Dragons?"

Hector waved his concern. "Nothing of the sort. First it has six members including its wings like Peryite so it's not related to Akatosh. Second, Captain Caranya's team managed to drive it away when the beast closed on them so not as dangerous as our Dragons."

Ivan released his breath. "Akatosh be praised indeed," then thinking about something else, "Count Formal shall be pleased to hear news about his city. What did the Captain report tell about the situation here?"

"The fields and suburbs immediately outside the city as well as its walls had suffered several damages. The city itself is under a curfew and currently ruled by a Princess. That's all we got so far."

"A Princess…" Ivan paused. "The Count feared the Emperor would use his disappearance as an excuse to seize his lands. The Princess could be one of his children."

"And the damages would have been caused by the city revolting or the Saderans taking it by force," Basil continued.

"Possible… are the centuries ready?" Hector asked.

"They are. We also received reinforcements. Nothing fancy but a few knights. Aside the spellswords and battlemages we hadn't mobilized mounted forces within the centuries till we had knowledge of the terrain," Ivan answered him.

"So despite these new development the plan remains unchanged?" Basil asked.

"I will open a connection with Sejanus to have the current situation in mind, _literally_, but yes nothing should impede it," the Chancellor stated.

"Once we are in contact with the King of Elbe, we introduce ourselves, what we want and why it is in his interest. The Count and Lady Sartorius should convince him easily. His influence should win over the other vassals," the Emperor explained.

"And if he isn't?" Basil questioned.

"Well… it would be a waste. But our Battlemages know what to do."

Hector took over. "Second part of the plan consist in securing the daughter of the Count. Then, once we get a clear understanding of its situation, we take the city of Italica. We return the Count there to win the locals over. The city will be used as a ralliement to the vassal army combined with our own force. From there we shall march unopposed on the capital, forcing the Emperor Molt to surrender a treaty favorable to every party, save the aggressor of course."

He pointed Sadera on the map. "I should add that the team of Captain Eveline Dulion who was assigned to the Capital didn't encounter any major force on their way. Though they have yet to reach it, they heard rumors about how a significant part of the Saderan army was busy elsewhere on the border."

The Crown Prince frowned. "We are lucky indeed. Still this plan rely a lot on the Vassals willingness to help. If they don't…"

"Our Battlemages will destroy any evidence of the deal made, through force or mental manipulation," the mage reassured him.

Basil didn't continue, seemingly convinced.

"Well since it's done, we are letting you handling the extra-Nirnian communication. Inform us of any development."

"Of course." He saluted them.

Father and son left the Imperial Battlemage to his astral occupation.

"Basil, makes sure your selected troops are ready. I'll go inform our friends about what we learned."

"As you command Father."

As his son left, Ivan reflected on the current situation. _So far everything is good, Italica will be in our hands soon. Divines be willing, this "war" will be known as a footnote in history._

He grabbed his amulet of Talos. _Father you entrusted me the Empire's survival. The Dominion was defeated and so will this foe, I promise you._

Colt and Livia were in discussion when Ivan joined them.

"Your Highness! What a surprise at this hour. I take something came up?" The Sartorius matron asked as the two Falmart natives bowed.

"You've seen right." He turned his gaze on the Count. "I have news about your city."

Colt hesitated. "Good or bad? You don't need to manage me."

"Both" Ivan answered before continuing. "Starting with the good, some of our men reached Italica not long ago. The bad news is… well actually it's not really bad as much it's a lack concrete informations. The team reported the fields and the suburbs outside the city had sustained damages as well as the walls. The reason is unknown however a curfew is currently enforced by a "Princess"."

Colt remained silent for a moment, processing everything. "So nothing yet about my daughter?"

The Emperor shook his head. "Nothing, I'm sorry," he said in a sincere tone.

Livia touched his shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Keep hope my friend. As a parent myself I can only imagine what you're going through."

The Count lifted up his head. "Yes, no news, good news? After all the city is still there." He then thought for a moment. "A Princess has established a curfew you said? There's only one Imperial Princess I know who has any kind of martial power, Piña Co Lada and her Rose-Order of Knights. I have no idea why she has taken control of my city but I assume it was on direct orders from Emperor Molt."

"She's also the most reasonable of the eldest Imperial children. Her brother, Prince Zorzal… less so. The little Myui is probably under her care as we speak. This is rather good news!" Livia said, trying to cheer up Colt.

"True, you're probably right. The Princess was always more soft-hearted than the rest of her family."

"Interesting… could you tell me more about her?" Ivan asked, genuinely curious of their praises.

"Of course your Majesty. I don't know her well personally but I heard about her a lot in the Imperial Court I could tell you," Livia answered with a smile.

Ivan took a seat at their table. "Very well, it might be a while before news from the other side. And we never know, it could prove useful to our situation."

* * *

_**Italica's streets**_

The horn was still echoing across the city, causing panic among the populace. Some people were trying to get out their houses despite the curfew, reaching for the more protected and wealthy areas.

The Battlemages went back as fast as they could to their wagon. The villagers had been allowed to camp near the circus as it had been closed since the Count departure, at the opposite side of the main gate.

"Captain Caranya? What's happening?" The former chief of Coda called to her. He was followed closely by Cato.

"Italica is currently under attack! Make everyone stay here and keep your calm until it's over, got it?" She turned back to her subordinates. "Resupplies yourselves! Cyrus, you head to the main Gate, Jing you take the one on his left and Black-Scales you're on the right! I'll try to find a good spot to get a good view of what we're dealing with! Dismissed!"

"**Yes Ma'am!**"

Before they could leave Tuka ran to them a bow in hand. "Wait!" She hesitated. "I want to help."

"Not the moment Tuka, you stay here with the villagers," Caranya ordered more sternly than usual.

The orphaned elf got taken aback. "But…" she started.

"Look, we thank you for offering your help Tuka but this is dangerous. We don't know yet what can kind of weapons those bandits have. And you are still not fully… erm.. _healed _from your recent ordeal," Black-Scales tried more diplomatically.

"But… but I can enchant arrows to make them deadlier! I can be useful! I must be useful!" She sobbed as tears were starting to roll from her eyes.

Caranya sighed.

Black-Scales handed Tuka a tissue to wipe her tears. "We are not doubting you but you need to understand we can't take you with us."

"Protect the villagers then," the Altmer said. "We won't be here to do it so stay here, can you?"

The orphaned elf nodded.

"Good," the Captain said with a smile. Remembering the Sage presence, she asked, "Master Cato, is there spell you and your apprentice know that might help protect the convoy?"

"Yes, there's a barrier spell I know that should work. Provided the enemy isn't too numerous to overwhelm it. I can even do it alone, Lelei is currently busy checking the pregnant women," the old mage answered as he stroked his beard.

"Very well. Now let's go!"

They separated themselves, each of them heading towards their destination. Rory followed Cyrus.

"Incredible how fast you can ran despite that armor of yours," she said while easily keeping up with him.

"You intend to follow me everywhere?" It was a rhetorical question.

This was however missed on the Apostle. "Yes"

_Maybe I should treat her like a teenager after all_

Caranya reached the Palace. As the most elevated building in the city it was perfect for her. She levitated to its roof after verifying no one was near. _Good now let see what we're dealing with_. Her eyes glowed white as she casted a scrying spell.

* * *

Cyrus and Rory were finally arriving to the other end of the city. Norman was before them, sending more watchmen to reinforce the Gate. Noticing the duo, he separated from his men to meet them.

A whistling sound was all they heard before Cyrus instincts kicked in and tackled both Rory and Norman to the ground.

"Get down!"

A rain of fireballs hit the area between them and the gate. Entire buildings were reduced to rubbles in a mere instant. Fortunately their owners had already left. Less fortunate were Norman's men who were obliterated by the attack.

Getting up, Rory was the first to react. "What in the Underworld was that? Fire raining from the sky? Are we sure we are facing bandits?"

"That was magic, no doubt about it. And a very powerful and precise spell at that," Cyrus confirmed. _But the army at Ykalon didn't have mages, how come mere bandits could have acquired some, let alone of that caliber?_ He turned towards Norman. "Those bandits… are they normal? I mean was there something special about them?"

The knight didn't answer him. He was still in shock about the ordeal.

"_Cyrus, get to cover! They're raining down arrows on your position!_" Caranya telepathically informed him.

The battlemage grabbed his companions and put them back to the nearest building while shielding them with his body. As the arrows were about to connect, they suddenly stopped in the air.

"Did you really forget I was an Apostle?" a smiling Rory asked him as she held up her hand towards the arrows.

"My mercenary instincts were stronger," the Nibenese answered.

"You're probably the first I ever saw having that kind of instincts." She released the arrows from her telekinetic grip, letting them fall harmlessly.

Looking strangely familiar now up close, Cyrus grabbed one of them. _Those arrows…_

He contacted Caranya to get the end of it. "_Captain, can you see with what we're dealing exactly here? I could have sworn having already seen that arrow design somewhere._"

"..."

"_Ma'am?_"

"_Dremora… those are Dremora arrows. Don't ask me how but the bandits we are fighting have Dremora foot soldiers and mages alongside other daedra!_" Caranya finally answered.

"_Daedra! How can this be possible for a bunch of bandits and deserters to have daedra with them when the best the local army had was flying grown up dragonlings?_" Black-Scales questioned.

"_Cyrus, the arrows you've been targeted with, they're not made of pure daedric materials?_" Jing asked her comrade.

"_Negative. It looks somewhat similar now that you said it but of vastly inferior quality._"

"_Then we're dealing with low-caste members. Finally a bright news,_" She concluded.

"_I'll contact immediately the Magus-Commander. In the meantime, try to rally the defenders as best you can to hold off the attackers. If the worse came to it… no holding back unless if the city ends up damaged. We're gonna make it!"_ Caranya said, still shaken by what she saw.

As the connection ended, Cyrus turned his gaze towards Norman. "We need to rally your men now! The enemy may use these attacks at his advantage to enter the city!"

The blonde man didn't answer.

"Come on!"

Rory pulled the Battlemage aside. "It's useless. I sensed his men death. It's just us now."

The Heartlander looked before him. The fireballs rain had left the path to the Gate obstructed with the destroyed building. At least it would delay the daedra.

"Then we retreat for now, find another path and come back with more men."

"Assuming they simply didn't decide to just all hide themselves," the Apostle pointed.

* * *

"_Commander Sejanus Aelius, this is Captain Caranya of Argos! I have urgent informations to report! Italica is under siege by a group of bandits allied with daedra! They already started bombarding the city with fireballs!_"

"_I am afraid to say I am somewhat aware of it. Or rather you are not the only team facing similar encounters. Captain Alexios Marcius and his men are currently fighting a roving band who ambushed them. As for myself… let say I managed to run into one of them too._"

A spellcaster Dremora had just called his brethren to fight for him. Sejanus had merely raised his hand to summon a group of skeleton Legionaries. The two armies were now clashing with the Legionaries having the advantage thanks to their more disciplined formation.

"_I should be able to contact Tamriel very soon to inform them about the full situation. In the meantime your objectives are unchanged. Protect the countess and the city. We need the latter relatively intact to use it as our base. Aside that, bring them the pain Captain!_"

"_As you command Sir!_"

As the connection cut, Caranya concentrated herself. Her eyes started to take a bluish purple glow as she extended her arms towards the sky. Dark clouds started to form above the city.

"_Listen up everyone! I am calling a storm to support you. Commander Sejanus is dealing with troubles of his own until he contact Tamriel. It's now up to us to protect the city till that time. I repeat, the city mustn't fall!"_

"Where are those clouds suddenly coming from?" Rory asked her companion as she watched the sky.

"Could be the weather changing, could be magic, it really doesn't matter now," Cyrus answered as he was dragging Norman with him.

They had turned back, trying to find another way to the Gate and any reinforcements they could take with them. They had of course yet to see any city watch member running to help.

_Did they just all desert? _The Cyrod thought.

His thoughts were interrupted when a mounted party met them. They immediately recognized the Princess and Bozes, accompanied by two other girls of their order. Piña halted her party upon seeing them.

"Norman! What happened?" she tried to ask him. Since no answer came she turned her gaze on Cyrus and Rory.

"Well…" the Apostle began, "everything in the main Gate vicinity got hit by a rain of fire and then of arrows. No survivors aside us. We were trying to find… well anyone really and another way more easy to access the Gate. Assuming there is anyone in the first place to accompany us."

One of the girl with short silver hair dismounted and went to Norman. "Hey! Snap up Norman! We need you right now! You're one of the best fighter of the order! We'll relax later!"

That got him a reaction. "Don't you fucking tell me I am relaxing Panache! Where the fuck were you all when all the people under my command just went poof in a single moment? By the gods what was I supposed to do? Tell me!"

Cyrus grabbed him by the shoulder as Panache step back, mortified by her comrade outburst.

"Calm down. She's right, we need to focus back if we want to save the city," the Battlemage stated.

"Who in the Underworld do you think you're talking to?"

Seeing the situation quickly escalating, Piña intervened. "It's enough Norman! You can retreat if you want but don't antagonize everyone!" she commanded him. That stopped him net. She then turned her gaze on the "mercenary". "I'm sorry I don't recognize you well with the helmet…"

"It's Cyrus your Highness."

"Cyrus. Could you tell me more about this… rain of fire? What is your expertise on the situation?"

"The enemy has mages with them, that's the only answer. We absolutely need to go back to the Gate and engage them in a close fight. They shouldn't risk their own troops by bombarding them."

"Mages…" more headaches were coming. She shook her head. "No time! You heard him? To the main Gate!" She launched her horse at full speed. She hoped she would rally the few guardsmen left to fight.

The others followed her only for Bozes' horse to start rearing dangerously. "Someone help me!" She was threatening to fall.

Cyrus reacted faster and grabbed the animal. Unseen to anyone his eyes glowed green briefly as he whispered calming words to the beast.

"Thank you," a relieved Bozes said, "this is the first time I've seen her act like that. What could have pushed her to do it?"

The "mercenary" nodded while gently patting the horse's head. _I wonder indeed_. He felt suddenly a familiar sensation overrunning him. He turned his head where the Princess was. "Wait! Your Highness there's…."

Whatever he was going to say was cut by the sound a fireball crashing next to where she was, leading to another building falling and cutting the path to the Gate.

Everybody was too shocked to react immediately.

Finally Bozes got out of her stupor. "Piña!"

No answer came.

"Piña! Answer me!" She was totally panicked and tried to get horse to move. Cyrus stopped her. "Let me go! I order you to let me go!"

"And do what? Get yourself killed?" Rory said rather coldly. "He is trying to save you."

"But… but… I can't abandon her! She's my Princess and my best friend! Why would you even understand that? You're not even fully human!" She was in tears.

Visibly angered, Rory advanced towards her with a threatening glare. Cyrus blocked her way, shaking his head. This was enough to stop her though without refraining her from sending a murderous gaze.

"_Captain… did you see what happened at my position?_"

"_I did._"

"_The Princess, did she seem to have survived?_"

"_Her aura didn't disappear so I guess she's still alive but barely._" Caranya paused. "_You want to go, right Cyr'? But of course you want._"

He didn't answer.

"_Just tell me, not as your officer for that one moment, but as your friend, why? I know you. It's not for pragmatism._"

He looked briefly at the sobbing Bozes who was comforted by her fellow knights.

"_Because… because of what I already did once. For a dear friend. And besides… I know I can save her without any problems._"

The Altmer smiled fondly. "_Go for it soldier. But first…_" she added Jing and Black-Scales in their telepathic conversation, "_we pray._"

They all kneeled, holding their staves in the ground before them. "_**Divines we pray to you, in our darkest hour. Father Akatosh, Dragon God, grant us strength. Arkay, God of the Dead, protect our souls from the depths of Oblivion. Merciful Stendarr, Patron God of the Legion, grant us your righteous fury for the Daedra are at our door. Talos, Hero-God of War, grant us victory in battle. Magnus, greatest of the Magna-Ge, shine your Light upon us. And Shezarr the Creator, ancestor spirit of our Order… grant us your undying will. So be it.**_"

Cyrus stood up, Rory looking at him with confusion. He walked right to the blocked path and climbed it.

"You're not going to save her," he said to Bozes. "I'll be going. And I'll bring her back alive."

"Don't be stupid!" Panache interjected. "I commend your bravery but don't go risking your life in vain! The Princess would have never wanted that!"

She also didn't want to lose the only person looking experienced in this sort of a mess.

"I'm not throwing my life if I can save her," he stated plainly. He then jumped off the ruin.

"... he's either stupid or really brave."

She then noticed Rory was walking towards the ruin too.

"You are right in that I can't let him risk his life. Plus my Apostle sense has been acting strangely lately. There is something I need to verify." The girl realized an impressive high jump to rejoin Cyrus.

"Wait for me!" She exclaimed as she ran up to him.

"You came."

"Of course I did. I couldn't let you play the hero and go meet my boss too soon." Her smile widened. "So why did you want so badly the Princess?"

He didn't answer right away. "It was the right thing. Besides I was going to the main Gate regardless. With or without reinforcement."

"And you think you can take bandits with spellcasters on your own?"

"Yes"

"Modesty isn't one of you quality I presume?"

_You'd be wrong_, he mused as he used his detection spell to locate Piña. Two auras next to each other appeared, one dead and the other still alive. Wreckage were hiding them from view.

He walked towards them. "There"

Rory followed him, visibly confused until her face lit in recognition as she saw the Princess lying face down next to the body of her deceased horse. Cyrus carefully checked her, putting her on the back.

"How did you…" the Apostle started.

"She has several broken bones, possibly her ribs damaged too, internal bleedings. Her skull may also have suffered a trauma though not severe enough to kill her."

Rory looked back from where they came. "If this is true, then her fate is sealed. I have no healing power and the only one who could save her are that Lelei girl and her master on the other side of the city. And even I doubt they could fully restore her."

Cyrus didn't say anything, simply applying his hands above the abdomen of the wounded. They started glowing white and soon so was the Princess.

Rory watched the scene, taken aback. "You were a mage all along! You hid it but why? Wait… your friends too are in it?"

He absently nodded, concentrated on the girl below him.

Several explosions were suddenly heard across the city.

He reached his comrades. "_What was that?_"

"_Those damn dremora bandits whatever… they just started bombarding my side of the walls,_" a visibly angered Black-Scales answered. "_Oblivion take them! All the watchmen who didn't fled are dead! I barely escaped it myself! They punched a hole in the wall!_"

"_The same thing happened here!_" Jing reported.

"_I get it now. Those bastards were focused on softening the city's defenders and breaking their morale, _" Caranya deduced. "_And now we're the last line of defense between them and the rest of the city. Get ready!_"

"So they are finally coming." He had fortunately finished healing Piña and put her to safety behind him before grabbing his staff.

Rory imitated him and took her hallberg.

Soon enough they arrived. They were three in full armor, which surprisingly lacked either red or blue color, respectively the trademarks of Merhunes Dagon and Molag Bal. As a result their equipment appeared mostly black.

_Those Dremoras… are they unaffiliated?_

The same scene was replaying itself before Jing and Black-Scales. The former, as the team expert of Oblivion, identified right away their caste.

"_Churl! Those are Churl."_

"_Really? I'm almost insulted. They could have at least sent Caitiff,_" Black-Scales joked as he unsheathed his dual blades.

"_Not the moment! The area where you all are isn't the only one where they can enter! One to ten we may be better but we are fighting in urban area and they outnumber us!_" Caranya informed them.

"_How many?_" Cyrus asked.

"_Several hundreds with the bandits. From what I'm seeing at least._"

* * *

As Dremoras closed on her, Jing started glowing dark purple. Her armor was replaced by a full replica of a daedric armor with a face of terror*. Her staff had equally been replaced with a bound longsword. In a swift move, she cut three of them in two parts. The last struck her with his mace. To his dismay he didn't even manage to dent her. She decapitated him with the same ease she had dispatched the others.

* * *

Black-Scales for his part had simply vanished. As the daedra carefully searched him by hacking anything suspect with their weapons, they were hit by a red light. They growled, rendered utterly berserk by the spell and turned on the closest living thing nearby : themselves.

_Oh Divines I do love my job_, the Argonian mused as he watched the Dremoras killing each other.

* * *

Back at the main Gate, Cyrus' staff blade was now burning. The Battlemage and the Apostle had taken an offensive posture.

One of the dremoras roared. "Face us mortals if you dare!" he said in his guttural accent.

The pair charged, Cyrus letting a warcry. "**Vae Victis!**"**

* * *

* daedric face of terror : one of the original daedric helmet in Morrowind

** Vae Victis : woe to the conquered


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_City of Italica_**

Cyrus thrust his staff blade through the Dremora. The weapon pierced through the fiend as if he was made of butter. He growled as he burned to death from the inside, his natural magical resistance not enough to protect him.

The one facing Rory wasn't having any more luck. She easily dodged each of his attacks then decapitated him with one swing. Blood flowed on her face yet she strangely wasn't smiling anymore.

The last Daedra roared with rage at the loss of his comrades. Cyrus shut him up with a small fireball. The resulting explosion blew up his head.

The Battlemage turned his gaze back. Piña hadn't woken up from the fighting and was still lying on the ground as if she was sleeping peacefully.

"We need to get the Princess to safety before more come."

Rory didn't answer him, gazing at the Dremora bodies.

"Rory?"

"I don't understand," she started to say. "I am the Apostle of Emroy, the God of Death, Darkness, War and Love. I have lived for nine centuries and traveled across the entire world, seen things most people never even dream of. So why is it I never saw those creatures until today?" She turned her gaze on him. "And why is it I did not sense their deaths when they fell?"

"They didn't die."

She looked at him puzzled. "What do you mean?" She smashed one of the bodies to piece. "They are as dead as one can be."

"We merely destroyed their bodies. Eventually they'll get others."

Her face became serious. "What are you saying? How can you know this? What are these creatures?"

"They are Dremora. They're a member of what is called the Daedra. The Daedra… well they're some sort of immortal creatures who exist outside the cycle of life and death. In fact they existed before it even was a concept. Daedra never die. The most we can do is destroy their body if they have been physically summoned as we did here. Their "souls", if we can call them that, will be sent to the Void or "Waters" of Oblivion, where they will eventually reform on their home plane. Oblivion it's… well to put it simply it's a place far outside this one with numerous planes of existence like the world we are in yet very different."

He wasn't sure if his explanation had been sufficiently clear or if Rory had understood everything but he wasn't much of a teacher. And while what he just said wasn't common knowledge, most children in Tamriel had heard about Oblivion and the Daedra. How does one explain what has been known since before Creation?

Rory had sat on one of the bodies, not caring about staining her dress with blood. "... Until this day I had never heard of anything you just said. Not even Emroy told me about these "Daedra". And he never hid anything from me. Of course I knew about other places not physically here like Heaven, where most of the Gods live, and the Underworld where… Hardy hangs out." She had said the name with such venom Cyrus briefly wondered what was the history between the girl and the Goddess.

"Of course I knew other worlds existed, after all the Gate has the purpose of drawing new beings here…" She shut herself then looked at her companion then to the bodies then back to him. "The Gate… the Gate!" She got up. "By the Underworld! That stupid bitch!" She kicked with rage the body under her, sending it high in the sky.

"Emroy had warned me about something going on with the Gate that Hardy opened. Now I know." She looked him straight in the eyes.

"They came from there. That's the only way I can think of. Yet… you know of things. Way beyond what a mortal should know. Such knowledge would be suppressed by the Gods so there are two possibilities: either you're an Apostle, which I know you're not. Or…" she paused. "You and your friends came through it too, right?"

"Yes"

"That's it? No denying?"

"There is no point in it anymore."

They still hadn't made any hostile move towards each other.

More Dremoras approached. Cyrus cast a Wall of Fire, trapping them. Rory threw her halberd, impaling two of them. The rest burned alive.

She used her telekinesis to get her weapon back. "Then why? Why did you help the villagers? Why did you help defend the city? Why did you go save the Princess?"

"Our quarrel is only with the Saderan Empire, not the people. They came from the Gate with the intention to invade and enslave us for no reason. We fought back and won. All we want now is to end this war they started unprovoked, nothing more."

"So you got beef with the Empire?" Her smile came back. "Can't say I like them either so that's fine with me. But what about the Daedra?"

He shook his head. "Unknown. We were as surprised as everyone to see them here. If they are working with the bandits that means at the very least they have a sorcerer who made some sort of pact and called them. Or it could be worse."

She tipped her head in confusion. "How worse?"

"Anything from Daedra overrunning the entire world by sheer numbers to having it pulled into another plane forcefully. Assuming an angry Daedric God doesn't manifest to destroy the plane or fuse it with his own," he explained without blinking.

"Okay… and you know that because?"

"It happened to us in the past. Several times. We pulled through thanks to Divine intervention."

She had a maniacal laugh. "So basically we need the Gods to act? Hardy couldn't even control where the Gate opened! What is she gonna do now? Ask her Apostle to do something useful for once?"

He loaded Piña on his back, securing her arms around his neck. "We'll deal with those here, then we find out what happened. But first, the Princess. I'm gonna need you to cover me until we secure her."

They walked through the deserted streets, trying to get back on their path.

"Where is everyone?" Rory asked as she looked at the various empty buildings. "You think they all had the time to flee before it started?"

"I hope so."

The girl went to inspect some of them. "No bodies here. Do Daedra take prisoners?"

Before Cyrus could answer her, a towering figure burst through the house, grabbing the Apostle with one hand. The moonlight revealed the beast's crocodilian appearance, a Daedroth. The fiend roared at his prey, crushing her. The girl moaned in pain. She was however able to overpower its grip before impaling it. The creature growled but it was far from dead It breathed fire at Rory, trying to burn her to ashes.

She countered with her telekinesis to reverse the spell on its caster. This only angered the Daedroth further, who charged her with great strength, using his momentum to project her through several buildings.

"Rory!" Cyrus yelled.

Before he could prepare to engage the Oblivion creature, a lightning bolt coming from the sky struck it, disintegrating the Daedroth.

"_Thanks for the save, Captain,_" he said telepathically.

"_Just get the girls out of there, you'll thank me later._"

He grabbed the halberd from the beast's remains before searching for Rory.

He found her inside a ravaged house, clutching her belly. She was bleeding heavily. He went quickly to her side.

"Here. Let me heal you," he proposed.

"Thanks…" she grunted, "but save it from someone who can't regenerate from deadly wounds. I should be fi… raaargh! Fuck! That… thing got me good." She breathed hard as her wounds were slowly healing. "So, just out of curiosity, what the hell was that one's name?"

"A Daedroth. Much higher on the totem pole than the Churl Dremoras we faced so far."

"Yeah, thanks for telling me. I had no idea," she replied sarcastically. She finally got up, having almost fully recuperated. Cyrus handed her back her weapon before they both left the house.

Suddenly Cyrus felt his "load" moving. Clearly the Princess was finally waking up.

"Where… where am I?" She asked. She blushed out of embarrassment when she realized where she was.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She ordered.

"You could be a bit more polite. He just saved your life," Rory reprimanded her.

"Don't you remember anything?" Cyrus asked her as he let her down.

"I was… heading towards the main gate. Then… I remember a flash with a great noise and then… nothing?"

"You were hit by a spell, I tried to warn you but it was too late. Your horse didn't survive. The fall made you lose consciousness," he explained.

Piña inspected herself, then looked back at the duo confused. "Shouldn't I be heavily injured? How did I end up only knocking myself?"

"Oh you were," Rory replied with a devious smile. "He just worked his "magic"."

"His "magic"?" She wondered a moment about what the Apostle had meant then shrugged it off, putting it on the account of her very special personality.

Cyrus for his part simply stared at the demigoddess who was sticking out her tongue to mock him. _She really is still a child._

He whistled for his mount. The horse arrived minutes after being called. Unbeknownst to both ladies, he had actually used magic.

"Wait, you could have called your horse all along? Then why didn't you do it before instead of just walking?" Rory chastised him.

"I had my reasons," he simply stated.

He helped up the Princess on his mount. Rory followed, putting herself in front of her.

"Are you sure your horse can take three passengers?" Piña asked.

He didn't answer right away. Instead more Dremoras arrived, alongside another Daedroth.

"Emroy preserve us! What are these things? I never saw those kinds of Demihumans before!" she screamed.

Rory snorted. "Well they aren't Demihumans Princess," she turned her head towards him, "Come on! What are you doing? Join us!"

"You're gonna stay with the Princess," he simply said.

"Of course I'm gonna stay with her! Now come with us!"

He didn't answer, instead petting his horse's head. "Go"

The beast launched itself to a gallop, taking with her both girls.

"Wait! What about you?" Piña yelled.

"He intends to fight them alone," Rory deduced. She smiled. "He is absolutely mad. I think I understand why I like his aura."

_That was my reason,_ he thought as he saw them disappearing from his view. He turned back to the approaching Daedra. His body suddenly exploded in fire as his flaming aura took shape.

The dozens of Daedra were now circling him, taunting. "You're all alone, vermin! Once we're done with you it will be their turn!"

The Battlemage didn't answer. Instead he instantly summoned a large brown bear whose first act was tackling one of the Dremora to the ground , before mauling him to death.

Before the rest could engage the "animal" and his master, they were stopped by Cyrus calling his other summons. A flesh atronach towering over even the Daedroth and three well armored and armed skeleton champions in close formation joined the fight. The Atronach smashed through the group of Dremora with his mace-like arm, sending some of them flying, allowing Cyrus and the skeletons to close in on them.

Having lost their morale, some of the surviving Dremora tried to flee, only for the Daedroth to charge them out of anger. The crocodilian Daedra caught one in its mouth before biting him to death. He then focused on Cyrus who was currently engaging two Dremora at once, his flaming aura forcing them to stay at range.

Upon hearing the roar and seeing it starting to charge, the Battlemage concentrated a dark purple sphere of summon in his left hand. I have one last surprise for you. He unleashed the spell between him and the beast.

A portal formed and a female figure clad in a golden armor from head to toe emerged. The summoned Aureal, more commonly known as a Golden Saint, raised its shield to meet the Daedroth's impact. Despite the obvious difference in size, the female Daedra was able to stand her ground. Swift as the wind, she cut the beast's arm, resulting in a pained roar from the Daedroth. Before he could recover, the Golden Saint stabbed it in the knee, forcing it to the ground. She then finished it off with a clean decapitation.

* * *

After the first assault, Jing had used her mastery of sorcery to summon a small elite army under her command : two Dremora Lords, three armored Daedroths carrying axes, a Winged Twilight and of course her bodyguard, a hulking male Xivilai. So far the invaders had been outmatched in every capacity, not even groups of Daedroths had been a match.

The allied Daedra had been dispersed alongside the left side of the Walls to make sure the invaders didn't take advantage of unoccupied areas to penetrate the city. The situation had been rather calm so far and the young woman was wondering what the enemy was up to.

She received a telepathic communication. "_Jing, come here, it's Cyrus._"

"_Glad to hear you. How are you doing on your side?_" she asked.

"_I just got the girls to safety. I'm currently patrolling my area. What about you?_"

"_Nothing so far. It's almost as if they have given up. My summons have been reporting nothing for the past few minutes_," she replied while still checking her mental links.

"_Good,_" her comrade said. "_There was something I wanted to discuss with you. We don't need to bother the others for now. It's about those Daedra. Don't you find them strange?_"

"_Definitely. The Dremora lack any affiliation to a particular Prince, Daedroths can be employed by absolutely anyone… there's no possible way to link them to any one Prince. The two prime suspects, Mehrunes Dagon and Molag Bal, don't act like that. Not to mention I don't see what in this world might interest them._"

"_Probably nothing. Rory told me she had never seen or heard about Daedra before today. She believes it's linked to the Gate._"

"_Impossible. The Gate is within Mundus. No Prince could manipulate it to its leisure. The Covenant ensures that,_" Jing reasoned.

"_Perhaps we are looking it the wrong way then. These Daedra may just be minions of the Bandit lord and there are no Princes involved,_" Cyrus advanced.

The familiar sound of a fireball being cast resonated and Jing raised just in time a ward to protect herself. A hooded figure resembling a Dremora surrounded by Bonelords were facing her. Her Xivilai charged in after summoning his own clannfear and she followed them. The Daedra roared before smashing his warhammer into the undead. The spellcasters switched targets and attempted to fry him alive with a lightning bolt. Fortunately the Xivilai was able to absorb part of the attack into his own magicka reserve, not without harm.

Jing, after cutting down two bonelords, counter-attacked with a lightning spell of her spellcaster was able to counter with a ward. This however distracted him from the clannfear who sent the mage flying with a charge. Upon getting up and his hood having fallen, Jing realized her mistake about the mage's true identity. Although his face was similar to a Dremora, his skin and eyes were that of a Xivilai.

_A Xivkyn!_

This enraged her Xivilai who attacked the enemy Daedra before his mistress could react. Dropping his weapon, he grabbed the now unfortunate spellcaster's head at two hands before crushing it. The Xivkyn struggled briefly, trying to escape the grip before dying in agonized cries. The Xivilai released his prey before smiling in triumph. Evidently his hate of the hybrid Daedra had been stronger than anything.

Jing approached the body, inspecting it.

"_Jing! What happened?_" Cyrus asked her.

"_A Xivkyn attacked me._"

"_One of those Dremora-Xivilai hybrids employed only by Molag Bal_?"

"_The same ones._" She looked at his robe. " _Yet like the rest, this one isn't wearing any sign of allegiance to Bal. Something that goes against everything we know about their society._"

"_So he's an outcast,_" her comrade stated.

"_Like the rest probably. Divines I have no idea what's going on. We need to get ahold of that "Bandit lord"._"

Their conversation was cut short as several lightning bolts struck.

"_Attention everyone! The enemy went around the gates and is now attacking and breaking through from the rear of the city, left and right. I'm trying to hold them off but there are too many. They're heading towards the still populated area!_"

* * *

**_Ykalon, Imperial camp_**

"I'll admit, this Princess seems to be quite something. And you say she might be the heir?" Ivan said.

Livia shook her head. "Only rumors, your Highness, unlike what I have seen from your people, women are rarely in positions of power in Falmart. Only if there is no male heir. And even then, it's likely her position will pass to her husband. Which is why it was strange when the Emperor allowed her to have her own Knightly Order."

The pleasant conversation was suddenly interrupted as Hector teleported inside the tent in a flash of light. "Lady Sartorius, Count Formal," he saluted them before turning towards Ivan. "Your Highness, I'm afraid we have a situation in our hands. I've already warned the Crown Prince."

Ivan got up from his seat, his face becoming serious. " Tell me old friend, what is happening?"

"When Magus-Commander Sejanus Aelius ceased all communications after his last report I thought nothing of it. But it turns out there was a good reason for that, him and several of our parties have been ambushed and are still currently fighting as we speak. Italica is even under siege," the Imperial Battlemage explained.

Colt almost jumped up from his seat, panicked. "My city is under attack? By whom? What about my daughter?"

Livia went at his side to reassure him. "Please my friend, I'm sure Myui is safe as we speak." She turned towards Hector, asking him silently to answer.

"Lady Sartorius is right, your daughter was safe last I spoke with the Commander," the Battlemage confirmed. "The Princess that had taken control of your city, as you may have guessed already, was Piña Co Lada and her Knights. The city had received an ultimatum from a bandit lord when Captain Caranya's team arrived. As a result they were recruited to defend the city. At the same time both the Commander and Captain Alexios Marcius' team came attacked by parties of… Daedra."

"Divines preserve us," Ivan said as he tried to keep his calm.

Hector continued. "It turns out that the bandits attacking Italica have Daedra working with them. How? We don't know for sure. Sejanus annihilated the ones attacking him to be able to establish contact anew. Same with Alexios, as they were in an open field. Italica is more uncertain as our soldiers are trying to limit any damage done to the city and protect its inhabitants. However its garrison has been mostly destroyed and they might be overwhelmed if not supported."

"Then there is no time," Ivan said as he began to walk out from the tent. "We need to send in the Centuries to relieve them immediately. They are already prepared." He turned towards the anxious father. "Do not worry, our soldiers know what they're dealing with. Your city will be saved before the end of the night."

Hector followed him before teleporting them both to the main camp where Basil and the Legates were already waiting for them. They bowed.

One of the Centuries was already assembled, ready to go. A few Knights had been added as auxilia.

"Centurion Marius Aurelius and his men are ready to depart, we're only waiting for a connection to be made," Basil informed them.

"I will contact Sejanus immediately so he will inform Captain Caranya. I'm afraid however it may take some time," Hector said as his eyes started glowing.

"Then in the meantime I will personally see my soldiers to encourage them, Divines know they will need it," Ivan replied as he left, flanked by his two everpresent bodyguards to see the century.

Marius immediately noticed him approaching. "Century! Greet your Emperor!"

Immediately as one man the Legionaries kneeled.

Ivan couldn't help but appreciate the discipline of his troops. "At ease soldiers, this is unofficial after all." He looked at the commanding officer. "How are the troops Centurion?"

"Ready for anything your Highness! My men are motivated to fight like never! Even if we face Daedra! The Knights were only integrated today but they have shown competence as such our cohesion remains unaffected!"

Ivan nodded, satisfied by the answer. "Good, good. Centurion Marius Aurelius was it? As a fellow Colovian, tell me, where are you from?"

"From the Western Jerall Mountains, near the border with Skyrim actually. My father was a Nord veteran from the Great War who settled there after meeting my mother. It's because of him I decided to join the Legion actually," the young officer replied grinning.

"An excellent choice. I've read your records, you quickly ascended through the ranks to centurion by illustrating yourself during the War with the Dominion. I can say without a doubt you made the right career choice. I have complete confidence in you and your men."

"Thank you, your Highness! We will not disappoint you!" Marius said.

"Of course. Now I won't hold you back any further. Divines be with you"

As Ivan rejoined the high ranked officers of the Legion, the Century saluted him.

"See Basil," as he joined his son, "that's one of the most important lessons I've taught you."

The Crown Prince nodded, "getting to know our soldiers personally to show we care about them."

"Indeed, the Empire is built on the back of our Legions. As such we must show respect towards the men and women who make up their numbers."

They turned their heads as the Century was now singing in Cyrodilic, one of the traditional war songs learned in the Legion.

**Si vis pacem para bellum**

**Dulce bellum inexpertis**

**Casus belli, (ey!) BASILEUS VULT! (ey!)**

**Inter arma, (ey!) silent leges (ey!)**

**Bellum omnium contra omnes!**

**Bellum omnium calcuo est!**

**Lus ad bello, lus ad belli**

**Bella horrida!**

**Non me constringis... cupivisset**

**Si vis pacem para bellum**

**Bellum omnium contra omnes!***

* * *

_**Italica, a few moments before**_

Without the Princess to command them, Grey had taken the leadership of the group. He had assembled them before the City Palace alongside the city watch. Or rather the few stragglers who hadn't left or died.

Bozes was still inconsolable over the loss of the Princess and Norman was thinking the situation hopeless, his fighting spirit shattered. In truth Grey was of the same opinion. The morale of the other troops was barely better, the enemy had magic and who knows what else, most of the watch and the mercenaries were probably dead and no one knew where Rory had gone.

At least they were going to do a last stand here. Better to die than taken as a slave, especially for the girls.

The sound of a horse galloping was suddenly heard. Focusing on the sound (helped by the fact the city was almost entirely silent), Grey could tell it was only one.

"Prepare yourselves! We don't know whether it's friend or foe!" He ordered.

He distantly made out a figure but it was only as it passed under the moonlight he recognized them.

The Apostle and… the Princess! She lives! He rejoiced.

Bozes saw it too and as soon as Piña's feet touched the ground she embraced her, crying. "I thought you were dead!"

As the Princess pulled over from the hug, she spoke in an excited tone. "The mercenary, Cyrus! He saved my life but he stayed behind! There were creatures I've never seen before! We must help him!"

Grey shook his head. "I'm sorry, your Highness." He showed her the rest of the group. "We are all that remains. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for him save praying to Emroy and Hardy for his soul."

"Well if I were you I wouldn't count on Hardy to lift a finger," Rory said in a mocking tone as she approached them. "As for Emroy, that would require that the madman actually died. Having seen him fight I wouldn't count him or his friends out just yet."

"Does it matter?" Norman replicated, having heard the conversation. "Whether they are dead or not they are just four people! What can they do to turn the tide?"

The Apostle looked at him with a mischievous smile. "Many things. Besides you have me on your side, never forget it."

As to make her right, several lightning bolts punctuated her sentence.

* * *

Cyrus was now running alongside the walls to the right of the Main Gate, trying to get as fast as possible to the other side of the city. He had used a scroll of speed prepared to this purpose since he was now without a mount. He had left all of his minions behind in case more Daedra would come, with the exception of the bear he had recalled, and his Golden Saint, who was following him closely. He had given her the same scroll to allow her to keep up.

He was periodically checking the walls for holes, making sure Daedra weren't entering the city through to them as he passed.

He suddenly stopped, realizing his Aureal wasn't following him anymore.

"Mira? Where are you?" As he used their summoner-summon link to telepathically contact her. No answer came.

As he was going back on his footsteps, Mira was launched into him like a cannonball, projecting them both with great force.

Rendered groggy by the impact, he saw his summon lying next to him, knocked out. Considering Mira was the equal of a Dremora Lord, this was bad news.

A roar designated the culprit, a male Xivilai. The Daedra ran towards him. Cyrus got up with difficulty, trying to concentrate as a cloud of smoke began to form around him. The Xivilai suddenly emitted a painful cry and stopped his course. A large gaping wound had been opened where his heart was located. The monster made a few steps before falling dead.

Black-Scales materialized himself before him, the brutish fiend's heart impaled on his sword. "Merciful Stendarr, you okay Cyrus?"

"I think so. I was just groggy from the impact. Thank you by the way."

"Don't mention it." The disguised Argonian pointed to the Aureal. "What about her?"

The Golden Saint groaned in response, regaining consciousness. "Damn that stupid brutish male!" She spat as she got up.

"Do you need help? I can heal you," Cyrus proposed his summon.

"My pride is hurt enough as it is, thank you," she answered sarcastically. "I'll handle myself." She cast a minor healing spell on herself .

Her summoner approached the fallen Xivilai, looking at his body pensively.

"They started deploying the elite it seems," his comrade said. "I think some of the Dremora they sent were Caitiff; I'm not an expert like Jing, but they seemed a bit more resilient. However I would have never thought they had Xivilai."

Cyrus had remained silent the entire conversation, still studying his deceased foe. "That Xivilai… he isn't bald or shaved and he is wearing an armored loincloth rather than a robe. That's the confirmation Jing and I needed. Definitely not affiliated with Molag Bal. The Xivkyn she saw earlier also disqualifies Mehrunes Dagon. Mmm.. still inconclusive."

"So the mystery remains. Anyway we should go back," Black-Scales as he faded, "good luck."

"You too."

Mira had evidently finished healing and was ready to depart which she acknowledged with a nod.

As they were running once again they came across an odd sight. People were sacking houses with no one to stop them. Upon closer inspection Cyrus realized those were probably the bandits they were supposed to stop before the whole mess started.

Well at least I have found a way to recharge my magicka without potion.

"Look at all of this! It belongs to us and we didn't even have to fight for it!" one of them said.

"The chief was right! Those creatures are truly a gift from the Gods! A shame they took everyone here as slaves, I wouldn't have minded one or two women now!"

The Battlemage signaled for his Golden Saint to not move as he approached them. "Stop right there, criminal scum! You've violated the city's law!"

They stopped, surprised someone would actually try to confront them especially alone.

"Guys, we found a hero! I'm so scared right now!" They laughed.

Cyrus' eyes glowed red while an aura of the same color enveloped him. He performed a quick hand gesture towards them.

Suddenly the bandits cried as they found themselves in pain and red tendrils were now connecting them to Cyrus. By combining an absorbed life spell and using another to trade his own life force for magicka he was able to replenish himself fully.

He glanced at the bodies. You'll serve better in death than in life. A pale blue spectral aura surrounded him.

* * *

"_Captain Caranya, this is Commander Sejanus. How is the situation on your side?_"

"_Not very well, I'm afraid._" She called several strikes on groups getting too close to the location of the refugees.

"_I've reestablished the connection with Tamriel. Your Century is ready to be deployed. They only wait for your signal. I wish I could come but alas I have other matters to attend to. Divines be with you_."

As she sent a final bolt both her scrying and storm spells cancelled. She was exhausted. She grabbed two magicka potions of high quality and downed them. She then levitated to land before the palace to the Knights' astonishment.

"You!" Piña exclaimed, "how…"

"No time Princess! The enemy is coming from behind! I'm going to face them! Keep her safe!" She ordered, dropping the act. She then left them here, speechless.

"By Emroy… did she just fly?" one of them managed to say.

"I told you we shouldn't have counted them out," Rory said in her usual joyous tone. She immediately went after the disguised Altmer.

Caranya had called her mount to cross through the city faster, hoping to get to the Daedra before they got the villagers.

"Do you mind if I come with you?"

She turned her head, surprised to see Rory sitting behind her. "Sure. Whatever you wish little miss," she said, ignoring the Apostle antics.

She pouted. "What happened to "Lady Rory"?"

_It went somewhere else with your maturity apparently._

Cries of panics resonated across the streets near the char arena. Some of the townsfolk had fled their homes after the Daedra opened the breach in the walls. They had joined with the Coda villagers. When the enemy started showing up, Master Cato had been forced to put all of his magic in a magical barrier engulfing everyone including their wagons. The effort had been exhausting and he wasn't sure how long he would last.

Lelei and Tuka had joined him to repel the enemy, one with her explosive spells, the other with her enchanted arrows.

"These creatures! I've never seen them before in any record of the Rondel Academy! What is happening?" the old sage questioned nervously.

Some Dremoras fell after one of the enhanced arrows went through one of his eyes, others from having part of their bodies blown off. Sadly others took far more to defeat and the Daedroths so far had shrugged everything.

"Focus on the barrier!" One of the few Dremora with a helmet said.

The sound of a horse galloping had them stopping to turn around.

Rory and Caranya jumped from their mount in a fighting posture. The Daedra decided to switch targets to them. Caranya cast a shield spell on her and Rory, much to the latter's surprise, before summoning her familiar and her daedric summon. A large tiger from the Niben and a female Mazken emerged from the portals.

"Wait, it's one of them, how is she on our side?" Rory said as she pointed to the Dark Seducer.

"Daedra are loyal to those who summon them, those here might not have acted alone," the Altmer explained.

The Mazken immediately unsheathed her weapon, a whip, before unleashing its lightning enchantment. The tiger was at her side, growling threateningly to the fiends.

"Kill them!" the Dremora leader ordered.

The Daedra charged. Rory decided to target the Daedroths first, she had learned her lesson from before and wouldn't underestimate them again. She began a deadly dance around the crocodilian creatures, evading gracefully every one of their attacks while she replicated by chopping off their limbs and decapitating them. One of them got lucky and landed a blow but the shield spell took the brunt of it. She turned around, smiling as daedric blood flowed on her face. In one swift move the beast lost its head.

Caranya and her summon were no less successful themselves. The tiger was jumping from one Dremora to another tearing their throats, backed by the Mazken. Her lightning whip was dreadfully effective, capitalizing on the enemy Daedra's elemental weakness. She slashed three Churl, disintegrating the weak Dremoras.

The Altmer for her part was facing the Dremora leader. He was obviously of a higher caste considering he sported a helmet and seemed tactically adept. She charged a powerful lightning bolt before throwing it. The Dremora smiled under his helmet. His body glowed purple upon being hit and reflected the spell on its caster. Caranya grunted as she was thrown back from a few steps. Thankfully her shield spell combined with her armor's enchantment and her lightning training had lessened the damage.

_Damn reflection spell._

She regained her breath as the Dremora advanced towards her. An arrow hit the fiend with great strength though it had little effect other than him turning around and sending a deadly glare to Tuka behind the bubble. Caranya's eyes glinted as she found the Daedra weakness. She used a telekinesis spell to lift up a stone pillar from a nearby collapsed building before throwing it at her foe. A few nearby Dremoras were hit alongside him, crushed by the telekinetic attack.

The Daedra found himself underneath the pillar, struggling to free himself. Caranya turned into lightning before reforming near him. The Dremora stopped moving as he saw her raising her staff.

He smiled. "We fought bravely. It would be an honor to be defeated by your hand mortal."

She replied with a silent nod as she impaled her blade's staff into his head through his visor, killing him.

Arrows suddenly bounced harmlessly from her armor. She turned to see a few Dremora archers targeting her. They were rewarded for their efforts by a chain lightning spell, turning them to ashes. Yet more fiends still arrived.

A loud roar followed by a Dremora being sent flying past her heralded the arrival of Jing and her Xivilai. Caranya turned once again into lightning to reform near the refugees' bubble. Rory and her summons had mostly secured the area and moved to confront the following waves. Jing went to meet her.

"What is the situation Captain?" she asked.

"I would say stabilized for now," the officer replied as she allowed herself to relax a bit. "Commander Sejanus contacted me. We can establish the connection with Tamriel to bring in the Century. You know what to do."

The Easterner nodded and concentrated herself to send the extra-planar signal.

Cyrus arrived soon after with his Aureal followed by the undead bandits he had raised to hold the Daedra off while his comrade was opening the connection. Boosted by his necromantic magic, they were far more effective and disciplined than before.

Finally an answer came to Jing in the form of a portal. It started to expand to become large enough to allow the reinforcements to pass through.

Upon arriving, Marius ordered his men to unload their crossbows on the surprised Daedra. The Dremoras, Caitiff and Churl alike, fell but the Daedroths survived. Cutting through the undead, they made their way towards the soldiers. The Century had closed its ranks in a tight formation with their spears and shield raised, slowing the beasts charge. The formation suddenly broke apart, allowing fully armored Orcs with two-handed weapons to charge the fiends. The Daedroths, already wounded, were slaughtered to the last one.

The Centurion went to meet the Battlemages. "Magus-Captain Caranya, Battlemages," he saluted.

"Centurion Marius," they answered.

"What is our current status?" the Cyro-Nord asked.

"The enemy has opened several breaches in the city's walls. We've been bleeding them for the past hours, sadly we're only five, barely more than a dozen with our summons and we're fighting in an urban environment ill-suited for powerful spells. Nightblade Black-Scales is still out there doing what he can. The city defenders were reduced to around a dozen of mostly inexperienced young fighters. What about your men?" The Altmer said.

"I have thirty spellswords, not counting my Optio, thirty berserkers, thirty archers, twenty siege engineers with their engine scrolls** and cannons. The rest is fifty regular heavy infantry. All of them outfitted with the best gear available to the Legion." He pointed to a group of horsemen who had emerged last. "We had twenty Breton Knights attached as auxilia as aside from our spellswords we had no cavalry at all."

"Good," the Battlemage officer nodded, "with those numbers we should even the odds. We need to first split up and retake the city, building per building if we must. If my calculations are correct they took heavy losses, enough to push them back and then lead a counter-attack."

"There is something else," Cyrus intervened, "I heard a couple of bandits saying the Daedra captured some of the inhabitants as slaves."

"Then if it's true we must act without waiting. Optio!" the Centurion called.

One of the soldiers advanced. He was wearing armor similar to the Centurion with the exception of the black crested helmet to the red of his superior. As he took off his helmet, his or rather _her_ face revealed that of a blonde tanned woman in her forties compared the much younger Marius. She saluted. "Optio Aviera Mussilius at your command Sir, Ma'am!"

"We are going to split the Century between units. Signal the Sergeants!" He ordered.

"At once Sir!"

"So... what about them?" Rory asked as she pointed to the people still surrounded by the bubble.

Almost everyone jumped up at her unexpected appearance. Before the Centurion or his Optio could speak, Caranya sent them a look with the meaning of _it's a long story, I will explain to you later_.

"They are safe here for now. We need to pursue the enemy first," the Altmer explained.

The Apostle nodded and clapped her hands. "Oh I see! This is going to be fun. By the way, I think I saw your dark lady talking to a golden one. I don't know what she said but the other looked like she was very angered. Maybe it's important?"

The Captain facepalmed as Cyrus left to resolve the matter. "_For the love of Mara._"

* * *

"They're coming! Brace yourselves!" Grey yelled.

They had built makeshift barriers in haste to protect themselves. Yet the enemy was nothing like they could have predicted.

Nightmarish creatures like he had never seen had flooded the main plaza. Horned-Demon looking fiends, Crocodilian beasts, devilish imp creatures… He noticed a few more traditional demihumans and humans bandits but for some strange reason they kept their distance with their allies. The enemy archers prepared to fire.

"Get down and raise your shield!" He ordered.

The arrows flew. A few of the remaining watchmen fell, for lack of better gear and training. The survivors knew they had no hope of winning after all but still stood their ground.

Bozes clutched her side. She had been hit too but refrained herself from screaming. Her heart was pumping adrenaline in her veins at full speed.

_I'm going to die here_, she sadly realized as she lied down.

Death never came. Instead the main group of creatures was hit by a glowing projectile, resulting in a tremendous explosion. A rain of arrows and arrow-like missiles hit the fiends, killing several of them.

Bozes tried to get up. A shadow covered her as she realized one of the fiends had made it to her position. He raised his sword.

The blow never came. Instead a man dressed like a Saderan officer interposed his shield, protecting her. Marius had reacted quickly and taken a potion of speed when he had seen the Dremora looming over his victim. The Daedra snarled.

"How about you fight someone capable of defending himself, coward!" the young officer taunted.

The Dremora attacked but the Centurion merely parried thanks to his shield. Immediately after, he countered with a bash to the head, stunning temporarily his enemy. He then thrust his sword through the monster's head, ending the fight. He turned his head towards the girl. She was unconscious but aside her arrow wound, she didn't seem particularly in danger. He cast a small healing spell to rejuvenate her. He looked over to his unit.

They fought admirably. The open plaza had been perfectly suited for Cyrus to unleash a more powerful fireball without fearing for the city. The Daedra didn't bother using formations or tactics at all, they had been picked up one by one easily at range and the few survivors had been finished by a berserker charge.

Enemy groups suddenly turned on each other much to his surprise.

"Glad to see you finally here Centurion," a voice to his right said.

He turned his head to see a Man in Nightblade armor but he had recognized the voice. "Glad to see you too Black-Scales." He pointed to the Daedra and bandits fighting each other. "Your handiwork I take it?"

The disguised Argonian nodded. "Indeed. I've been using this tactic to push them back from my side of the walls. It works perfectly, they stopped coming."

"So how did Daedra end up here?" Marius asked his friend.

Black-Scales shook his head. "No idea. Cyrus or Jing might know but it's not my area of expertise."

"Then I shall concern myself with simply killing them."

The locals were at a loss of words. They hadn't expected reinforcements at the last minute obviously. Let alone such explosive ones.

Piña scrutinized the newcomers. Their armor was similar enough that of the Imperial army yet she noticed some differences like a higher craftsmanship on par with knights equipment. She froze as she recognized someone among them. "You! Mercenary Cyrus! You're alive!"

The Battlemage turned around to see the Princess walking towards him. "I am, indeed, your Highness."

"And you brought… reinforcements." She looked to the other armored men. "I have currently several questions to ask but they can wait."

He nodded. "Indeed. Stay here safe with your knights, we'll be retaking the city. We have experience dealing with these situations."

Piña was unable to form a counter-argument. In truth the events had long surpassed them. She sighed. "May the Gods be with you."

As predicted, the Daedra and now their bandit "allies" had overextended. The Tamrielians pacified them through the use of urban warfare. Upon one of their scouts coming in contact with the fiends, the Daedra would be baited into an ambush, making use of the environment. Survivors, if any, would then find themselves pinned by the infantry and unable to fight back properly. Spellswords were under orders of taking care of the most dangerous foes such as spellcasters or the rare Xivilai or Dremora officers. The handful of summons left behind by the Battlemages had also been quite helpful.

The lack of a proper chain of command for their enemy was also an advantage for the Legion as it ensured no proper counter to their assault. As Caranya said, building per building they were gaining ground.

It took more than two hours of unrelenting fighting but they had successfully pushed them out of the city walls.

Caranya began to relay orders to the other Battlemages. "_Tell the engineers to use their scrolls to move their cannons to the holes along the walls. Order the spellswords and knights to move to the Main Gate with their mounts._" She summoned her horse.

As she arrived at the main Gate, the mounted force had already been assembled. She joined Marius.

"Some of my men told me they still had numbers on the other side. One of them was even able to discern hundreds, if not more, of people chained together. I guess that's the townsfolk. Strangely they didn't seem too badly hurt," he informed her.

"Probably to sell them as slaves at a high price. Or worse." She shook these thoughts. "An artillery barrage should deplenish their numbers. A cavalry charge will finish them. Their leader remains our top priority. I'll let Cyrus handle him." She turned towards the Heartlander. "I saw him briefly with my scrying spell. He's the only one wearing a robe. You know what to do."

He nodded silently as he climbed on his horse. Rory had of course jumped behind him. The Battlemage seemed to ignore her as he joined the rest of the mounted force.

* * *

Clibitius groaned. It had been hours now since his forces had successfully penetrated Italica. His minions had even brought him countless slaves already. Yet it seemed that parts of the city were still putting up a fight. He had been surprised at first of that violent storm, even frightened, fearing it was divine intervention. But the tempest had ceased a long time ago. And still, even after ordering an attack on the rear of the city, _still nothing_.

He had stopped the assault and was studying his next move. A sudden thunderous noise cut through his thoughts.

Several projectiles from the breach had collided with his "army", resulting in explosions which broke them. As it continued and the bandits began to flee for their lives, he noticed something else. Horsemen were charging from the main Gate, pursuing the routed army.

"Stay and fight back!" he ordered. To no avail as either no one could hear him or no one wanted to follow this command.

"Don't let anyone flee! We can't allow it!" Caranya yelled in the middle of the charge.

The Knights and Spellswords had been augmented with spells, increasing their durability and strength temporarily.

The leader of the Knights took the head of the formation, yelling a famous Bretic warcry. "**Montjoie Saint Pelin!**"

If there was one thing Bretons were good at, it was definitely their heavy cavalry. The battle of Italica proved it once again as they met the enemy.

To their credit the Daedra stood their ground, awaiting them. Unfortunately they were unable to withstand such Juggernauts and the smaller of them, the scamps, were trampled mercilessly. The bandits for their part found that no matter how fast they ran, they couldn't outrun their horses.

Amidst the chaos, Cyrus caught the view of a lone robed figure surrounded by two Dremoras. He changed direction towards him.

"Thanks for the ride," Rory told him, "I'm dropping here." She jumped like a cannonball onto a nearby Xivilai, tackling him to the ground.

Clibitius was now dearly afraid for his life as he saw the lone horseman and his flaming mount coming in his direction, none of his minions able to stop him. He then jumped from his mount as he got close.

"No! I didn't come this far to leave empty handed! Italica will be mine! Learn what it is to cross my path vermin!" the sorcerer taunted.

He concentrated and cast a powerful blast at Cyrus, creating a powerful explosion. Unbeknownst to him, a cloud of smoke had formed around the Battlemage before the spell connected.

"Fear the wrath of Clibitius!"

As the smoke of the explosion dissipated, his smile turned to horror.

In place of Cyrus was now a creature resembling a human skeleton but far more imposing. Two glowing pale blue eyes were staring at him.

The Dremoras charged the monster. It easily overpowered them both, impaling one with his staff and then cutting the other in two before continuing its advance towards Clibitius.

The sorcerer tried to blast it several times. It barely slowed the creature.

Panicked, he tried to flee. Something suddenly grabbed his ankles. Skeleton arms had burst from the ground and held him in place. He screamed as if Emroy himself was coming for him.

The bone abomination stopped upon facing him, dropping its staff. It then presented the restrained Clibitius with some kind of pink gem in its right hand. The sorcerer was unable to understand its meaning and asked silently an answer from the monster.

A dark purple sphere formed in its left hand. Then the creature spoke. "Vae Victis."

As the spell connected with him, Clibitius screamed.

* * *

*If you want peace, prepare for war

War is sweet to those who haven't experienced it

A cause of war, (ey!) the Emperor wills it! (ey!)

In times of war, (ey!) the law falls silent (ey!)

A war of all, against all!

War is for the reckoning of all!

A right to war, the right of war

Horrid war!

You cannot hold me back... even if you tried

If you want peace, prepare for war

A war of all, against all!

(Song is originally from For Honor and called a Knight's resolve, I edited the Deus Vult as it didn't fit the Legion thematically, my thanks to ComparedDread12)

**** **engine scrolls : magical scrolls to move out siege engines, can only be used if the distance between the caster and the siege engine is not too far

_A big thanks to MosAnted for the corrections_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_**Ykalon, hours after the attack on Italica**_

Magnus was beginning to shine his light upon Tamriel. Soldiers still on duty were relieved by their comrades to finish their night. Others didn't have this luxury.

Colt had stayed awake the entire night, unwilling to sleep ever since he heard his city was under attack. Livia had stayed up with him, trying to support him. Both were sporting dark circles under their eyes, showing their exhaustion.

It was in this state that Ivan found them. Unlike them, the Emperor didn't look tired at all. He was carrying two small bottles filled with an unknown liquid. "Greetings Lady Sartorius, Count Formal." He handed them each one bottle. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

"Greetings your Highness," Colt smiled with difficulty. "I thank you for your offer. You'll have to excuse me if I decline it. I'm afraid I don't have the best disposition for a drink right now."

Ivan paused then suddenly smiled. "Oh I see, my mistake. I forgot to tell this isn't some kind of alcoholic beverage to make you relax. This is actually an alchemical concoction that helps restore vigor. The both of you need it. Trust me when I say it is effective, I didn't take one hour of sleep and yet I am as fresh as ever!"

The two Falmartians decided to trust him and took the bottles. As they drank, they were flooded with renewed energy and found themselves rejuvenated.

"Is this… magic?" an incredulous Livia asked as she felt the effects.

Ivan shrugged. "I'm not exactly an expert. On the one hand it's just ingredients like plants mixed together, on the other hand levitation potions exist but enough with exotic beverages." His face became serious. "I am here because we have news from your city Count. One good, one bad. The good news is your city was saved and your daughter confirmed safe."

Colt could breathe again. He was almost excited. "I can't even begin to thank you and your men, your Majesty. I am deeply grateful for it."

Ivan raised his hand to stop him. "Hold on, I did say there was bad news. Although Italica was saved, its walls and some fields were damaged as well several parts of the city. We still don't know if the Daedra which colluded with the bandits and the other groups encountered are linked or not. The region might still be rife with them. Our soldiers are trying to handle the situation as we speak."

"What about my daughter? Could I see her soon?" Colt asked.

"To be entirely frank and perdon my Colovian, the situation is a huge mess. Your daughter is currently the ruler even if she doesn't wield any proper power. It's better she stays there and our soldiers are seen cooperating with her rather than assuming control directly and evacuating her. As for sending you here… matters aside, you are still our prisoner, I'm more worried about an enemy spy discovering you alive and spreading the word to your Emperor. So far, aside from the Princess and her Knights, the mercenary company cover should be still working for the rest of Falmart. If we manage to rally the vassals the situation might change. I just ask you to be patient," Ivan explained.

The Clan Formal head sadly nodded. "I… understand. You're right, Italica's security must be prioritized."

"What about the Princess?" Livia intervened. "What is her current status?"

"She has been asked to stay in the city. She complied without problem. I guess saving the city and its inhabitants was enough of a show of goodwill."

_**Italica**_

As the sun rose on the city, several Legionnaires were seen patrolling the streets while others were trying to fix the damage from the battle. A field hospital had been set up on the main place to take care of the wounded.

Black-Scales was waiting nearby. He had dropped his disguise and let his true self revealed. This didn't cause as much uproar as expected, especially given the city had an important Beastfolk (or as the locals called them "Demihuman'') population.

The people he saw were minding their own business though some were still wary of the various Tamrielian soldiers.

Jing suddenly exited the hospital. He waved at her. As she joined him she took off her helmet and rested her back against a wall, releasing a sigh. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Fine. What about you? You seem tired," he noted.

"Mentally only. It's been a long night. For all of us." She paused, observing the townsfolk's activities. "Looking at them it's as if nothing happened."

He nodded. "Indeed. It's rather good news." He turned back to her. "Cyrus is still inside?"

"Yes. The Optio, Aviera if I remember right, Lelei the blue haired girl and her pervy master are there as well, helping."

Upon hearing it, Black-Scales frowned. "Pervy? The old man? What do you mean? Did he try something?"

She shook her head, reassuring him. "No. Not really. I think women in armor intimidate him. It's just some "glances" and him blushing while in thought. You know… like an immature teenager."

"Hehh…" the Argonian stuck his tongue in disgust. "I thought he was a Sage. Not your typical old perverted geezer. How can his apprentice even stand him?"

"From what I saw? She seems to know how to rein him," Jing replied with a smile.

"Good, good." He looked at the sky while remaining silencious, in thoughts. "Do you know what will happen next?"

"I have no idea. Heck, I'm not even sure Caranya or Centurion Marius know. At this point I hope Commander Sejanus will step up and assume direct control," she answered.

"I hope so too. Changing subject, that's your first serious mission since… since the war. How are you feeling so far? You good?" Black-Scales asked with a concerned tone.

She was in her thoughts a moment before answering. "Yeah actually. I think I feel much better. And it's definitely more interesting than being stationed on the Battlespire doing boring archive work."

"You know we got your back, right? Me, Caranya… even Cyrus," he hesitated, "despite… well you know."

The young woman nodded. "Yeah… thank you."

"Hey, what are friends for Lady Tharn?" He joked after winking at her.

"Please don't call me that," she deadpanned.

The Argonian executed a mock reverence. "As you command… Princess."

Jing grumbled under her breath something about "stupid boys".

"In my defense, someone had to do it. You know it was bound to happen." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you're still our pal and comrade first."

"I know," she answered.

A small blonde figure walking in the street caught the Argonian's attention. He recognized Tuka.

"Hey Tuka! Over here!" he called to her.

The young elf turned around, confusion on her face as she approached.

"Hello… how do you know my name sir?" she asked shyly.

Black-Scales facepalmed. "Right… the disguise. Forgot about that." He rapidly switched back to his "Jacques" persona. "I'm Jacques. Well actually that's my disguise to blend in with the locals." He switched back. "That's my true self and my name is actually Black-Scales. Nice to meet you."

Tuka's eyes glinted. "You're a mage! That's incredible!"

"You're not troubled? What about my appearance?" he asked incredulously.

"Not at all! I think it's great! I know myself some spirit magic! And besides I'm a Demihuman too!" she replied enthusiastically.

He smiled. "Ah yes, I heard from Caranya you successfully killed several Daedra with your magical arrows. She said she had been impressed by your capacities despite your age. Well done."

The elf blushed at the praise. "Thank you. I did what I could. I wanted to repay you for saving me and everything you did by helping."

"Well you did a fine job. I must acknowledge that," Jing added.

The poor girl became even more an embarrassed stuttering mess. "Th-thank you a-again. I mu-must excuse m-my-myself. R-rory needed my help." She departed quickly, leaving the two Battlemages there.

Black-Scales sweatdropped. "Well, the least we can say is that she's shy. But at least I'm glad she seems to be doing much better."

He looked at Jing who was still staring at the spot where Tuka had been, as if in thought.

"She's into girls."

"Perdon me," the Argonian said, not understanding what his comrade meant.

"Tuka, she likes girls," the Easterner clarified.

"And how, please, were you able to guess that?"

She shrugged. "Feminine intuition"

"Bullshit. I call bullshit. What does that have to do with anything? You girls always like to pull that one," a disillusioned Black-Scales refuted her. "You're a Sorceress, not a Seer or a Moth Priestess."

"Believe what you want," she simply said.

"Whatever…" he looked in the direction where the elf girl had disappeared. "She didn't go to the nursery… Does that mean the crazy teenage demigoddess isn't in Cyrus' shadow anymore?"

"Don't call Rory that. She's a valuable ally and an asset in treating with the locals. Besides I heard she at least can go toe to toe with Daedroth in terms of raw strength. You don't want to antagonize her," Jing stated.

"I guess you're right. It's just… the way she pines after him rubs me in the wrong way." He turned towards her. "You don't find it disturbing?"

She shook her head. "Trust me. If Caranya doesn't find anything wrong with her then we shouldn't be worried. She has shown some interest in me as well, probably because of my magic. And she's not "pining". It's probably just a mix of being fascinated and because of her position being lonely enough to befriend the first interesting individual she met. She's still a teen after all."

Black-Scales reflected a bit on what she said. "Mmm… Fair enough" before adding, "she's still creepy."

_You obviously didn't see the Green Lady and her followers_, Jing thought.

He turned his gaze to the Palace. It was guarded by Legionaries. "Any idea what we are gonna do with the Princess?"

She looked in the same direction. "Cooperate with her for starters. That's a given. We need all the local help to clear out this… mess. And maybe hopefully end this war so we can concentrate on why the hell Daedra suddenly showed up."

"We can only hope."

_**Palace of Italica, Princess Piña's apartment**_

The complete Order had been assembled at the Princess' demand. So far she had been reminiscing about the events which happened following the end of the battle.

_Piña, Grey and Bozes were standing in the Palace Main Room alongside Countess Myui. The four "mercenaries" and what appeared to be the leader of their reinforcement were there as well._

_The Princess also noted Rory, who was standing near Cyrus._

"_I propose we get straight to the point, if you're willing?" Piña said._

_Caranya answered for the rest. "We are. There is indeed much to do."_

"_Indeed," the Princess continued. "I don't know what these creatures were but you did evidently. You also hid your magic and…" she looked over the unknown man, "other things. Am I being correct in assuming you are not actually mercenaries?"_

_Caranya nodded affirmatively. "You are."_

_Her and Jacques suddenly glowed, much to the Falmartian's stupor. When the light ceased, in their places were standing two Demihumans._

_Jacques was looking like a lizard man but with very dark scales, as for Caranya… She reminded Piña of an elf but taller than any of them and with a beautiful golden skin. She looked very exotic._

_"This is mine and Jacques'," she turned briefly to her comrade, "or rather Black-Scales' true selves. We concealed our appearance because of the stigma associated with non-Mann… sorry, I meant Demihumans. Surely you can understand why?"_

_She could. The Empire was not kind to them. "I understand. But you still haven't answered the rest of my questions."_

_The "Elf" smiled. "I can see some on your face. You're asking yourselves what I am. I am an Altmer, though I doubt you've ever heard of my kind before and for good reason. Now listen, because what I am is the least of your concerns."_

_She unfolded a map of Falmart._

_"A few days ago now, a portal opened around here." She pointed to Alnus._

_"It was Hardy's doing," intervened Rory, "she wanted to bring new beings to the Gods' "Garden". Guess she succeeded," she grumbled._

_Piña wasn't sure where this was going anymore. "I do remember it indeed. Legatus Antonius Sartorius was tasked to bring a huge part of our entire military strength to it, including Count Formal and Italica main forces. They also inexplicably vanished not long after. But what does have to do with anything?"_

_Caranya's golden eyes glinted. "Everything"_

_She continued, "they crossed the Gate after expanding it, arriving on a new world." She suddenly paused before gesturing at herself and her companions. "Our World, Nirn."_

_Aside from Rory, every Falmartian in the room stopped breathing._

_Piña knew full well what had been the Legatus' orders as per Sadera traditions : "subjugate" the other side of the Gate. Subjugating here really meant kill, rape and enslave as much as possible to scare the others into submission._

_Evidently it had failed since the Legatus' entire army had vanished and the people facing them were not here as slaves. They had every reason to enact vengeance and could very well get away with it. They had even sneaked a number of soldiers inside Italica rather easily. This was bad._

_But she was still breathing because of them wasn't she? "Then what was your goal coming here? It can't have been to assassinate me."_

_"It wasn't," the Captain confirmed. "We didn't even expect to encounter a member of the Imperial family. Our goal was to ensure the safety of Countess Myui. As for why I cannot disclose that to you."_

_The so named young girl reacted to surprise at the Altmer's statement._

_Piña herself didn't understand the move. "But the people or Kingdom you represent, surely they have a primary goal to accomplish?"_

_Caranya nodded. "Yes, we do. Peace. We want to force your Empire to sign a treaty with the following terms, non negotiables : ceasing any hostilities and renunciation of any invasion from Sadera."_

_No threat of enslavement or annexation? That was actually pretty reasonable. Sadly the Princess had no authority to act on the behalf of the Empire._

_"Of course that was back then," the young officer added. "Before we were confronted by Daedra on this side of the Gate"_

_Piña blinked. She hadn't recognized that word. "What do you mean by Daedra?"_

_Rory answered her. "The creatures you saw back there. From what I was told, they don't truly die even with their bodies destroyed. As the Apostle of Emroy, God of Death, I was able to sense it."_

_Jing advanced herself to explain further. "Daedra are from what we call Oblivion. To make it simple it's a dimension containing several worlds or "planes" where they originate from. Once a Daedra's corporal form is slain, his spirit is sent to the Void of Oblivion before being reborn on their home plane."_

_And the Princess' familiar headache was coming back. Could the situation get any worse?_

_"Those Daedra had apparently struck a deal of some kind with the Bandit leader. We still don't know the nature of it. We also learnt from our sources that other groups of Daedra were roaming the region. Whether those are all connected or not is currently unknown. We are still investigating the cause," Caranya summarized._

_Fantastic. Piña recomposed herself. "That's... indeed worrying but I'll ask about the present situation. What is going to happen to my Knights and I?"_

"_Yes, you are right about that," the Altmer replied. "You understand we are technically at war? We can't let you go free. Let alone for your own safety as we explained. Of course you have no reason to believe us yet we insist on it. For your protection we will allow you and your followers to keep your weapons but you'll have to keep your word you won't try to escape the city walls. Do those conditions satisfy you?"_

_The Falmartians looked at the Nirnians surprised. Those were generous conditions, far beyond what they would have expected._

"_We don't really have a choice anyway, you control the city now," the Princess said. She sighed. "Our life is in your hands."_

_Caranya smiled. "Thank you for cooperating. You'll be assigned a few guards for protection. You can go whenever you want in the city of course. Now if you'll excuse us your Highness, we understand you must be tired after tonight's events" they all bowed, "but we need to prepare for the city in case of an attack and tend to its people." She turned to the young countess. "Could you be present? As the ruler of the city we would like to have your advice and permission to set up a field hospital."_

_Myui face illuminated with joy. "Of course, with pleasure! It is I who must thank you! Near the Palace should be perfect!"_

Piña and her companions had departed soon after that to rest a few hours. The meeting had been called minutes after they awoke.

"...if I'm understanding this right Italica is occupied by an enemy force, we are all prisoners but treated as guests and they are currently to protect against another enemy?" an incredulous Panache asked.

Piña sighed. "Yes, that's pretty much it."

The Knights began to get agitated.

"We need to do something! The city's inhabitants are probably enslaved as we speak!" one of the girls yelled.

"No"

She turned towards the source to see Norma. "What do you mean "no"?"

"As a man I slept in the barracks with Grey, remember? When we came here we saw the inhabitants going about their usual chores. As if nothing had changed."

"It's true," Grey continued, "they had set up a big tent for their "hospital" just outside the Palace."

"A-are you two on our side, or did they buy your loyalty?"

"Enough!" Bozes intervened. "If they had wanted slaves they would have taken us as well. Instead they… treated our wounded."

She looked at Piña. The Princess had a faraway look, as if she was lost in thought.

"It doesn't change anything," a short dark haired girl said, "we need to send a message to Sadera to bring reinforcements to take back the city."

"And how do you propose we do that, Beefeater?" Bozes replied, "they have soldiers watching us."

"I'm sure we can find a way. They made the mistake of not putting us in chains."

"And what about those "daedra"?" Her friend argued.

"Who is to say they weren't behind it? Wake up! They are the enemy!"

Someone clapping hands interrupted their argument. They turned to see Grey smiling.

"So, if I am to understand this right, you believe that they made up everything, thus have not only the power to summon more than a hundred soldiers in a mere instant… But they can also summon hordes of creatures that look like they escaped from the Underworld, right? And all this so they can look like our saviors." He paused. "And yet you still want to wage war on them?"

Beefeater blushed, realizing how stupid her reasoning was.

"Maybe… but we cannot let them do as they please! It will take time to assemble an army if we go to the capital first, but Prince Zorzal has his own legion already assembled on the border, maybe if…"

A loud slamming sound resonated. Everyone jumped in place. They turned towards the source to see Piña who looked… displeased to say the least.

"Zorzal? You want to ask Zorzal?"

"Princess… I was merely…" Beefeater began to explain.

Piña cut her. "I know." She sighed once again. "I know… this is a mess. There is no other word. But I would rather be a prisoner here than calling Zorzal to help."

She turned back to look at the sky from one of the windows.

"It's not a secret there is little love lost between Zorzal and the rest of his siblings. Among the Senate, he isn't the favorite heir by far. There's even been a rumor about me being the next ruler. That's how much politically the eldest Imperial Prince is despised." She turned back to Beefeater. "Zorzal is only good at one thing, waging wars of near extermination. What do you think he would do, if he had an opportunity like this to get rid of me?"

Her friend's face became horrified.

"Oh he would weep for me, telling everyone how he was too late to save my and my female Knights from being raped and killed by those invaders, even showing my desecrated corpse as a proof. After all he is such a loving brother."

The entire room became silent.

Finally Panache took up the courage to speak. "Are you saying it's better to cooperate with these "Nirnians"?"

"But we won the Arctic War before!" a petite brown haired and green eyed girl exclaimed. "We can win this war as well!'

"Hamilton," Grey began, " the losses sustained in the Arctic War had nothing to do with the enemy we fought at the time but the harsh and cold climate. Had you read the centuries old military report you would know that. As for the enemy living there… nothing more than peaceful hunters and their families. It was never a fight."

"Yes and here it's clear it wasn't the climate but their soldiers being effective," Piña said. "They even have mages… you saw them in action right? Who knows how long they were holding the city on their own…" she grumbled. "I don't understand them. Not at all. I keep trying but nothing. They helped willingly a bunch of farmers to escape a Flame Dragon and won the favor of Rory Mercury for that. They saved my life and Bozes… me, as a Princess I can understand as a political hostage but her… if not as a slave then what?"

She kept thinking about it until her face illuminated. "Of course! I know. First off all I want everyone to cooperate as best as they can with the soldiers. Well, barring sexual favors, of course. Second…" she looked at Bozes with a mischievous smile. "You and I have two people to thank."

_**Field hospital of Italica**_

Cyrus had worked for the rest of the night to treat the wounded, mostly the inhabitants of Italica taken prisoners. They hadn't been numerous as the majority of the population had fled to the circus arena but were still in the hundreds.

Jing had helped him at first, before focusing on the upkeep of the enchanted material. The Optio, Aviera, had then been sent as she indicated she was skilled in Restoration. Lelei and Cato had also informed them they had some medical knowledge to help them.

The wounded had been divided between them by the seriousness of their injuries, the more severely wounded were sent to Cyrus, the more mildly injured to Jing and later Aviera and those whose wounds were very light to Cato and his student.

A few of the maids of the countess were assisting the healers as nurses. The Tamrielians couldn't help but notice how strange some seemed. They were all of different races (apparently) and part animal. The only ones who seemed familiar enough were the cat-women. They looked like Ohmes-raht, the mannish-looking Khajiit furstock, with the exception they had more cat-like properties than the tail, such as their ears.

The rest was heteroclite, part-rabbit and... snake-hair? Yet they were all looking like young mannish or merish girls. Cyrus had briefly wondered about how their biology worked.

Only a few people remained. A maid with rabbit ears called him to a bedridden young girl. "Sir Cyrus, this one might need your help too."

He nodded. "I'm coming immediately. Thank you, Miss Mamina."

The maid-turned-nurse reassured the girl as Cyrus began casting a healing spell before inspecting her to see how severe the remaining wounds were. He noticed like the others the Daedra had taken care not to rough up their victims more than was necessary. Some older wounds, indicated by scars , didn't escape him either.

_Just like the others._

"That should be enough," he said as Mamina put the girl back to bed.

Then as he looked around, "She was the last it seems. Tell your coworkers to go rest, you all deserve it."

The rabbit-girl bowed. "Thank you sir."

He then joined Aviera who also finished with her last patient. She turned towards him as she approached.

"Optio, there was something I wanted you to ask. It might be delicate however."

"What is it, Battlemage?" she asked.

"Did you happen to notice some _particular_ old wounds on your female patients?"

Her face distorted in disgust and she spat on the ground. "Yes, I did. And too much often, may Stendarr be merciful on them."

"As I suspected…"

She grabbed a potion of vigor, downing it. "By your leave, I should report to Centurion Marius."

He answered with a silent nod as she left.

Lelei and Cato were packing things too, being finished.

"We'll be going too," he yawned loudly before Lelei threw him a magical blast.

"Cover your mouth, master," she said calmly. She seemed tired too despite her usual neutral expression being unchanged.

"The night has been quite long, the both of you need to sleep," the Battlemage stated.

The blue-haired girl shook her head. "Unlike my master, I'm not that tired. I wish to discuss your magic first. It seems very advanced and versatile. And you seem to use it with such ease…"

She was stopped when he grabbed her shoulder. She almost fell.

"You are tired. I can see it. You'll have all the time you want to discuss our magic once you're rested."

She tried to protest.

"Or else I'll put you myself to sleep with one of my spells."

She nodded, defeated. "Very well." She left, dragging the already asleep Cato behind her.

Cyrus grabbed two bottles from the supplies, one blue and one green, and downed them both. He looked around him. A few of the now healed wounded had been allowed to stay (mostly because their houses had been damaged) and were now sleeping on their cots.

As he was going to exit the tent, Caranya entered.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she said as she approached him with a smile.

"A busy night and morning I would say. The potions kept me in shape. What about you, Captain?" he answered.

"We're off duty Cyr'."

"...Cara" he corrected himself.

"Same as you I guess. We've been trying to fix the city, we can thank the engineers for that. I'm more worried about what will come next. We'll need to re-open the city to trade and feed it, relocate the villagers, fix the fields… and of course deal with the Daedra presence. Speaking of it," her face hardened, "we'll have to interrogate "him" soon."

He nodded. "Got it. It should be easy."

"We have some time before us… what would you say about a game of Legends?"

He answered her with a nod.

* * *

"I summon the Legion Praefect on my left lane. All of my other creatures gain +1/+1."

The game had been tied for a moment but Caranya had taken the upper hand. She was winning from 10 to 6.

"I attack your Dragonfire Wizard and Enraged Dragonknight with my two Imperial Legionnaires," she announced.

The Dragonknight and one Legionnaire annihilated each other while the Wizard was destroyed while inflicting some minor damages to his opponent.

"My creature's effect activates," Cyrus said. "Since my Dragonfire Wizard had two flame counters on him I now gain two life points while dealing two points of damage to the target of my choice. I choose your Legionnaire."

"Very well but he still has one point of endurance left. I conclude my turn."

The Nibenese drew a card.

"Tell me," the Altmer began, "when was the last time we played a game like that?"

As he was gonna answer here, he stopped, thinking. "I felt like it was… ages ago. Before the war."

"Pretty much. It's actually the first time since a while we've been relaxing and doing fun stuff together. I've missed that."

"You're right. I think I did too." He played a card on the left lane. "Dragon Cult Fanatic. Thanks to his special effect I can summon one Draugr Thrall on each lane with Charge. I immediately use one of them to attack your weakened Legionnaire, hereby destroying both of them. I end my turn"

"Not bad. But not good enough," the young officer said as she drew a card. Her smile widened. "Battlemage Officer, ironic isn't it? I play it on my left lane. I can inflict one point of damage per creature I control on each lane to a target. Which is you. I have three creatures, you lose 3 life points."

"Since I have now 5 life points, my last rune is destroyed allowing me to draw a card."

"I haven't finished my turn, did I?" she asked in an almost mocking tone. "I attack your Dragon Cult Fanatic with my Praefect. Your turn."

Cyrus placed his card in the cemetery upon his destruction.

"Fanatic being destroyed, I place another Draugr Thrall in his place."

He drew a card. He seemed to study his hand for a moment.

"I play Pot of the Greedy Man to draw two cards and play one of them immediately for half its cost." He drew the cards. "I now play the support card Blood Tribute to the Dragons which allows me to tribute two of my "Dragon Cult" creatures in any lane of my choice to summon another one instead of magicka."

Caranya blinked. "Not good…"

"I tribute my two Draugr Thralls to summon Nafaalilargus, Red Jewel of the Crown, in the right lane. As a result of Blood Tribute to the Dragons he gains +2/+2, being boosted to 10/10. He also possesses charge."

"Okay, I get it, I lose," the Altmer grunted, "Bullshit luck. You relied on everything you had on that right?

"It was that or losing. Without Blood Tribute to the Dragons there was no way to summon Nafaalilargus. It was everything or nothing."

"Dragon obsessed maniac," she cursed.

Cyrus suddenly fell silent and froze in place.

"Is something wrong?" Caranya asked in a concerning tone.

"Nothing… I just remembered something." He looked straight into her eyes. "Something that you won't like."

"Alright… what is it?" she said uneasily.

"When I was healing the city's folk, I saw several similar _marks_ on numerous women. Now, I can't be 100% sure, but both Optio Aviera and myself noticed several signs and came to the same conclusion."

Caranya blinked. It was brief but he looked as if he was trying to contain himself.

"They were raped, Cara."

She had a sudden need to vomit. "What the… how many?"

"More than without. Now as I said I am not 100% sure but it's also possible those I didn't see with the marks were… you know."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck…" the Altmer kept swearing, trying to calm down. "I need to tell Centurion Marius immediately. If his men were to catch a rapist during the act, most wouldn't hesitate to cut his genitals on the spot. But we need the locals' support, any criminals will be handed to the Countess or the Princess to punish."

"I believe all of them were from the same neighborhood, the one near the Walls. I believe it is the poorest, which might explain… well you know."

"Probably." She sighed.

They stayed quiet for a moment.

Caranya looked at him, briefly hesitating by twitching her fingers before speaking. "Cyrus , there was something I wanted to talk with you about... a lot of things actually…"

A soldier entering the tent interrupted whatever she was going to say. He saluted both of them which they returned to him.

"Captain Caranya! Sorry to interrupt you, Ma'am," he turned towards Cyrus. "Battlemage Cyrus, I have someone here who asked for you. Shall I make her enter?"

The Nibenese looked at Caranya to answer.

She nodded. "Of course."

The soldier saluted them once more before exiting. A young woman, one of the Knights, appeared at the enter.

"Sir Cyrus! Captain Caranya! I am here to deliver a message from the Princess."

Caranya nodded. "We are listening lady…"

"Hamilton Uno Ror, I am the squire of Princess Piña." She turned towards Cyrus. "The Princess owes you her life and she wishes to thank you personally by inviting you to a meeting with her and Lady Bozes. Centurion Marius will also be there as he saved Lady Bozes life."

"A meeting?" Cyrus asked.

Hamilton smiled. "Yes, the Princess wishes to know more about her saviour. She would be pleased if you were to honor the invitation."

"I see… could you wait outside a bit? I must consult my superior."

She bowed before exiting the hospital. "Very well, sir!"

He turned towards Caranya. "What are your orders as my officer? Should I accept?"

"I honestly don't think it's just about thanking you."

"Neither do I. She obviously wants to ask me questions. About us, not just me," he stated.

"Yes. However… if we could have her on our side… it would facilitate us a lot of things. I hate to ask you this but… you need to go meet her. Can you manage? Not to mention you need to help Centurion Marius. He is a good soldier and leader of men but I doubt he is politically savvy enough."

He crossed his arms. "Because I am? That would be a task better suited for Jing, she is the aristocrat here."

She playfully punched his right arm. "Aren't you a proud Nibenese Battlemage? That should come up naturally to you."

He stared at her. "I think you forgot I'm more the rural bumfuck kind of Nibenese. Anyway," he walked towards the exit, "I'll do my duty as always."

He stopped, turning around. "By the way, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh that? Nevermind, keep yourself concentrated on your task. I'll tell you later when we have time," she replied.

"As you wish. I imagine you'll have Black-Scales watching us so we keep in contact in case of a screw up?"

She nodded.

"Very well. I'll see you later."

Her face hardened as she watched him exiting the tent. She sighed.

_Cyr'..._

* * *

_**For those who were wondering, some of the cards used are made up**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_**Italica, City Palace**_

Bozes and Piña were preparing themselves for their guests. They had exchanged their armors for more feminine gowns.

"Piña… I'm still really unsure of what you expect us to do," Bozes said.

"These people are an enigma. They are our foes and yet… their actions are that of allies. By all accounts they should hate us but still, they saved our lives. We need to know more about them, to assess their strength but also who they truly are," the Princess explained.

She watched the Nirnian soldiers through the windows. "They look so similar to us…" one of them removed his helmet, revealing a cat Demihuman, "and so different."

"I get your point but why do all of this? Couldn't we just ask the Captain herself? Why change our outfits and invite these two men if it's just to interrogate them?"

Piña turned around and walked toward her friend. "Because first, I really want to thank them. Second, they will open more easily about them and through them we'll get a more honest view of their people and Third…" she grabbed Bozes by the chin to make her look at her, smiling, "Men have their weapons. We have ours."

* * *

Hamilton had brought Cyrus to the entrance of the Princess' apartment where Marius was already waiting.

"Sir," the Battlemage saluted.

"Battlemage Cyrus," the Centurion acknowledged back.

Hamilton bowed before the two men. "I shall inform the Princess of your arrival."

She opened the door before quickly disappearing on the other side.

"Between you and me," Marius began once they were alone, "do you know why we're actually here? Is it really just to thank us?"

"I don't believe so. The Captain and I think it is a way to learn about us, who we are. It could also be used to win her support into securing the peace between our two worlds. We might need to deal with those Daedra incursions."

"True, that is the current priority, however you see…" he scratched awkwardly the scar over his left eye, "I'm a Colovian and furthermore a lowborn. I do not know much about politics. I'm counting on you to tell me how to proceed."

"I'm afraid I am far from being one of these silver-tongued Nibeneses you think of," Cyrus corrected him.

"Wait! That's not what I wanted to say! I mean you do have experience with high society right?"

The Heartlander nodded. "You could say that. A lot of Battlemages are from powerful old families, that isn't my case but being one of them… you're considered part of their club. I've picked up on a few things. Besides Black-Scales is keeping an eye on us, through him I will be continually in contact with my fellow Battlemages."

Marius smiled before looking around. "Really? So he's somewhere with us? Why am I not surprised?" He turned back to Cyrus. "You and him seem on a familiar basis, I take this isn't the first time working together?"

"Far from it. Everyone in our squad has known each other since our days at the Arcane University. That's where the Imperial War College recruits pretty much every Battlemage."

"I see. Indeed that's quite a while. And what about you? Where are you from Cyrus?" The Centurion asked.

"Some small village from the Heartlands, Argos. Captain Caranya too actually. Not much to say about it. We grew up under the care of the local priest with the other orphans."

"Oh… I'm sorry to have brought it up…"

He was stopped by Cyrus. "Don't be. We had a better childhood than some children with their parents still alive did. What about you sir?"

"Not much to tell either. Grew up in the Jerall Mountains, followed in my father's footsteps and joined the Legion. I ended up graduating as a Centurion of an elite century. In short, more or less the usual Colovian career. Well minus the "elite" part."

Their conversation cut short as Hamilton came back. "The Princess and lady Bozes are ready for you. Please follow me."

"What about our weapons? Is there no objection about us keeping them?" Marius asked, surprised she didn't mention them.

The girl briefly paused before answering. "We hadn't really thought about them. As soldiers you are expected to carry them so you can keep them. Had you any intention of killing us, we both know it would have been already done."

"Point taken. We will follow you."

They were led to a room with windows giving on the city. A table had been set. Piña and Bozes rose from their seats as they entered.

"Centurion Marius Aurelius and Battlemage Cyrus," Hamilton announced.

The two men took off their helmets and kneeled to salute them.

"Please Sirs, there's no need for you to kneel before us, raise," the Princess said, a smile on her lips.

"As you wish your Highness," they answered, then tilting their heads towards the other woman "Lady Bozes."

The two men immediately noted the Saderan ladies' new choice of attire.

"_Black-Scales, are you here?_" Cyrus telepathically asked.

"_Affirmative. I'm seeing everything and I'll transmit it directly to Caranya. I've got your back. Good luck to the both of you._"

"_Thank you._"

Hamilton gestured towards where they could leave their weapons and helmets. She then bowed to the Princess before exiting the room.

They sat on couches around the table.

"Before we start, I'd like to ask… what are the proper honorifics to address you? We wouldn't want to offend our guests," Piña stated.

"Nonsense. There is no such thing as offending us for such trifles," Marius exclaimed with a smile.

"In the chain of command our "titles" would be our ranks, Battlemage and Centurion. However since you're not part of it you can use my first name," a more neutral Cyrus explained. He turned towards the Centurion. "What about you, sir?"

Marius waved his hand. "Of course. Like I said, not a problem."

"As you wish Sirs."

The Princess recorded mentally the difference in ranks. _Centurion is higher ranked than Battlemage then, but Captain Caranya seemed to outrank everyone…_

"What would you wish to drink as refreshments? We have tea, wine, something stronger perhaps?" Bozes proposed the soldiers.

They looked briefly at each other, Cyrus nodding at Marius without any hint of what it meant.

"We'll have tea, thanks. No alcohol, we're still on duty," the Battlemage answered.

Bozes clapped hands. A maid rabbit woman entered and bowed.

"Delilah, bring us some tea and cakes please," the blonde girl asked.

The maid disappeared without a word, coming back with a large plate.

* * *

"_Captain Caranya to Black-Scales, what's going on so far?_"

The young Altmer and Jing were standing not far from Aviera who was issuing orders in the Centurion's absence.

"_Not much. They just started drinking and eating. The Princess asked for honorifics to use._"

"_Link me in, I want to see everything,_" the officer ordered.

Her subordinate complying, Caranya saw through his eyes. She observed the scene's protagonists and studied their behavior and body language, lingering on the Princess. She let out a curse.

That caught Jing and Aviera's attention.

"Something's wrong?" the young Tharn asked.

"I'll tell you later." She then addressed Black-Scales, "_Tell me, Marius, how is he with women?_"

"_How is he with… normal I guess? I mean his second in command is a woman._"

"_That's not what I meant,_" she corrected, "_how receptive is he?_"

"_... I'm sorry Captain but I sincerely don't understand. Nor do I know._"

"_The Princess and her friend may intend to play their charm on Marius and Cyrus to gain their trust. I'm not worried about Cyrus but I don't really know enough Centurion Marius to guess if he can fall for it,_" the Altmer explained.

"_How were you able to guess?_"

She smiled. "_Feminine intuition"_

"_... Nevermind. I'll relay this to Cyrus, just in case._" The Argonian switched back to his comrade. "_Cyrus! Black-Scales here. The Captain wants me to warn you that the Princess and Lady Bozes may attempt to… charm Marius and yourself. Be careful._"

"_I suspected as much,_" the Nibenese said, glancing at the girls as they drank their tea.

"_How so?_"

"_It's a common strategy in that kind of event, a "game". Their choice of clothing seems to confirm it. And my instincts were telling me the same._"

_Your instincts…_ the Argonian mentally grumbled, _at least he had actual reasons._

A comfortable silence had installed itself between the Saderan highborn and the Nirnian natives.

As Piña sipped her tea, she gazed upon the two men. They were as different as day and night.

Marius was taller and paler compared to his compatriot. His blue eyes combined with the scar on the left one gave him a certain handsome look, she could not deny it. And, if she was right about it, neither could Bozes.

She smirked. _Something to tease her about later._

Cyrus was… well strange wasn't exactly the right word, more like... mysterious? Compared to his more spontaneous superior, he was more neutral and reserved. She didn't know if it was just him acting professional or his personality. Physically he wasn't anything special barring his dragon warpaint. She had to admit he was quite good looking. Though one wouldn't suspect the power he possessed or the influence he somehow carried over Rory Mercury. That raised a lot of questions.

His eyes suddenly meet hers, catching her by surprise.

As he watched her, Piña felt intimidated, like prey circled by its predator, as if he was prowling her thoughts. Maybe it was the goal.

_Did I just see fangs?_

His gaze was as neutral as ever, impossible to read. She answered it with a confident smile, passing her hand behind her neck to clear her braid in a calculated move.

He finally broke eye contact as he resumed drinking his tea. She let out the breath she had been holding.

"We cannot thank you enough for what you did," the Princess began, "in spite of being enemies… you protected Italica and its people against a fate probably worse than death. I wish I could repay you."

"It was natural," Marius handwaved.

"Natural?" an incredulous Bozes said. "We declared war on you. Shouldn't you make common cause with our enemy?"

He flashed her a grin. "That is not our way."

"Really? Then so what is it?" she questioned by returning his smile.

Piña cleared her throat.

"What Lady Bozes meant to say was… there is a certain similarity between our people. Your armors and some of your ranks are proof of that."

Cyrus nodded. "Yes, that is were wondering about that as well."

The Redhead blinked.

She shook her head and continued. "We do look alike in some way. But your actions are… very un-Saderan. For example, is it so common in Nirn for women to fight?"

"Is it not here? Your Highness, Lady Bozes and you seem to be pretty capable warriors," Marius answered.

"Thank you for the compliment Centurion, though I fear we're nowhere as skilled as you think. The Rose Order of Knights is the only place where highborn women can carry weapons. I created it with my father's blessing."

"Tamriel has a long story of female warriors. They're rarer than their male counterparts but not because they are not allowed to take arms or are weaker, rather a lot don't manage to balance motherhood and martial duties," Cyrus explained. "Genders are equal before the law."

"Tamriel? I thought your world was called Nirn."

"It is. Tamriel is our home continent," the Battlemage clarified.

"You say genders are equal before the law. Does that mean highborn daughters can inherit their family titles like sons?" Bozes asked, visibly interested.

"Yes. The first ruler of our people was an Empress."

Both Saderan women's eyes widened before looking at each other.

"That's …unexpected. Women aren't allowed to carry much power in our Empire. If they inherit titles it is passed to their husbands," the Princess said.

_A world where women can actually have power… Interesting. Maybe that's why they respect me so much, in their eyes I am a legitimate heir to the Imperial Throne. If only it was true…_

"Some of your soldiers were female, others were Demihumans and that includes Captain Caranya. Should we conclude they are considered equal, too?" Bozes asked.

Marius seemed puzzled at her question. "Demihumans? What do you mean by it? Half-mannish? The Captain is 100% Altmer as far as I know."

Cyrus intervened to clear the misunderstanding. "Demihuman is the term they use here to call Beastfolk and Mer… Elves I mean, Sir." He turned back to the Saderan girls. "We don't really use the same classification on Tamriel. There's us, the Men or Mannish Races, the Merfolk or Elves and then the Beastfolk. Beastfolk classification is muddy at best, it's literally used for every other sapient species. Out of them, only Argonians, like Black-Scales, and Khajiits, Catfolk, are actually fully part of Tamrielian society. All of us are equal before the law within the Empire."

"Why the question?" Marius asked. Then remembering some part of his briefing, "What is exactly their status per Saderan law?"

There had been a hint of disapproval in his tone. Both Piña and Cyrus had noted it.

"Their status varies depending on the place. In Italica they are treated kindly. In others however… It may also depend on the Demihuman species. Some are irremediably violent and unable to fit into society," the Princess tried to explain diplomatically.

"Yes. That is true in Tamriel too. A lot of other Beastfolk rarely show anything other than outright hostility even outside their territory. I can easily see this is the case here too," Cyrus acknowledged, "like Sloads."

The Centurion looked disgusted for a moment. "If it's anything like those slug bastards I can understand."

It hadn't escaped Piña that Cyrus had intentionally defused the situation. She silently thanked him. "I feel we keep comparing both our countries but at the end of the day we hardly know you. And we invited you in the first place to know what kind of men are our saviors."

"What kind of men are we? I fear there isn't much to tell," Marius answered.

"Please Marius," Bozes began in a pleading tone, "I am sure a courageous soldier like you has plenty of tales to share."

"My thank you Lady Bozes. Though I would argue taking a last stand like you did was incredibly brave too." His blue eyes lingered into hers.

On the other side of the city, Caranya groaned mentally.

Piña blinked several times. Were they flirting or playing that game?

Cyrus broke her train of thought. "We are both from the Imperial Province, Cyrodiil, your Highness. Cyrods or Cyrodiils is the name of its inhabitants." He continued as the attention was centered unto him. "I studied magic during my teenage years before enlisting within the Legion into the Battlemage Corps. I was decorated from the last war the Empire fought and won. I'm afraid there isn't much more to tell, your Grace."

"Really? Yet there's something that has been puzzling me since I met you, Cyrus. This Dragon head on your face… What is the significance of it? If I may ask of course."

"It's a Dragon Warpaint. I've donned it to honor one of our Gods, Akatosh, the Dragon-God of time," he pointed at the diamond shaped dragon on his armor, "Chief-Divine of Cyrodiil and the Empire. It is a traditional custom for my people to paint their bodies into various ways. Strange, I know."

The Princess smiled. "Strange indeed. I've heard of Demihumans and barbarian tribes doing body painting but I never knew why. I find your reasons fascinating." She turned towards Marius. "And what about you Marius?"

"I don't do body painting. Not that kind at least. It's not a custom from where I come. But I am from Western Cyrodiil. Cyrus is from the Eastern part. We… don't share the same customs."

Now that caught her interest. "How so?"

"It's complicated. It's tied to our history. Western Cyrods, the Colovians, are a martial and direct people. Us from the Eastern part, the Nibeneses, we're more into trade, magecraft and are more... esoteric," the Battlemage explained. "Our… aristocracy also differs. Colovians are military commanders, Nibeneses are divided between great landowners, merchant-prince families and at the top the Battlemage magocracy."

_That explains the difference in attitude between the two I guess. Wait… did he say Battlemage magocracy? As in mage aristocracy?_

"You're a Battlemage yourself, does that mean you're part of that "magocracy"?"

Cyrus paused. Was he? _I'm not part of the old families but does it really matter at this point? It's more semantics._

He nodded. "Correct. Though I'm young and not that involved in politics so far."

"Must I conclude you are yourself a Colovian highborn Marius?"

"Me?" the concerned awkwardly asked. "I'm afraid not your Highness. I am just some commoner who rose up high enough to command an elite century."

Piña frowned. _So even though Cyrus is highborn he follows the orders of a lowborn? Wait a second… if Battlemages are all nobility does that mean Demihumans like the Captain are too? Speaking of Battlemages…_

"There is something I still do not understand. How is it possible for your Empire to have so many mages working for it? Magic is pretty rare in Falmart and rarer are sorcerers powerful enough to make a difference. You spoke of a magocracy… is magic tied to noble blood in Tamriel?"

Cyrus shook his head. "No, not really. It's more a matter of aptitude and being willing to study it. And having good teachers of course."

"Really?" Piña said, having a hard time believing it, "how common are mages in Tamriel?"

"Depending on the region… I'd say every settlement has at least one spellcaster though not necessarily very impressive."

The two Saderans' eyes widened.

_At least one per settlement? Only Elves can boast similar claims. And they have enough powerful mages to employ in their army… Aaaand my headache is coming back_

Their reaction hadn't escaped the Cyrod duo.

"Is magic really that rare in Falmart? Master Cato and his apprentice were holding their own just fine during the battle," Cyrus pointed out.

"Master Cato… he is one of a kind. He's one of the most powerful mages from the Rondel Academy of Magic. I'm not sure how magic works exactly and why. You'll have to ask the Sage himself." The Princess' eyes suddenly glinted. "I'm almost ashamed to ask you this, Cyrus, but could you… show us some of your magic? Just some tricks." Her cheeks blushed out of embarrassment. "It's to compare with what I saw at Rondel."

"As you wish."

The young man opened his fist. A small flame formed in it, capturing the Room's attention. Then he merely started to juggle with it, a common trick mages were known to do when bored.

The two young women applauded him.

"Fantastic!" Bozes cheered.

"It just comes so easy to you… as if you were just breathing. I admit I have seen more impressive raw power but never something where the mage acted so… relaxed I guess? Could you please show us another? I know we're asking a lot but it's not every day we meet a skilled sorcerer," the Princess pleaded.

The Heartlander nodded before getting up and stepping back from the table.

"I'm warning you it might look more dangerous than it is." Then in a sudden flash of light, he sets himself aflame.

Piña and Bozes immediately reacted by holding each other out of fear, almost yelling.

Marius looked unperturbed. "Show off."

Realizing they had nothing to be afraid of, as nothing had caught fire yet, they separated themselves. The Princess had the cheeks red with embarrassment yet again.

_Way to show a moment of weakness Piña_

She rose from her couch before walking the distance separating her from the burning man. Confidently, she extended her hand to touch his armored torso. She did feel some warmth and… _something_ but nothing like fire.

"Incredible…"

"If you had been an enemy, you would have burned to a crisp," he told her neutrally as ever.

"Really?" She smirked. "Does that mean you do not consider me one?"

"You haven't given me reasons to."

She froze, not knowing what to say.

Eventually his aura dissipated and they retook their seats.

"So… I take it you're specialized in fire and healing magic?"

"Actually while it is correct, my area of expertise is mainly about the Dark Arts, how to counter and use them. And that's all I can say about them," Cyrus explained.

Marius ticked a bit at the mention of "Dark Arts", Piña didn't miss it.

_I take whatever those "Dark Arts" are it's not pleasant to discuss about it_

"Were you the one to heal me then?" Bozes asked.

He shook his head.

"It was me actually," Marius indicated to the Saderans' surprise.

"You are a mage too, Marius?"

"Not really, I only know a bit of healing magic and your wound wasn't that dire so I was able to heal you. But I'm no mage," he clarified.

The Princess frowned. "I do not understand, you used magic right? How can you be able to use magic and not be considered a mage?"

"As I explained previously, to learn magic is a matter of aptitude in Tamriel. Anyone can learn a few spells and are encouraged to do so within the Legion. But to truly master it, it requires long studies. Think of it as Mathematics if you will," Cyrus said.

_Okay… so spellcasters are actually just people that know how to cast spells. So they have less mages than I thought. On the other hand, where do they actually draw the line between "simple spellcasters" and "mages"?_ The Princess' headache intensified at these thoughts.

Cyrus whispered something to Marius. The Centurion's face contorted with anger before nodding to the Battlemage.

"Your Highness there was something we needed to inform you about, it's rather delicate," the Nibenese told her.

"If it's a favor you want you can safely ask. You have done more than enough to deserve one at this point. Provided it's of course reasonable."

"I'm afraid this is not about that. You see, I spent a huge time after the battle treating the wounded. Among these wounded, several women of various ages coming from the area near the Walls showed older specific wounds. I came to a conclusion for the origins of these wounds." He paused a bit. "They were sexually assaulted."

None of the Saderan highborns reacted immediately. Rather they paled. Bozes covered her mouth with her hand, shocked. Piña contained herself. She knew the price to pay for being a woman in times of war.

"The culprit, whether they are a single or several, is probably still out thererunning. But I doubt they will escape our men. Since it's technically one of your subjects, we wanted to let you be the judge of their crimes. Although this is technically Countess Myui's city, she's a bit young and we preferred protecting her given the gravity of the acts."

The Princess finally found the strength to talk. "Of course, we understand. Thank you for bringing up this." Then, remembering the other events, "About those "daedra", did you find anything?"

"I'm afraid not, yet. We do have leads to explore. If anything comes out we'll inform you right away."

"My men are already in the process of fixing the damages the Walls sustained. If they come back, we'll be ready," Marius added.

"Our fate is in your hands," Piña said.

_Even if I hate to admit it._

"We'll need to resume our duties soon, if there is nothing else and with your permission we'll take leave of your company," the Centurion informed.

"Before you go, I wanted to ask you one last thing. Why did you help evacuate the villagers of Coda? If your mission was to go to Italica, why delay it for them, especially for free?"

"We figured we could help them and gain some recognition in exchange. Besides they needed all the money they could get if they wanted to survive in the city. And leaving them behind would have meant their deaths. It was the correct and logical choice," Cyrus stated.

_Depends for who_, the Princess mused as she nodded faintly.

The two Nirnians rose from their seats and bowed to the Saderan ladies. "Your Highness, Lady Bozes, it was a pleasure."

"Likewise Sirs, we wish you good luck and will pray the Gods will chase these creatures from their Garden. Maybe we could have all another tea session? There is much we'd like to discuss about."

"We had a great time," Bozes added.

Piña clapped her hands. Delilah entered once more. "Delilah please escort back our guests."

"Of course, Princess. Please Sirs, follow me."

As the Nirnians walked behind the rabbit-woman, Marius spoke. "So specialist in the "Dark Arts" heh?"

"Yes. I hope there is no problem with it," Cyrus answered.

"Me? Not really. Well, a bit. But I'd be more concerned about Optio Aviera. She… well… She doesn't really like Necromancers. You might want to talk with her about it before it causes friction. Before joining in the Legion she was a Templar or a Crusader, I'm not sure which one. You know the type."

The Nibenese nodded. "Noted, will do, Sir."

As they exited the palace, someone called out to them. "Centurion Marius, Cyrus! Over here!"

They turned around to see Black-Scales.

"Well done, both of you. The Captain was very glad how it went. Seems like the Princess warmed up considerably to us."

"Thanks but I wouldn't have managed without Cyrus. I shudder to think if I had to do all the talking alone," Marius said as he scratched his scar.

"Just doing my duty, Sir," the Battlemage responded.

"Anyway, the Captain, Optio and Jing are near the Walls overseeing the rebuilding. We should meet them," the Argonian informed them.

"Before that, there's something I need to do. It won't take long but it might be crucial for the current situation. Do you know where Rory is?" Cyrus asked him.

"Go check the villagers' enclave. I think Tuka went there much earlier."

"Very well, I'll join you later." The Heartlander departed towards the direction indicated.

"Hey Black-Scales, I wanted to ask, your buddy, is he always so uptight or is it the mission?" Marius asked.

"...long story. I don't even know all of it. But no, he wasn't always like that."

"I see." The Colovian leaned forward to whisper, "and… between you and me, is he a vampire?"

Black-Scales frowned. "Heh? What are you talking about?"

Marius pointed his teeth.

"Ooh, that. Now I understand. I assure you, he isn't. He got his "fangs" sharpened in Valenwood. A local custom apparently. Don't ask me why, I don't know the details."

"Ah yes, now I well recognize some of that fancy Nibenese attitude," Marius said as he shook his head.

"Did you think the Shadow Legion had vampires as members?"

"Maybe?" As the Argonian stared at him he added, "there's all sorts of rumors on the Shadow Legion higher ups, maybe some could be true."

Black-Scales shrugged. "Fair enough."

* * *

"So what do you think of them?"

Piña had taken a glass of wine from a nearby bottle. Bozes was watching the city from the windows while Hamilton was standing near the door.

The blonde girl answered while still looking outside. "Well they aren't completely alien to us even if a lot of what we learned seems… strange to say the least."

"Huhu…" the Princess mused while checking the inside of her glass. She took a sip from it. "And what about them personally?"

Her friend turned around. "What do you mean?"

"Well not physically obviously," she smirked, "though I admit they were quite attractive, particularly those _blue eyes_."

Hamilton looked surprised at the blonde.

Bozes blushed. "Very funny. So what?"

"Well I won't judge you. We have the right to appreciate good things in life before we're married." She took another sip. "Anyway, about my question?"

"Pfff… well they are…" she searched the words, "decent men."

Piña put her glass down. "No, they are good men. They can help people, they just do it."

She suddenly bursted into maniacal laughter. "I feel safer with these enemies than with my own brother!" She tried to regain her breath. "They went as far as warning us about some rapist rather than the Countess because they didn't want to harm her mentally! What kind of people would do that these days? Let alone care about some lowborn girls from poor neighborhoods?"

"Good people," Bozes answered.

The Princess nodded. "We're not going to warn Sadera about them. Besides I'm sure with their magic they would know it. We'll collaborate with them to the best of our abilities."

"Princess!" Hamilton exclaimed as she put her hand on her mouth, shocked. "But why?"

"Calm down Hamilton. Have some faith. I have a plan." She looked at her glass. "They want peace. And so do I. But I can't give it to them _now_. Only the ruler of the Empire can. Currently Zorzal is still away on the borders. That should facilitate things. These people have things we could want. Without that idiot, I..._we _could negotiate a treaty that satisfies both parties."

Bozes smiled. "And by both parties you mean them and _you_."

Piña nodded with a smile.

"I don't understand," Hamilton said.

"It's simple," the Princess began as she filled two glass with wine and handed them to her fellow Knights, "these people could influence things that could benefit us."

"Yes, soldiers who aren't actually thugs, magic…" the blonde continued.

"You forgot the most important : agency of women."

Bozes' eyes widened. She smirked. "Piña, you absolute bitch…"

"Empress Piña Co Lada, Senators Bozes Co Palesti and Hamilton Uno Ror, sounds good?"

The other girls extended their filled glass. "It does."

"A toast then."

* * *

Cyrus finally found the one he was looking for. Rory was apparently busying herself over some manual task he couldn't quite tell from where he was. A little girl stood nearby, her eyes red, as if she had cried.

Not far from them was Tuka. She was apparently playing with a group of children.

"Cyrus," the Apostle said without looking in his direction, "I sensed your arrival. Was there something you wanted? I'm a bit busy at the moment."

"I can see that. Maybe I can help."

"I somehow doubt it." She stopped what she was doing, showing him the object she was holding. It looked unmistakably as a girl's doll albeit damaged. The Battlemage understood the situation immediately. "Unless you know how to fix dolls I fear you can't help me this time."

"Hand it over," he simply said.

She did so.

He began to study the toy's exact condition.

Rory smirked. "You're gonna use your magic to fix it?"

He stayed silent and reached for something inside his armor. To her utter surprise, he pulled a needle and began to sew. After a few minutes of work, he cast a spell over the doll before handing it back to the girl who was now beaming.

"Here. Good as new. I hid the threads with an alteration spell. Do be careful next time."

"Thank you Mister! You're my hero!" the girl exclaimed before joining back the other children.

As he turned back, Rory looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"So you're a mage from another world who doesn't hesitate to pick a fight with immortal beings, save people who by all accounts should be your enemies and… you know how to sew dolls?"

"I grew up with a lot of girls who had dolls like this one. Sometimes, things like that happened. I learned how to sew for them. I didn't like seeing them sad." Then he added, "I was a kid too you know."

"I guess, well… anyway if you're here I guess you wanted to ask me something?" she said.

"Yes. It's something that I keep noticing. The locals have an expression about the Gods of here and their Garden. Can you explain?"

"Oh that. Of course. See it's simple. The Gods here are the "gardeners" of this world. They cut its branches which have grown too big. In theory at least," she explained.

"Meaning?"

"Forbidden knowledge is suppressed. They also deal with the Gate when it opens," she added.

"But not this time apparently."

She spat. "It's all _Hardy_'s doing. I don't know what happened but from what Emroy told me it wasn't supposed to open to your world. She totally lost control over it, as if something had stolen it from her."

"Something… Or someone"

"The Daedra?" she asked.

"It should be impossible for even the Princes," he answered.

"One of your Gods then?"

He remained quiet. "They could but… I don't see why they would. It just isn't like anything they've ever done before."

Rory shrugged. "Then your guess is as good as mine."

"You seem to have a particular animosity towards that Goddess, Hardy. Why is that?"

She grabbed her halberd, tightening her grip as she reddened with anger. "Let's say it's a long story. She is rather infamous, it's not the first fuck-up she ever did. Just the more severe."

"And now she's upset the balance of this world."

She nodded with a serious face. "I'm afraid so. Now, if you don't need me anymore, I'll go back helping Tuka with the kids. I'll see you later I hope."

"Of course."

As he walked back to his comrades, Cyrus couldn't help but muse about what he learned.

_This world was a Garden, following the laws of the native deities, until now. And now, the balance has been broken. But by whom?_

Words suddenly resonated inside his head.

_**The laws of the Arena shall prevail over those of the Garden**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**Ykalon, War Tent**_

A restricted meeting was taking place, composed of only the Emperor, the Crown Prince (in his position as General of the expeditionary centuries) and the Imperial Battlemage.

"Let's summarize the situation so far," Ivan started.

"Of the teams we've sent, only Captain Caranya's has reached their objective. Countess Myui alongside the city of Italica have been secured. Unexpectedly, the eldest Imperial Princess was also "acquired" as a result. In fact from what I've been told, she was directly saved by one of our own during the battle," Hector explained.

The Emperor smiled. "Remind me to reward them. Truly, we are blessed."

Basil continued. "Last time we heard, Captain Alexios' team was within the Kingdom of Elbe when they were attacked, they however successfully squashed the Daedra band. Same as Commander Sejanus. Captain Eveline was near the Capital when all of this happened. She noted a lack of any noticeable military force on the way. Nothing unusual from the other scouting teams, though they did mention the Flame Dragon."

"Very well, that was what we knew then, what of the current situation?" the Emperor asked while looking at Hector.

"I was able to get more detailed reports once things calmed down and… some are rather _interesting_ I would say."

"Go on," Ivan told him.

"About the Flame Dragon, it was Captain Caranya's group that encountered him first. Turns out the beast had just burned an entire village. They found one survivor, a teenage girl hiding in a well."

Basil shook his head. "Merciful Stendarr…"

"They buried the bodies and took her in. She pointed them towards a village, "mannish" this time. They evacuated to Italica after they learned about the Dragon."

The Emperor nodded. "Good thinking, cooperating with the locals to earn their trust."

"That's where it becomes interesting. On the way there, they encountered something called an "Apostle". Some kind of local demigod acting as a messenger from one of the local deities."

"The same that opened the Rift?" Basil asked.

Hector shook his head. "Not exactly. Another one. This Apostle, Rory Mercury, surprisingly befriended the team. She also seems to suffer a typical case of eternal youth stasis growth. Which might explain her… eccentric personality."

"Eternal youth stasis growth?"

"It's simple, it's a case when someone who hasn't reached its full maturity is hit by a condition that prevents aging, like vampirism. From the report I have, she has the body of a young teenage girl but is actually way past nine centuries old," the Imperial Battlemage explained.

"Ignoring that, you say she befriended them just like that?" The Emperor asked.

"Apparently yes. I can't fully explain it but as I said she's quite eccentric. She didn't develop any ill-will upon learning about the team's extra-planar origins."

"What about the culprit behind the Rift's opening? Did she say anything about it?"

Hector shook his head negatively. "Aside from that she does seem to know her… nothing."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. Captain Erik Bjornson's team heard of rumors of a strange plague. They encountered refugees fleeing from it. Now, Captain Za'kir of Border Watch's group … they encountered a few daedra here and here as they came closer to the…" he looked at his map, "Romaria Mountains. Not numerous or organized but still a plague."

"Did we learn where they came from?"

"Not yet. During the battle of Italica however, they were commanded by the leader of a bandit army. We will know more after his interrogation through Necromancy. Interestingly, we have a confirmation from the Apostle that Daedra had never set foot in their world," Hector answered.

"Interesting, indeed," Ivan added, "since it means their appearance happened at the same time as the Rift. I don't know about you two but I call that suspicious."

"The Rift is within Mundus, it should be impossible for any Daedra to manipulate it."

" Keyword being "should"," Basil noted.

"Precisely. Any report coming from that interrogation will be prioritized. Was that all?" the Emperor asked.

"Pretty much. We now know a bit more about the races from the other side. Alongside those "Men" and their "Goblin-ken" we can add multiple Beast-races with animal parts, some we have already seen here."

"Yes, like that rabbit woman bodyguard of Lady Sartorius', " the Emperor added.

"Catfolk similar to Ohmes/Ohmes-rahts, more Suthay and Cathay like people, Wolf-folk, snake-haired folk… the list goes on for part-animal folk. They don't seem to have a clear homeland. They are found everywhere"

"What about the Elves you mentioned?" the Prince asked.

"Right. Two types of Elves have been encountered. Pale skinned ones, like the girl that was rescued, and a few brown-skinned ones with white hair. The latter are called Dark Elves apparently. They seem mostly rural and keep to themselves. They probably have even less of a connection with Mer than us with the "mannish" Falmartians."

"That really intrigues me, " Ivan said as he rubbed his chin, "once things settle down I'd like to see it investigated. But back to Imperial business . The situation has changed with the Daedra appearance. Have we received any news from the Imperial City?"

"Several Councilors have already returned to their home provinces. The Elder Council is now working in limited sessions," Hector informed him.

"What about Commander Pious Augustus?" Basil asked. "We haven't heard of him in a while."

The Imperial Battlemage waved his concerns. "I wouldn't worry about it. Pious is very resourceful. If something had happened to him, he would have found a way to alert us. He is probably still searching for the plane. That task might take days."

Ivan suddenly grasped his amulet. "I just remembered… today is Sundas. There was going to be a special celebration at the Cathedral."

"A shame we cannot be there," the Prince added.

"Quite so."

* * *

_**Imperial City, Temple District**_

After the sacrifice of Martin Septim and his subsequent petrification into a giant statue of Akatosh in its center, the Temple of the One had been rendered unusable. Some had rejoiced and seen it as the fall of the last remnant of the hated Alessian Order.

The Temple however had already begun to be replaced before that by another church for more regular attendance. Those events had only hastened its fate.

As a result and under the Medes, the church had been turned into an imposing Cathedral intended as the new seat of Cyrodiil's Patriarchate. It had been one of the few monuments left untouched during the sacking of the Great War, with Dominion officers unwilling to damage the place of worship, allowing inhabitants to take refuge in it.

Today was mass day and a large part (if not all) of the City's population was attending the service.

The inside of the building was decorated with depictions of various religious events, from the Creation of Mundus to the Alessian rebellion and the Founding of the First Empire. A few stained glass windows and murals showed the Divines in their foreign aspects, such as a Cat-Dragon for Alkosh.

The cupola itself represented a young woman, her hair styled into two braids, wearing ancient heartlander clothes with a bull horns headdress and broken chains on her wrists, a halo indicating her sainthood. She was raising her hands as a red jewel descended from Heaven.

A white armored Knight with a red diamond on his chestplate, a man with a bull helmet and winged armor, several Nord warriors, men and women in rags and even a few Ayleids (recognizable by their feathered clothing) were kneeling before her.

The inscription under the scene was reading : _Al-Esh Alma-Par-Essi, crowned Paravant Queen-ut-Cyrod as she receives the Chim-el Adabal *_

Iszara and Liliah were at the first rank, immediately recognizable by their clothes. A dark-haired teenage girl and a young boy of mixed features, Princess Theodora and Prince Nicolai, the youngest children of the Imperial couple, were standing next to their mothers. A few bodyguards surrounded them though they were unarmed as weapons were forbidden inside. And few were foolish enough to disrespect the Divines.

Facing them was an old man in priestly white and golden long robe with a long scarf where the symbol of each Divine had been embroidered. He was carrying a staff adorned with an hourglass. This was his holiness Leo the Ninth, Patriarch of Cyrodiil and Bishop of the Nine.

Currently, the liturgy was being sung as it was custom by the chanters of Akatosh. The crowd was silent, listening to the holy chant.

Iszara blinked, she was certain she saw his holiness cry.

The song ended and the Patriarch advanced to speak. "Brothers and Sisters, although my heart is pleased to see so many of you today in this house of worship, the absence of some cannot be ignored." His gaze landed briefly on the Imperial family. "I'm sure you already know why. As we speak, our beloved ruler, his son and countless faithful are putting their lives on the line once again to defend Tamriel from unknown horrors. Our prayers shall accompany them, wherever they are."

He paused, scanning the faithful. "I can already see some of you wanting answers, wanting to know why the Divines allowed such acts to take place. Do they not care about us? To those I say this : this is another Test. Just as our Faith was tested under the White-Gold Concordat, we are being tested now. Life is a series of tests laid down by the Gods, the nature of which can vary, what matters is how we rise up to them. After all, didn't our dear Alessia go through multiple trials of her own before freeing her people? What better way to prove our devotion. Our Emperor and his soldiers are following Talos' command : defend the people of Tamriel. Ours is clear, as Father Akatosh says : Serve and obey your Emperor. Study the Covenants. Worship the Nine, do your duty, and heed the commands of the saints and priests. "

An Argonian priestess advanced near the altar, where a book was open. "Reading of the Adabal-a, on Saint Alessia youth.

_Men were given over to the lifting of stones, and the draining of the fields, and the upkeep of temple and road; or to become art-tortures for strange pleasures, as in the wailing wheels of Vindasel and the gut-gardens of Sercen; and flesh-sculpture, which was everywhere among the slaves of the Ayleids in those days; or, worse, the realms of the Fire King Hadhuul, where the begetting of drugs drawn from the admixture of daedrons into living hosts let one inhale new visions of torment, and children were set aflame for nighttime tiger sport._"

The reading finished, Leo continued his sermon. "But Alessia was ultimately rewarded, the Sorcerer-Kings were cast down and the Men of Cyrod free at last. In truth I say it to you, our hour of Darkness shall pass as it did before. Our Faith will be rewarded. So shall it be."

"**So shall it be.**"

The mass went on with the Patriarch and the priests accompanying him blessing the Crowd.

Eventually the celebration ended and the Imperial family exited the Cathedral.

"Do you think Father and Basil are well, Mother? I miss them." the young Nicolai asked.

"I believe so. They probably just miss us too," the Empress answered.

"Could we go visit them?"

"Nicolai, you know a war camp is no place for children," his sister told him.

The child almost pouted. "That's unfair! I'd like to command armies and fight the enemies of Tamriel too!"

Liliah smiled. "You have the spirit, I'll give you that. Just wait till you're a bit older, I might have a few things to teach you."

Iszara sent her a look whose meaning translated to _don't encourage him_.

Nicolai eyes glinted as he looked at his sister in law. "Thank you big sis!"

"Nicolai! Not outside the private quarters. In public you'll address Liliah by her name or Princess-consort," his mother reprimanded him.

The child grumbled something about "stupid rules".

"Empress Iszara!" a voice suddenly exclaimed.

The Empress turned to see the Easterner Councilwoman who had been of great help during the meeting a few days ago approaching.

"My Empress, Princess-consort Liliah, Princess Theodora and Prince Nicolai," she greeted as she bowed.

"Councilor Mei, a pleasure to see you," Iszara said. She took a moment to admire the Councilor's outfit.

Mei had traded the trademark white toga of the Elder Council for one of those long silk robes common in the Nibenay Basin, a hanfu. Her long black hair was secured behind her head with a golden comb.

"Likewise your Highness. How did you find his Holiness' sermon?"

"Very appropriate, we must keep our Faith. Though I wish the Gods would stop testing us like that," the Empress answered.

"It is the way things are, Empress," Liliah said. "His Holiness is right, life is a test."

"I'd prefer to see it as a gift." The Redguard woman turned back to Mei. "I imagine you were not here just to talk about the mass, Councilor?"

The Nibenese nodded. "Yes. I wanted to inform you about my decision, given the current events, to leave the Imperial City."

Iszara frowned. "You were of great assistance during the last crisis session. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Most Councilors have already left and those that stayed should be enough. My other duties require my presence."

"You're not leaving for your estate in the Nibenay Basin?" the Empress asked, surprised.

"Oh no. I'm afraid I am just trading my toga for my Battlemage officer armor," Mei answered with a smile.

Liliah looked envious. "Did something come up? Is there a shortage of soldiers?"

"Nothing of the sort, thankfully. I kept in close contact with some of my colleagues and, after a bit of thinking, I've made the decision to depart. I think some of my skills may be useful there."

"Can I come with you?" the young Prince asked.

"Prince Nicolai Henri Lucius Mede! What did I say about your manners?" The Empress exclaimed to her youngest child.

Nicolai crawled behind her sister at his mother outburst. "Sorry Mother, I won't do it again."

"You better, young Prince."

Mei smiled at the scene. "Don't be too harsh, your Highness, it's in his blood. His Brother, his Father, even both of his Grandfathers."

Iszara sighed. "I know. But what is an Empress if a mother first? A mother of hundreds of millions of people. And a mother has to protect her children."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

* * *

_**Ykalon, civilian prisoners camp**_

"Catch me if you can!" a childish voice yelled.

A young boy was running followed by a girl a few years older.

"Julius, I swear by Hardy I'll get you!"

"Please, master Julius and mistress Flavia don't get too far! You know we can't leave the camp enclosure!" Violet, their mother's rabbit-woman servant, exclaimed.

"This situation has lasted enough! Lady Livia, we demand that you do something about it!"

A group of young women had assembled before the tent of the Sartorius Matriarch. They were led by a fair haired beauty.

"I understand your concern but we must be patient," Livia said calmly.

"You assured us our husbands were still alive, though prisoners. We want to see them!" the leader exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous, lady Octavia! You know full well that, though as guests we may be treated, we are still prisoners."

"Oh really?" Octavia started questioning in a suspicious tone. "Some maybe, but for a prisoner you spend a lot of time outside the camp. Some would think you are not considered a prisoner."

A roar of dissatisfaction followed the sentence.

"Are you trying to imply something here?" Livia retorted.

"Me? Only that you are allowed to go as you please and we are not. It's not as we could threaten armed guards. But maybe you can explain this to us?"

Livia bit her lip in anger. "How dare you! I have done everything in my power to find out what happened to your husbands and if they even are alive! I even took time to give you news of their well being! I am the reason we are so well-treated here! And yet you dare accuse me of plotting behind your back? Know that all I have done, I have done it for all of us. But maybe you would like to take my place in the negotiations?"

Octavia and her supporters shut up.

"It's a no I take it?"

Another young woman approached, a baby in her arms. "Forgive them, Lady Sartorius. We have all been on edge lately. Some more than others."

Livia sighed. "I know Lady Calia." She looked briefly at Octavia. "But this doesn't excuse everything. You don't even know if your husband is alive at all. You had more reason to complain than anyone. Yet you didn't."

"I know that complaining is a luxury our jailors allow us. If they were more like the Empire… none of us could protest. I am content with my fate as of now."

Octavia and her followers paled even more before bowing to Livia and going back to their tents.

Livia breathed. "I have to thank you for this timely intervention, my dear."

"It is us who should be all thanking you. You've done a lot for us."

"I sincerely doubt they would have harmed us. Still, no ransom for returning the prisoners… those are very generous terms," Livia said.

Calia looked surprised. "No ransom? Do they not want compensation?"

_For those who can afford it anyway_, she thought bitterly.

"I believe they do. But they don't intend to make families pay. The Empire however…"

"I see." Her baby began to get restless. "Excuse me, Lady Livia, duty calls."

As she began to walk away, she turned around briefly. "About my husband…"

"I'll see to it, do not worry." Livia assured her. "If he's among the prisoners I'll find him."

She didn't mention what would happen if he wasn't there but that was obvious to everyone.

"That is all I ask."

Livia watched as she entered her tent. Her gaze wandered on her children, still playing their games and oblivious to the world around them. She envied them, being able to be so carefree.

Her heart sank. She had been searching for a while now, there was probably little hope to find Antonius alive.

"Lady Sartorius!"

She turned around to see Colt Formal walking towards her.

She acknowledged him with a smile. "Count Formal. Do you have news from Italica? You seem in a good mood."

"Indeed. Will you walk with me?"

"So, what were the news, Count?"

They had exited the civilian area and were currently wandering on the camp's borders. The soldiers they encountered didn't mind them as they knew about the two Falmartians' "status".

"The soldiers sent there have acknowledged my Myui as the ruler of the city. They've been fully cooperating with her. From what I've been told they set up a hospital and are trying to fix the damages occurred during the attack."

"Good news, indeed," Livia said. "Do you know how the city and its inhabitants are faring?"

"It could have been a lot worse. At least from the creatures they described that took part in the attack. No one was killed. Apparently the enemy wanted the people alive."

She frowned. "Slavery?"

"Perhaps"

"And what about the Princess?" she added.

He stopped. "I… don't know. She lives and they haven't taken her prisoner."

"Knowing her, she'll try to plot something. Politically I mean. She was always quite capable for a woman."

He almost laughed. "Don't be so modest. Only a fool would dismiss his wife's advice in such areas. My late Severina was always of great counsel. Had she been a man, no doubt she would have ended up as a Senator."

He suddenly raised his gaze at the sky, looking melancholic.

"Did you manage to learn something? About the Legatus?" He finally asked.

"No…"

"I'm sorry," he said in a sincere tone.

"I haven't finished identifying all remaining prisoners. Maybe he's among them."

They stayed quiet for a moment. As they were looking at the landscapes before them, they ended up staring at a strange structure far away.

It looked like the tallest tower they had ever seen, easily touching the sky.

"We call it Ada-Mantia."

They jumped out at the sudden voice and turned around. "Crown Prince Basil!" They immediately bowed. "Forgive us your Highness, we were lost in thought."

The young man smiled. "I should be the one to apologize. I didn't mean to startle you."He said, joining the Falmartians.

"As I was saying, Ada-Mantia is its name, though most people simply call it the Adamantine Tower, from the metal it's made of, or the Direnni Tower, from the name of its current owners."

"Your people built it?" Livia asked.

It wasn't the first time she was seeing the Tower and she had been pondering the question for a while.

The Prince shook his head, still smiling. "Oh no, we didn't. Ada-Mantia is older even than the first incarnation of the Empire which was around…" he paused, thinking, "a bit over four thousand years ago? Even by then the Tower was already millennia old."

The two extra-Nirnians' eyes widened. Falmart had no records dating from that far in the past.

"Then who…?" Colt started.

"The Gods" Basil answered. "Right after the end of Creation. They built the Tower, had a meeting called "Convention" and the one who submitted the idea in the first place got his heart ripped off and thrown away."

The answer horrified them. How could a God have his heart ripped off?

"But why?" Livia asked. "What did he do to deserve it?"

Basil turned his gaze from the Tower to them, his smile widening. "Now that is an excellent question, my lady. In fact it has been the source of theological debates that have been raging for millennia. The answer would depend from whom you are asking. Although my mother's people's account would differ a bit from the most widely accepted version.."

"So the Tower… does it have magical power?" the Count wondered.

"Well… if by "magical" you mean "can it alter the fabric of reality?", yes it can. Though that's not like this…" he showed a ball of light in his fist, "magic."

"You're a mage!" The Saderans exclaimed.

"More like I picked a few things. Anyway, to address your question, I'm sure you remember what happened before the battle? The Gate wasn't working, right?"

"It was you?!" they said with stupefaction.

"In a way, yes. The current tenants of the Tower, the clan Direnni, have been inhabiting it for millennia. They knew a few tricks to contain the Rift."

"Millennia-old family? How can it be possible?" Colt asked.

"They're Mer, I mean Elves, and great sorcerers. I guess that helps."

Livia deadpanned. "Yes, I suppose, if we see things like that." In a way she could see similarities with the Apostles.

"I'm afraid I have to go. I have an important meeting to attend in a few minutes and I need to prepare myself," Basil informed them. "Enjoy your walk."

"Thank you, your Majesty," they answered.

As they watched him depart, Livia asked, "What do you make of him?"

"The Prince?" Colt questioned, "I haven't talked much with him. He isn't built like his father that's for sure."

"No he isn't," Livia confirmed. Basil had stopped as a group of soldiers saluted him. They talked, even seeming like exchanging pleasantries. "But he does seem to have a good relationship with soldiers like him, as well as being a leader of men."

"So like the Imperial Prince Zorzal then?"

Livia's face hardened.

"That's what I heard at least… I never met him," Colt justified himself.

"No you didn't, obviously. He is nothing like him." She took a deep breath. "Do you know what was the first thing the Prince did when he got back from his victories upon the warrior bunnies? He paraded his new "pet", their former Queen, everywhere… like he always does with other sex slaves. Gleefully. Violet would have suffered the same fate with one of his men if Antonius and I hadn't taken pity on her."

The Count paled. "By Emroy, I heard what had happened from the ones I took in but I never thought the Prince himself revelled in it."

"Let me tell you this, if I was given the "chance" of having my Flavia marry him I would refuse. I don't want that… animal near her."

"As a father I can only agree. I had no idea… and what are the Emperor's thoughts on the matter? And the Senate?" Colt questioned her.

"Zorzal is despised and it should come as no surprise for me to tell you that Imperial Prince Diabo and even Princess Piña are preferred as successors," she answered.

"The Princess too? But she's a woman…"

The Sartorius Matriarch frowned. "And? Didn't you just say women were as capable as men?"

"What I meant to say my lady, is that while you and I might agree on this, many more do not." Colt said.

Livia pointed to the soldiers around them. "Here they have women occupying the same positions as men."

"But do you think the Senate would listen to her and be willing to imitate these people they would call barbarians?"

"If the situation would present itself… maybe," Livia smirked.

* * *

As Basil headed towards his tent, something caught his eye. He stopped to look at it.

Not far from there, a young female orc in a wheelchair was busying herself with strange machines. A repurposed Dwemer Centurion was keeping watch on her.

_What is she doing here? I thought she was ordered to stay behind with her master._

He stared at her a bit before continuing his walk.

As he entered his tent, he began to search among his belongings.

Suddenly sensing something, Basil reached instinctively for his sword and turned around, parrying a blow coming from behind.

An assassin fully clothed in dark armor had appeared in the middle of the tent. They brandished a Dunmeri-styled saber.

The two opponents circled each other. Basil's assailant struck first. Reacting faster, the Prince deflected the blow and counter-attacked, trying to disarm his opponent. The stranger was able to parry back.

A deadly dance began. Basil enjoyed every second of it. His opponent was quite skilled and he wasn't in possession of his shield. Still, he had learned a few things in swordplay when he went to visit his maternal grandfather. He had immediately recognized the style of his adversary and knew how to counter it.

The Prince drew his attacker into a series of quick exchanges. He managed to bait the would-be assassin into defending the wrong side only to attack from the other and disarm them. Then, he grabbed them by the waist, pulled them close before throwing away their helmet and… kissing her.

As they finally separated, the lack of helmet revealed an upset Liliah.

"Hello to you too my love," Basil said in a mocking tone.

She didn't answer, glaring at him.

He playfully kissed her right cheek, "Come on, you'll do better next time."

"How did you guess it was me?" she finally asked.

"Well," he grabbed her saber, "the sword, the fighting style and…" he pointed to the tent's entrance where two guards saluted them, "the fact that my guards let you enter."

Her eyes widened. "How did you see me?"

One of them bowed. "Princess, the tent is stuffed with enchantments made by the Shadow Legion to allow us to know who enters it."

She grumbled. "Guess I underestimated the anti-assassin safeguards."

Basil dismissed the guards before pulling his wife close. "See? I'm perfectly safe. You didn't need to worry so much."

"Asshole," she muttered.

"Heh, you may have failed at one of Mephala's domains, you can still succeed at the other," the Prince said in a suggestive tone.

Two burning red eyes persuaded him to not continue on this path.

"Incredible! I was missing you and decided to surprise you and all you can think is making snarky comments at my expense!" She smiled and kissed him back. "Never change."

"Not a chance," he answered between two kisses.

They finally broke off after a few minutes.

"Tell me, how did you come?" Basil asked.

"Councilor Mei informed us this morning she was leaving the Capital to rejoin the Legion at Ykalon, and I decided to accompany her. We picked up a young disabled orc girl with us."

He nodded. "Yes, Ghorshka gra-Urzoga, I saw her on my way here. So what was that about the Councilor? Did we ask for her presence?"

"No. She said she decided it herself. She did not tell her exact motives."

* * *

Hector was currently reading one of the latest reports sent from the other side.

"Imperial Battlemage! Someone is looking for you!" a soldier warned.

He raised his eyes from what he was reading. "Send them in."

A figure in the black armor of the Shadow Legion and with a purple helmet crest and cloak entered. As she took off her helmet, the face of Councilor Mei became visible, her long hair now tied in a bun.

"Leave us," Hector ordered the soldier.

He bowed and exited the tent.

"Councilor Mei!" the Imperial Battlemage greeted her pleasantly, "what a pleasant surprise. I don't remember sending for you. Why did you leave the Imperial City?"

Mei face hardened. "I'll be straight to the point, Hector. Where is my daughter?"

_Oh_.

So it was about that.

"On deployment. On the other side of the Rift."

Mei crossed the distance separating them. "How could you?"

"Mei, listen…" he started.

"You knew the trauma she went through and you still sent her!" she accused him.

"Jing is not your little girl anymore! She's a grown woman capable of making her own decisions!" Hector retorted.

"You're her uncle! You should have talked her out of it!"

_Technically great-something-uncle_, but he wasn't going to argue on that.

"As a matter of fact I did. Right before we mobilized our forces here. She came to see me, asking to join them. I told her she could stay but she insisted, and I respected her choice."

She calmed down, regaining her breath. " Whom did you send her with?"

"Captain Caranya of Argos, Nightblade Black-Scales of Daggerfall and Battlemage Cyrus of Argos."

Her gaze widened. "Cyrus? The boy is there too?"

Hector frowned. "You know him?"

"I know them all, they were part of the same group of friends back at the Arcane University. I had the occasion of meeting them when Jing organized a few… parties in some of our estates. They are such sweeties, all of them," she fondly remembered. "He volunteered?"

"Yes and before you say anything I did talk to him. Both in my place as his superior officer and because of what he did for her. To no avail."

He handed her one of the reports he had been reading. "Here, I finished that one a while ago and since you're here you might as well read it. Also it's a good thing you came. Caranya's group secured a Princess from the people on the other side. Given your experience as Councilor… maybe you could act as our official diplomat. The acting commander, Sejanus, isn't much into that."

"You sent Sejanus there?" she asked, incredulous.

"You would have preferred Pious?"

She smiled. "I see."

As she began to leave, she turned back. "Hector? Please forgive my outburst from before. It's just that… the mother in me was talking."

"Mei…" he sighed, "considering what happened, I understand. You know I do care about her."

"I know."

* * *

_**War Tent, later**_

Hector had donned his armor of Chancellor while Ivan was wearing his Imperial Dragon Armor with his usual helmet. Basil and Liliah had joined them, respectively in his Imperial General's amor and her Redoran armor.

"Liliah? You're here?" the Emperor asked, surprised.

"I wasn't going to wait for my husband to come home, so I decided to join him. That's not a problem, isn't it?"

Ivan smirked. "Not all, I'm glad you're here."

"Let us start," Hector said as his eyes glowed.

Several ghostly figures began to appear, one next to the Emperor, the others circling them. Iszara's form materialized beside her husband while the others revealed the rulers of every current Imperial Province, save those of High Rock.

Wearing the Jagged Crown and flanked by his ever faithful huscarl Irileth, Skyrim High King Balgruuf the Greater.

Dressed in traditional orcish armor, Gortwog the Third, King of Orsinium.

Elsweyr was represented by three leaders, the Mane, a young female Cathay born in Cyrodiil named Tsavi. Then the King of Anequina, Do'Azrid, a large Cathay-Raht dressed in his Kingdom's traditional armor, and his counterpart from Pellitine, a small Bosmer-looking Ohmes wearing richly decorated khajiiti clothes, Tishi.

Morrowind had only sent one sitting High Councilor from the Grand Council, Aldos Arethi from House Redoran.

"_Telvanni didn't care so they sent no one. House Sadras is too weak to matter. House Indoril stands by House Redoran since they lost all their political influence with the fall of Tribunal and the creation of the New Temple. As for House Dres, between their damaged southern holdings and the new Imperial-Redoran alliance, they can't really oppose them. Did I get everything right?_" Basil whispered to his wife.

"_Well done. There may be yet hope when you'll have to navigate through their net of intrigues one day,_" she answered him.

Hammerfell was represented by its current Crown High King and Iszara's father, Kemal of Hegathe.

Much like their feline neighbors, Valenwood had three representatives. Their Queen, Andoriel Camoran, was flanked by a savage looking female Bosmer as tall as Basil on one side and a more gentle-looking male Bosmer on the other. This was the dreaded Green Lady and her husband the Silvenar, representatives of the land and its people.

"Greetings to you all," began Ivan, "I'm pleased to see you could answer the call."

"We are in a hurry to take the fight to Tamriel's enemies, King of Kings!" Gortwog answered as he brandished the two-handed axe he carried.

The Emperor smiled. "Nothing would please me more than to fight by your side my friend, though I'm afraid the situation is more complex than ever."

" So we've heard, your Imperial Majesty," Aldos said. "We were led to believe during the last meeting of the Elder Council that it was under control."

"It is," Hector continued. "The Gate holding the Rift is now completely under our control and we can close it and open at our will. We can even open portals between Nirn and the world on the other side."

"I sense a "but" coming," Balgruuf commented.

"Indeed. Two days ago, we sent several small teams of Battlemages to scout the other side and secure key objectives to defeat the enemy on the other side and force them to the negotiating table."

"What happened to them?" the High King asked with concern.

"They are well and still alive," Ivan reassured him. "No. The problem is what they encountered : Daedra."

A sudden cacophony filled the Tent.

"Daedra! I need to ready my warriors! They won't get us like during the Oblivion Crisis!"

"The only reason we won last time was because of a Divine intervention! No mortal weapons can save us if they can invade!"

"Then let's just destroy this Rift and…"

"**Calm down, please!**" the Emperor exclaimed.

The rulers suddenly fell silent.

"As I was saying, they encountered Daedra. Pockets of lesser Daedra. They were able to defeat them all so far."

"From the reports we got, it seems those Daedra don't have a particular allegiance to any Prince, especially those we are all, without a doubt, thinking about. In fact one of such groups was encountered cooperating with local bandits," Hector added.

"So the locals are good at summoning Daedra?" Kemal questioned.

"Negative," the Imperial Battlemage shook his head, "we know from a reliable source they never heard of them before. This was their first time."

"This one is intrigued but he doesn't understand," the King of Pellitine intervened. "If this counter-invasion plan is such a bother why not simply destroy the Gate?"

"Ah but we did. But it didn't get rid of the Rift between the worlds."

"Rift that was opened by one of their Gods if I'm remembering correctly," Andoriel continued.

"Exactly. But she seems to have lost control over it."

"So it's a she? And what do you mean by "lost control"?" the Bosmer monarch asked.

"We're investigating that, and the presence of the Daedra."

"Are we sure no Power from Oblivion is behind it?" Do'Azrid said.

"Certain. Not even the Princes could act so blatantly."

The Dunmer Councilor nodded. "True, Mundus is protected as we speak and that would be violating every Covenant protecting it. So they cannot be the culprits. Of course the question then is who?"

"Well, we already know one of the culprits, didn't we? That means that Goddess wasn't alone when she opened the Rift, someone did it on the other side," Iszara deduced.

"Probably. But any conclusions at this stage are premature," Hector concluded.

"Of course, however, there is another matter at hand," Andoriel said. She faced Ivan. "Your Imperial Majesty, I'm worried about the impact of moving so many men across the continent. There is a cost to that."

_What is she getting at?_, Ivan asked himself.

"You're not forgetting the accords between Valenwood,Elsweyr and the Ruby Throne? About the monetary help to rebuild the Provinces."

Several of the monarchs began to get agitated.

"Unbelievable! We are talking about saving Tamriel and all you care is gold? I'd like you to remember my people and I put ourselves on the line to save the continent from being enslaved by a new Dragon Cult!" Balgruuf yelled in anger.

"This one would agree with the Camoran Queen. Elsweyr is in need of gold to be rebuilt," Tishi said.

"Does this one want these claws on his face?" Do'Azrid threatened. "Pellitine has made more than enough money with the Moon Sugar trade now being legal."

"Please, let's not fight among ourselves now," the young Mane tried to calm them.

A bestial roar was suddenly heard, paralyzing almost all of the representatives with fear.

The source of it revealed the Green Lady, showing her sharpened fangs in a threatening gesture. It was enough to calm everyone.

"What I was trying to say before being interrupted is that I'm the first absolute ruler of Valenwood since the Reman conquest. I've made a lot of enemies among the Bosmeri nobility. Of course for now, I enjoy popular support, but what would happen were the people not receive their help? They would be angry, manipulable, prone to a revolt," Andoriel explained.

"Crushing a popular revolt is the last thing I want to do," the Emperor said. "It would destroy what legitimacy I managed to win. That said, my Queen, when I sign a deal I always make a point to respect it. You will have your gold."

Andoriel smiled. "I know. But there is a better alternative, although you may have already considered it. The other side, it must have resources, right? Resources precious enough that would be worth tons of septims. You could sign a peace deal and include these as reparations. That way everyone gets what they want. After all, if the enemy has to deal with Daedra incursion, the war is already won, isn't it?"

"Mmm… yes, good point. Was there anything else?"

"Nothing, only that the fate of Tamriel may stay in your hands," she said.

The other rulers nodded, satisfied.

"Then let's end this meeting, we will transmit any important information to you." Hector cut the connection with all of them, save Iszara.

"I'll be running the Empire as usual," she said, "alone since Liliah abandoned me."

"I said I wanted to go back on the field, I'm enjoying it before it's too late," her daughter in law answered.

"Then do try to have fun dear, all of you." She vanished.

"I'll show Liliah the rest of the camp then," Basil informed.

The couple left the Emperor and the Imperial Battlemage alone in the tent.

"So," Ivan began, "how was it for you when you became Grandfather?"

Hector stared at him quietly.

"Oh don't give me that look. We were all thinking about it."

* * *

* Al-Esh : one of the many names of Alessia

Alma-Par-Essi : Mother of Man, its corruption is rumored to have given "Empress"

Paravant : "first of its kind"

Queen-ut-Cyrod : Queen of Cyrodiil

Chim-el Adabal : Amulet of Kings

(On Morihaus, in-universe it has been deemed heretical at some point to link him to the Minotaurs, he was also rumored to be a shapeshifter which is why he is represented here as a Man rather than a winged bull, people wouldn't accept it)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**Italica**_

Rory's eyes widened. She had felt it. Raw power. As if a God had suddenly descended from Heaven (or worse, ascended from the Underworld).

But when she turned back in the direction she had felt it, she had seen only Cyrus, holding his head in his hands, as if in pain. She immediately suspected a God had taken over his body. Yet, when she approached him, she saw no noticeable change.

"Are you ok?"

A few seconds passed before he straightened himself. "I'm fine."

Her brows raised in disbelief. "What was that?"

"I don't know."

So he definitely felt _something_ too and he didn't try to hide it. Still, it was worrying. "Are you sure you're not feeling strange? What happened exactly?"

"Just some kind of powerful telepathy. I don't know the source."

She stared at him, her red eyes meeting his brown's ones.

"You sure you don't know who it was?" she finally asked.

"I… don't know. I have my suspicions but I'm unsure."

"Mmm…" her usual smile came back. "Okay! I believe you!"

"I'm gonna rejoin my teammates," the young man informed her.

"Yeah, I think I need to go back to the children. I fear poor Tuka will become overwhelmed otherwise. See ya!"

He nodded before leaving.

The Apostle watched him as he disappeared into the streets. As she walked back to Tuka and the children, she thought about the Tamrielians.

She didn't know what to make of them but so far, they had been nothing but helpful to the people of Coda Village and Italica while being enemies of the Empire. They were all strange in their own way. And they didn't seem to mind her much. Plus they were fun to hang out with for a bored immortal.

Jacques, _no, Black-Scales_, the Lizard-man, seemed to do his best to avoid her, as if she was scaring him. _Maybe I am_, she thought smirking.

Caranya, aside being from a type of Elf she had never seen, was a bit dismissive of her. Rather treating her like a child. But she did seem to respect her as an ally. And she definitely was worthy of fighting alongside the Apostle of Emroy.

Jing's magic was the more _foreign_ of them all. Rory had sensed several times when she used the connection to… she couldn't put her finger on it but it wasn't of this world. Not even from Heaven or the Underworld. Maybe that Oblivion Cyrus had mentioned?

As for the aforementioned man… his aura and some of his magic reeked of Death. That had drawn the Apostle to him. Of all of them, his mannerisms made him the coldest, or more neutral perhaps. Ironically he looked more the part for a messenger of Death than her with her cheerful personality.

Her smile widened when she thought about something else. Something she had felt earlier when Cyrus was near her. He was carrying a soul on him. She hadn't mentioned she knew even though the soul had to be judged by Emroy. But given to whom it would then end up after that… she was fine for the mage keeping it. _Suck it Hardy!_

* * *

Once out of sight, Cyrus entered a deserted alley and rested against a wall. He breathed calmly, closing his eyes.

_What was that?_ _Did the others feel it too?_

Rory had. But it might have been because of her nature as an Apostle. The entity had made their presence known right after he had wondered who was the culprit who had connected the Rift on Nirn. _I don't believe in coincidences._

Still, it was above his pay grade. _I need to calm down._

As he searched his pockets, his fingers suddenly touched something he hadn't expected. He extracted the letter Caranya had given him the day they had departed. He had somewhat forgotten it.

He looked briefly at it. A strange feeling began to seize him. He clenched his teeth.

"No! Please, don't hurt me!"

He snapped back to reality as he heard voices.

"Shut up bitch! If you scream again I'll gut you like a pig! Now don't struggle!"

The Battlemage sighed. It sounded all too familiar. He put the letter back in his pocket and walked towards the source of the noise.

A man had pinned a girl (not even a woman), against a wall, her back facing him. The threat of a knife was forcing her to comply.

"Now, now, you never know, you might like it," he said as his hand began to grope her body.

A hand suddenly clasped his shoulder. He turned his head to see the black armored figure of Cyrus staring at him.

He smirked. "You want a turn too, sir? Not a problem, once I'm done…"

He never got to finish his sentence as an armored fist connected with his face, sending him crashing against the wall.

_I hope I didn't kill him_, the Necromancer thought as he quickly cast a healing spell over the attempted-rapist.

He then looked at the victim. She was still shocked by the ordeal, tears rolling on her cheeks.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm not here to hurt you," Cyrus said as he held up his hands.

Sounds of footsteps were heard. He turned his head to see two Legionnaires running at them. They stopped upon seeing him.

"Sir!" they saluted.

"At ease."

"Some townsfolk reported hearing screaming around here," one of them, a woman by the voice, explained. "We got here as fast as we could."

The Battlemage nodded before gesturing to the victim and her aggressor. "I was the witness of attempted rape. Thankfully I stopped the criminal before he got too far." He turned back to them. "You," he indicated to the female soldier, "take care of the victim. Bring her back home or wherever she tells you. Leave her with people she trusts."

"Right away, Sir!"

She approached the girl, whispering her comforting words. As suspected, the victim was more willing to trust another female after her trauma as she hugged the soldier.

Cyrus grabbed the knocked out attempted-rapist unceremoniously, handing it to the other Legionnaire. "Take him to the local Knights. We have an agreement with the Princess, she's the one who will deal with these crimes. Tell them what happened and that I was witness to it."

"As you command, Sir!"

* * *

The Tamrielians had moved their camp close from the walls, to be ready in case of a new attack. The rest of the Battlemages, Marius and his Optio were currently waiting for their comrade to report inside a tent. A table with a duplicate of Falmart's map was standing at its center.

The opening spread to let pass Cyrus.

"Sir, Ma'am!" He saluted. "Reporting for duty."

They acknowledged him with a nod.

"Good, we're about to begin. But before we do, I wanted to ask, did you learn anything worth notifying from Rory?" Caranya said.

He briefly hesitated. "...I think so. But I'd like to report an incident first."

His Altmer superior frowned. "What kind of incident?"

"I came across a rape attempt. The attacker was dealt with. I sent him to the Princess while one of our soldiers, a woman to make it easier, took the victim in her charge."

Although they had their helmets, it wasn't really hard for Cyrus to note the reaction of disgust from his comrades.

"Another one," a disgruntled Caranya said. She then clarified. "Sadly you're the not only one who happened to come across such "incidents". We had reports from Legionnaires saying as much. Fortunately they were neutralized. The deal you and Centurion Marius secured with Princess Piña removed a thorn from our side but we'll have to address it, eventually. Get on with your report, Battlemage." She conjured a levitating book with a pen out of thin air.

"Right away, Ma'am!" The Heartlander paused to wait for the tent's full attention. "I had previously noted the locals had a habit to refer to this world as "the Garden of the Gods"."

The silence of his comrades encouraged him to continue. Only the scribbling of the enchanted pen on the book's pages could be heard.

"It kept bothering me. I thought it was worth investigating and turned to Rory for information. It turns out it comes from the active role the local deities take in this world. They act like gardeners, 'they cut the branches that have grown too big' meaning they regulate the development of the mortals by suppressing knowledge."

"Hold on," Jing stopped him, "so these Gods are directly interacting with their followers on a regular basis then? If so, shouldn't they have done something about the daedra or the Gate?"

"I'm more concerned about the part where they could "regulate" us," Marius added, worrying. "How could we prepare for it?"

Caranya waved her hands to calm them down. "Please, let's not forget we have one of their "Apostles" on our side. Rory hasn't shown any ill-will towards us since the discovery of our identity after all." She turned back to Cyrus. "Did she tell you more about those "interventions"?"

"Not directly but she did mention having been in direct contact with her God. I imagine that's how they manifest their will. As for your question, Jing...", he marked a pregnant pause, "the Gate has opened several times in the past. What we learned from the locals more or less confirms it. However, Rory explicitly told me it was never supposed to open on Nirn. Someone else stole its control from the Goddess."

"Someone from our side," Jing concluded.

The silence following her words was eloquent enough.

Black-Scales was the first to break it. "Then who? And how did they know about whatever was going to happen here?"

Aviera clenched her fists. "It must be the daedra! We discover the Rift and suddenly they're pouring on the other side? It's too convenient."

Jing shook her head negatively. "I respectfully disagree. The opening of the Rift doesn't violate the Covenant despite the invasion from the Saderans because the Daedra aren't involved. Only one sufficiently powerful enough could have forced the connection. However such Daedra would have been forbidden from doing it as they would violate the Covenant. No, the daedra here are likely to be opportunists without allegiance."

"We will know more in a moment," Caranya added.

Black-Scales held his chin, deep in thoughts. "Still," he finally said, "why Ykalon?"

The others looked at him.

"I mean… Why open the Gate here of all places? Especially so far from anything important."

"Can you elaborate?" Caranya asked him.

"Well, first off all it was never that important. At best some independent barony who only ever shined during the War against the Camoran Usurper, and that was centuries ago. Launching an invasion here? That makes no sense. And for such a huge army to feed they would have needed to forage the entire region at least in record times, assuming they didn't get themselves lost before finding a single village to sack."

"That would imply whoever opened the Rift knew what was going to happen," Aviera retorted.

Jing looked on the map. "Given all the things they should have known to accomplish such a feat… it's very unlikely they didn't know what was going to happen." She frowned. "Almost like they expected the Saderans to fail."

Marius grinned as he clapped his hands. "So they wanted to provide us with some entertainment?"

Cyrus briefly stared at the Centurion. _The laws of the Arena shall prevail over those of the Garden... could he be right?_

"That means if we follow that train of thought," Caranya started, "whoever opened the Rift never had the intention to have the Saderans succeed and thus… harm the Empire?" She drummed her fingers on the table. "I'm not really convinced… not to mention I see no clear motive, yet."

"And where would the culprit be now?" the Centurion asked.

The Altmer shook her head. "Here or still on Nirn, only the Gods know." She then added, "only our Gods it seems." She turned back to Cyrus who had remained quiet since the beginning of the exchange. "Anything else?"

He nodded. "Yes. It turns out Rory and the Goddess who created the Rift, Hardy, have a "history" together."

"A history?"

"It didn't seem pleasant from what I've seen. She wasn't willing to tell me much aside, and I quote, 'she is rather infamous, it's not the first fuck-up she ever did.' "

The tent's occupants fell silent. For a while, the only sound that could be heard was from the nearest streets.

Caranya finally spoke up. "Basically, you're telling me the Goddess who opened the Rift is known to be prone to mistakes?" She groaned. "Well ain't that fucking great!"

"Alright, so foreign invasion, daedra incursions, city and refugees management and now godly fuck-up?" Black-Scales enumerated on his fingers. He shook his head. "And I was worried things would get boring."

"The more we have to report back to the Empire, the better, if they manage to make out anything of this mess," the now unsure Captain added. She cleared her throat, "Moving on to issues at hand…" she pointed on the map to Italica, "as it stands, Italica's source of wealth comes from trade given they are situated at strategic positions between the Saderan Empire proper and the Vassal Kingdoms. But with the war ongoing and now the Daedra, the accesses to the city are not safe anymore. That may become problematic in the future if we want the region to remain stable. Then there's the other territories which are _de jure_ sworn to the Formal Clan from which we have no news…"

"I'm afraid I have barely enough men to hold the city as of now," Marius stated plainly. "Sending them on patrol to secure the roads is out of the question."

The Altmer nodded. "Yes, I'd already considered that. We could however use the Breton Knights instead. I had thought about using scrying spells but they are only really useful when we know where to look."

"Actually we were allowed a few dwemeri birds before departing," the Centurion informed the Battlemages, "no doubt they'll prove their usefulness here."

Caranya's golden eyes glinted in a welcome surprise. "I was not aware we had reopened Tiber's caches* so soon after the War, it will indeed be of great help." She looked back at the map, putting her finger on the Kingdom of Elbe. "Captain Alexios has been assigned to establish diplomatic relations with the King of Elbe. Depending on how it ends up we might increase trade." She went back on Italica. "Next issue, the peasants from Coda village. They can't stay forever as refugees but we can't let them leave on their own. We need to resettle them down."

As she looked at the map, Jing spoke up, "Why not in the immediate surrounding of the city? Italica is an agricultural center from what I understood. We saw a lot of fields in need of tending and it's close to a walled city in case of attack. Not to mention I wouldn't be surprised if there was a sudden lack of agricultural manpower between the death of those soldiers in Ykalon and last night. I imagine some of them might have been peasants."

Her superior smiled in agreement. "Good thinking. We'll approach the former village chief and the Countess with your proposition."

"Very well. I don't think there was anything else?" Marius asked.

Caranya shook her head. "No, not at the moment. We are however going to perform a magical ritual to gather information about the Daedra here."

"I understand. The Optio and I will be leaving you to it."

As they started walking towards the exit, Cyrus suddenly called them out.

"Before you go," he turned towards Aviera, "Optio, could we have a quick private conversation? I believe it is in our common interest."

Marius' eyes flashed in recognition. He nodded to his subordinate who looked at him interrogated. "Of course. You may do so."

The Battlemage turned back to his Captain. Caranya looked to Marius who gave her a small nod.

"Very well but make haste, soldier."

He saluted her. "Yes Ma'am!"

Aviera followed him outside.

"I was the one to suggest it actually," Marius explained. "After learning Cyrus was Necromancer, I told him it was better to inform the Optio given she has… erm, bias against the practice. Better she knows it now."

* * *

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Battlemage?"

The Optio looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"It won't take long, I assure you. I was told from Centurion Marius that you used to be a Templar or a Crusader?"

"Yes actually. I was taught the way of the Templars when I was younger, fighting with martial might and magic and their code, that sort of thing. My teacher also happened to be my father," she reminisced as she looked in the horizon

"He was a Templar?"

She shook her head. "No. He was a priest of Arkay."

_I see, that's where her dislike of necromancy must come from_, the Battlemage thought.

"My mother was a general in the Legion so I was mostly raised by him. When I was but a little girl, we moved to Anequina's Patriarchate. That was even before the Great War began. I spent most of my early years there until I eventually completed my formation. However I didn't join the ranks of the Templars, I went on my own path as a Crusader, doing soul-searching."

"Before eventually joining the Legion like your mother," Cyrus concluded.

She looked at him. "That's right. But why the questioning? I imagine you didn't bring me here to ask about my life-story."

"Since we are going to work together, I wanted to clarify something. I was told you had a dislike of Necromancy. I already guessed why. You see… I happen to practice it."

She simply stared at him quietly, her facial expression mostly hidden underneath her helmet.

"My father always taught me Necromancy violated the Laws of Arkay and that it is why as a priest he had to perform rituals to protect the soul and body of the deceased. During my own time as a wandering adventurer, I saw my share of it. It's foul and vile magic, practiced by power hungry individuals with no care of the mortal or divine laws," the Optio finally said in a scolding tone.

Cyrus didn't reply. He too had killed his fair share of rogue mages, including a large number of Necromancers.

She crossed her arms. "You seem like a good soldier and an experienced healer. Why would someone like you compromise himself with it? Especially someone skilled in the noble art of Restoration."

"Life and death are more intertwined than you believe, Optio," he answered. "I am hardly the only Necromancer in the Shadow Legion nor the most powerful, far from it."

She nodded. "That, I am aware." Her eyes pierced him. "So, tell me, why did you learn it? Was there any good motive?"

"I have my reasons. I didn't do it for power's sake. Responsibility was one of the first values I was taught," the young man defended himself.

"Very well. You at least have the honesty to tell me about it. I respect that. Be warned though, Cyrodiil is full of stories of corrupted dark mages."

_And the majority are Colovians_, Cyrus told himself as they rejoined the war tent.

Marius was apparently waiting for them outside. "They are waiting for you, Battlemage."

Cyrus acknowledged him with a nod before entering the tent, leaving Aviera with her younger superior.

The table had been moved to the side, freeing the central space. As he scanned the tent, Cyrus was also able to see anti-sound and anti-light wards had been set up. That way they wouldn't alert anyone with their spellcasting.

"I trust it went well?" Caranya asked him.

"We could say that."

He walked to the center of the room and placed the filled soul gem on the ground.

"A regular soul gem?" Black-Scales noted with surprise. "I thought you would have used a black soul gem for the occasion."

"Although they aren't as costly as one would think to make, I still have only a few of them currently. I would rather keep them for special cases."

"So what method are you going to use?" Jing asked.

He put some distance between him and the gem before replying. "He was a bandit lord with little regard to any ethics at all. He won't answer if asked nicely."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

He perceived her uneasiness.

Black-Scales too for that matter. He had never attended such a manifestation of the Black Arts and he clearly didn't like how Jing had reacted. _How bad can it be if the expert in Daedric magic is being like that?_

Cyrus closed his fist as it glowed with a dark purple light before opening and extending it towards the soul gem which in turn started to glow too. The tent's ambience began darkening. The Necromancer was pouring a lot of magicka in this ritual and his comrades could feel it.

Several ghostly screams were suddenly heard. It was as if someone was put through excruciating torture. Jing started to shake. Caranya immediately took notice of it and went to her side. Black-Scales was doing better, if one could consider "scared shitless" better. Though it wasn't as much because of the ritual but more how Cyrus was remaining perfectly calm during the entirety of its course.

The Heartlander had closed his fist once more. It seemed evident by now that the soul inside the gem was trying to resist him, to no avail. The screams became more desperate as the time passed. It finally ceased. A pale blue light leaked from the gem, taking the shape of Clibitius.

"I am at your service, master," the enthralled soul said.

Cyrus turned to Caranya only to see her whispering with Jing. The Easterner woman apparently dismissed whatever the Altmer had told her, prompting the Captain to regain her place. When she noted Cyrus was staring, she simply nodded.

The Necromancer turned back to his new thrall. "I will ask you questions and you will answer. First off all, who are you? What are your occupations?"

"The name's Clibitius. I used to be an apprentice at the academy of magic of Rondel. Failed apprentice, they kicked me out. I was able to use my charisma and skills to become the chief of an important bandit clan."

The magical pen of Caranya was frantically writing everything.

"Why did you choose to target Italica?" Cyrus asked

"We were preying on the roads leading to the city. That's how we encountered several deserters," the ghostly figure recounted. "I ordered my men to not harm them, they were more likely to join us. That's how we learned about the civil war in Italica and how the Count had left only a small fraction of his forces. I thought it could benefit us."

Caranya walked next to Cyrus. "Why were daedra working with your clan?"

The young man nodded to the thrall to speak.

"It" he corrected himself, "_they_ spoke to us."

"What do you mean?"

"When I sent scouts to inform us about the situation in Italica and they informed us of the Princess and her troop's arrival, I was ready to give up and go raid villages instead. But then one of them called to me, inside my head, told me they could offer me power and more."

Caranya and Cyrus briefly exchanged looks. "Continue"

"They directed towards a strange place. It looked normal but it pulsed with strange magical energy, even I could feel it. As they continued talking, they opened a small portal to send me a book. They said to follow its instructions to the letter. The book was able to teach me magic, far beyond what those idiots at Rondel could. It was like forbidden knowledge. The entity sent me a contract with it, a mercenary contract."

Black-Scales raised a brow. _Are Daedra facing an economical crisis that they need to work as mercenaries for some bumfuck bandit lord?_

"The contract was fair. In exchange for a part of the prisoners I would take, I would receive a powerful and entirely loyal army. I didn't hesitate, I signed up. All I had to do was to help them arrive. A few blood sacrifices were needed so we raided rival clans. Once it was done, they came from a large portal and pledged their service to me, telling me Italica would be mine. It was the demonstration of their magical prowess that sold me, that's when I sent an ultimatum to the Princess."

Cyrus cut him. "Their leader, what did they look like?"

"One of those armored fiends, the ones that look the most human. He was leading the fight on the frontline. I don't know what happened to him."

Caranya had a flashback from the Dremora leader she fought near the Coda's refugees. He had been much stronger than his kin, up with a flawless reflection spell or enchantment. _It might have been him_

She shook her head. "We have what we need. You can stop it," she told Cyrus.

With but a gesture the Necromancer sent back the soul in the gem.

"So, Daedra mercenaries?" an incredulous Black-Scales said. "What in Oblivion is this mess…"

"I disagree. That explains a lot. Starting with why they were so heterogenous or didn't display any sign of allegiance whatsoever," Cyrus reasoned.

"Since when did Daedra have mercenaries?"

"Since forever," Jing answered. "The politics and machinations of Oblivion are far more complicated than what you think. There's not just the Princes but the lesser nobility, Demi-Princes, Lords and so on. These "mercenaries" are at the lower end of the totem pole, they were likely opportunists in quest of power." She turned back to the gem. "Of course that doesn't answer for the others aside…"

"The Gate."

She nodded. "We didn't fully grasp how the Rift worked but it was different on this side." She closed her eyes, trying to visualize it. "Yes, I think… it was stabilized on our side but… it was fleeting but I think it felt more chaotic."

"Rift opens and is expanded into the Gate by the Saderans. It's not fully stabilized on their side and has side effects. Some denizens of Oblivion notice it and manage to take advantage of it to invade in small groups in a bid for power," Cyrus concluded.

"At least I'm glad none of the Princes aren't involved," Black-Scales said as he relaxed.

Cyrus stared at him a moment, pondering on his comrade's words before looking back at Caranya.

She noticed his look but didn't press him right away. "I'll send a report immediately to the Magus-Commander about everything that transpired today. Dismissed soldiers!"

Black-Scales and Jing saluted her before exiting the tent while Cyrus recuperated his gem.

As they were left alone, she asked him "I saw that look, Battlemage. What did you want to tell me privately?"

"I didn't want to alarm Jing more than she is, she doesn't seem at her best currently."

She sighed. "So you did notice. Alright, what was it then?"

He told her about the telepathic message he had gotten earlier and how even Rory had felt the presence.

"That's… actually I don't even know what to make of it. We don't even know what it is. A Prince? A Divine? Another god-like being? Some master-wizard?" She looked around her. "To think they sent the message right when you were questioning yourself…"

"It's not a coincidence. We are being watched."

She nodded. "I'm afraid so. The Emperor and the Imperial Battlemage must be warned as soon as possible."

* * *

**Ykalon, Imperial Battlemage's tent**

"Seriously? They just shot an arrow at him even though they were losing?"

Hector had invited Mei to spend some time with him around a cup of Jasmine tea. He was recounting her the events of the battle with the Saderans.

"Exactly! I think the Emperor and I were too stunned by the stupidity of the act to order a counter-attack. Some lone siege engineer was the first to react." Hector stirred his spoon before taking a sip. "As you can imagine they didn't survive the battle."

"Uhm, uhm," his relative nodded absently, looking at the reflection inside her cup deep in thought. "Really stupid, indeed."

He noticed her change in attitude. "Something on your mind?"

"Just… tell me how did the children do?"

"The… children?" He looked at her confused. "You mean Jing and…?"

"Her friends, obviously."

He sent her a look of disapproval. " 'Children'? Are you going full 'mother hen' on them?" He shook his head. "Those are your subordinates now, not your children."

"And? A lot of officers treat their men as their own flesh and blood."

Hector decided it was more wise to end the argument there. He answered between two sips. "It wasn't really difficult. Just shield the engineers, relay orders, use your magic offensively if needed… so they did well."

Mei drank her tea, a satisfied smile on her lips.

The Imperial Battlemage suddenly jumped up from his chair, eliciting a yelp of surprise from her. She was about to chastise him when she saw his eyes glowing.

"_Imperial Battlemage!_ _Magus-Commander Sejanus here!_ _I have an urgent report from Italica transmitted by Magus-Captain Caranya..._"

Mei watched him as he seemed to nod and talk silently to no one here. She was after all fully capable of recognizing a telepathic conversation when there was one.

Several minutes passed. He turned back to her, his facial expression blank.

"Good news, I hope?"

His lips opened to form a grin. "Well yes, but no."

The female Councilor sent him a glare. "Do you honestly think it's time to jest?"

"What I meant was : the situation is not as bad as the worst scenario we came up with and we might have secured a diplomatic opening out of this mess." He pointed at her. "Which is where you come into play. You are both high ranked in the Shadow Legion and a member of the Elder Council. The perfect emissary."

She held her chin, thinking, before nodding. "Flawless reasoning. I guess the Emperor will give his approval easily. Still… I sense a but coming. Care to elaborate?"

A dark and sinister aura suddenly engulfed him. "I'm afraid there is some Divine, or worse, foul play into this machination."

* * *

**Italica's Palace**

"Princess! The Nirnians are here to request an audience!"

Piña promptly left the notes she had scribbled on her table and opened her door to see Hamilton waiting for her.

"Did something happen? Another criminal they caught?"

Her friend shook her head negatively. "Nothing like that to my knowledge. They just asked to see you as quickly as possible."

"Very. Tell them to wait while I prepare myself."

A few minutes later, she arrived to see Caranya and Cyrus waiting for her. They immediately bowed.

"Please, raise. Captain, Cyrus," she greeted them. "Did something come up?"

The two Nirnians briefly exchanged a look before the Captain spoke. "Lots of things have come up, your Highness."

Piña gestured to a nearby couch. "Let's sit down then. Hamilton, call for a servant to bring refreshments."

"That won't be necessary, Princess. What we have to tell is brief. It is important however."

Piña tried once again to read their facial expressions. Alas, to no avail. "I assume it's dire?"

"There is good news. I believe it will be best if I start with those. We just had confirmation we are to receive a high ranked emissary to meet with you and attempt to negotiate an end to this… war."

The Princess' eyes widened. "Wait how did you… magic, right, nevermind."

_I really need to get used to all the things they can pull_.

That was good news indeed. Piña had a lot of questions but those were of a political matter, concerning notably the prisoners on the other side of the Gate, and she doubted the soldiers could have told much about it. She could also try to end this war before it escalated any further, with those creatures, _Daedra_, roaming around. Which reminded her...

"And what were the other news?"

"I'm afraid the situation with the Daedra is more complicated than what we thought. It is certainly better than what could have been but the situation is still very dire," the Altmer explained. "From what we gathered, they are opportunists for now but we take it very seriously. They're probably not enough to threaten all of Falmart…"

"But enough to destroy unprotected settlements and ravage fields," Piña completed. It was a mess and they needed the Nirnians to deal with it. The diplomat's arrival was timely indeed. _Of course there is the matter of the Senate, Father and Zorzal to deal with. I doubt the latter will even listen_. "Thank you for bringing us these news, Captain. Since you're here, would you, your fellow Battlemages and Centurion Marius, join us for dinner tonight?"

Caranya smiled. "Thank you for your offer, your Highness, but we must decline. Our duty calls."

"I understand. Good evening."

The two Nirnians bowed once more. "Likewise."

As they exited the Palace, Cyrus spoke. "What then, Captain?"

"Now, we finish setting up the alarm wards. Then we'll call it for today. We haven't slept for an entire day and unlike the rest of the Legionnaires, there was changing guard. And stamina potions can only do so much mentally. A good night of sleep will do us wonders." She smelled herself, "also we need a shower. We haven't washed ourselves since we left Ykalon and with all the fighting and running around… it's a wonder the Princess doesn't get nauseous when dealing with us. I know Centurion Marius had his engineers installing some showers."

They stopped to watch as people were reentering their homes with the Sun beginning to go down.

"Let's hope we can all have a peaceful night this time."

* * *

**Hours later, Caranya and Jing's** **Tent**

As with the war Tent, the Nirnians were camping near the walls. The Battlemages had decided to split up in two and set up one tent per group of two. Obviously the girls were sharing one and the boys the other.

Caranya was having trouble sleeping. The events of today and what they had learned kept her awake. The looming feeling they were being watched didn't help either. She finally managed to fall asleep… only to be assaulted by nightmares.

She unconsciously clenched her teeth before waking up with a start and raising from her cot. "Akatosh…" she passed her hand over her forehead. "I didn't need that."

She lied back, looking at the tent's ceiling, waiting for sleep to come back.

Her merish ears suddenly perked at something. It was faint but it was as if someone was crying. She looked around her and cast a night vision spell, searching for the source of the noise. Her gaze finally found it as it landed on her comrade.

_Jing?_

She got up, casting a Silence spell and got a good look at her sleeping friend. Tears were actually rolling on her cheeks.

"No! No! Stop it!" she moaned.

Caranya carefully opened her cot before sliding her arms around the sleeping woman, hugging her from behind. Her eyes glowed green as she whispered comfort words into an almost singing alien tongue.

Jing seemed apparently appeased by it as she resumed a peaceful sleep.

Caranya kissed her cheek. "Sleep well, my friend."

The Altmer left the cot, looking sadly at the sleeping woman. She untied her bun, letting her now loose chestnut hair fall on her shoulders before staring at the tent's entrance.

_Might as well go for a night stroll to clear my mind._

As she exited the tent, she decided to walk towards the walls. A patrol caught sight of her and moved in her direction. Up close, her altmeri appearance and her tunic's sigil identified her and they saluted the Captain. She answered back before continuing.

Arriving up close to the walls, she scanned them with a detect life spell to find an empty spot before levitating to it. From there, she was able to admire the sleeping city. A rapid scan revealed only a few souls were still awake, mostly the soldiers on guard or patrol duty from what she could tell.

The night was rather chilly, but not wholly uncomfortable. Its atmosphere was rather peaceful and one could easily ignore, with the exceptions of a few remaining non-fixed buildings, that yesterday had been the site of a violent battle.

"I see you couldn't sleep either."

Caranya would have almost jumped out of her skin if she hadn't recognized the voice. She turned towards its source to see the unique moon shedding light on Cyrus. Like her he was only wearing a light tunic.

"Cyr'? When did…"

"I arrive? Just now. I saw someone alone on that section of the walls below. I decided to investigate, you were so absorbed by your contemplation you didn't see me coming," he explained.

"Ugh…" she shook her head. "So why are you still awake?"

He shrugged. "Same reason as you I suppose."

She crossed her arms. "The Daedra, that entity, all the work that needs to be done, it kept hijacking my thoughts. I couldn't fall asleep and when I finally did… I spurred awake violently. Same with you?"

"More or less. All of this…" he gestured around them, "I keep thinking there's something amiss. I'm sure we are just part of someone else's greater game. But I just don't know who and why yet."

The Altmer remained quiet.

"You think I'm touched by the Madgod?"

Caranya looked shocked as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Dear Alessia! Of course not, Cyr'. It's just…" she looked at the landscape before her, "I don't know what to think anymore. It looked simple on paper but here we are. Dealing with Daedra warbands popping out of the Void." She wasn't keen on continuing talking about it. "By the way, how was Black-Scales when you left?"

"Sleeping like a hatchling. Why the question?"

She briefly looked away. "Jing… wasn't having good dreams."

"I see…" He turned back to gazing on the horizon, something obviously on his mind.

A comfortable silence descended between them.

"There was something else," Cyrus finally said, without looking back at her. "I think you had mentioned _we_ had a letter."

Caranya did a facepalm. "The letter! I had completely forgotten! I wanted to read it with you but with everything that happened… I just forgot about it."

"Hmm… well I suppose it was from Argos anyway. But that wasn't it. There was the other letter you gave me. I'm surprised you didn't talk about it."

The Altmer's golden eyes widened. "I… I did think about it because, let's be honest, we both know from who it was from. But I didn't want to pressure you. Unless you wanted to talk about it?"

"... I didn't read it."

For the first time in a long while Cyrus wasn't hiding his emotions. The realization dawned on Caranya. He looked… sad. Instinctively, she grasped his hand into her own.

"I had forgotten, too. But I think I just don't know what to do anymore. Read it I guess? Then what? Answer her? I know I ain't the same man, no, boy, I was. It feels so… long ago." He clenched other fist. "All I care about now is just doing my job. I don't want to think about anything else." He turned his head back to her. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"My last relationship ended badly because of how I fucked up. I should be the last person to be asked for advice." She shrugged. "At least I know you both did talk about it. You're trying and nobody can blame you for… things that went beyond your control. It was a bad situation all around but you did save Jing."

_Did I?_ He looked back before him. "The funniest part is I don't remember everything. Just that it was awful. And well…" he rubbed his chest. "But I'll stop moaning about my fate. Didn't you have something to tell me?"

She shook her head. "Not now. You would just keep thinking about it. But I think that night stroll did us some good."

He frowned. "How so?"

Caranya smiled. "You've finally opened again after… what? Months? A year? You have no idea what it means to me. Now go get some sleep soldier! That's an order!"

"... yes Ma'am."

* * *

Against all odds, Cyrus did fall asleep later that night. But it wasn't a peaceful sleep. He was constantly haunted by whispers he could barely make out but he was certain to have heard some of them before. Then suddenly a sensation of falling and losing consciousness.

_He woke up, chained to a large pillar. Facing him was what could best be described as a lake of fire. Lava everywhere. He struggled on his bonds, raging against them. To his surprise they broke. He looked around him to see where he was. The landscape around him turned out to be a series of rocky Islands circled by lava._

_There were only two similar places that came to his mind. As he tried to search for more clues, he came across a stele. His eyes widened as he recognized the inscription on it. It was a sentence he had read long ago in a book, which had marked him._

_"What is it doing here?_"

_**What do you think?**_

_The Heartlander froze. The voice had been the same who talked to him before. It was clearer now, its intonations ethereal, both male and female at the same time._

_"I see what it is then."_

_**Do you, Far-Sighted-One**_ **_**? With so many pawns, can you find the true player?**_

_He grunted. "Just because I was named Cyrus doesn't mean I have prescience gifts. But I guess you know something about it yourself. You contacted me first."_

_**I did. Do you want to find why?**_

_The voice had grown closer. He could feel it. He turned around slowly_.

_A giant figure all armored in ebony was towering over him. A red cloak was falling on their back while another piece of red cloth was seemingly covering their groin and thighs. One of the entity's hands was carrying a massive axe. The head was the only uncovered part. It looked like an androgynous Dunmer head, almost bald with the exception of a long white ponytail. Their face was smirking._

_**I guessed right, son of Cyrodiil**_

* * *

*Tiber's caches : caches of dwemeri artifacts from Hammerfell (see Redguard, the game) reverse engineered during the rule of Tiber Septim. They fell into disuse after the assassination of his Grandson and the Septims never made any attempt to use them again with the notable exception of the Shadow Legion, whose research suffered greatly during the invasion of the Battlespire. They were rediscovered by Titus Mede II in an attempt to prepare for a second war with the Dominion.

** One of the meanings of the name Cyrus is actually Far-Sighted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Battlespire**

The mask that Pious wore made it impossible to read his expression. All the better to hide his frustration as he looked at the arcane-projection of Mundus before him. They had finally located the plane from where the invaders had come. The process had taken an entire day with the portal spell as Mundus was technically infinite. Yet a new problem had arisen.

Upon opening the Portal via a voidgate (and thus this time unrelated to the Rift back in Ykalon), the images reported by the Atronachs sent to the other side didn't correspond with anything mapped by the Battlemages back in Falmart. Considering they had only explored a small part of a single continent so far, Pious hadn't been troubled at first. That's when the infiltrated Battlemages he sent started reporting strange occurrences.

First it was the inhabitants speaking a different language and no mention of the Saderan Empire at all. Again, not a problem if it was a different continent. But then it was the positions of the stars not matching at all. Pious deduced the plane was much bigger than previously thought and included several unknown worlds. Trying to map it would take a very long time and so he had recalled his scouts.

"What are our orders, Sir?" a nearby Battlemage asked.

"Nothing yet. I will need to inform the Imperial Battlemage of our discovery. And then we wait for instructions."

* * *

**Unknown place**

_Cyrus dropped to his knees, stunned. It wasn't every day a God was standing before you, with an avatar the size of a Tower no less and he had no trouble identifying this one. Boethiah, Daedric Prince of plotting and unlawful overthrow of Authority, the God-ancestor of the Dunmer. And they were smiling at him._

_**Ask your questions, little Cyrod**_

_So the intentions of the Dark Warrior were clear then, they simply wished to talk. That reassured him, though Boethiah had never been one of the most antagonistic Princes towards mortals, on the contrary. "Is this true?" he waved around him as he got up, "Am I truly here, conversing with a God or is it just a dream?"_

_The Prince's smile widened._

_**The answer is yes to both. You are merely dreaming. Yet you are truly here, in my plane, in a way**_

_"How do I truly know this isn't a hallucination produced by my sick mind?"_

_**Dreaming of me is enough for us to communicate. I am not a mere limited entity that I am not the same between waking reality and someone's dream. All of this is real, as long as you allow it. Part of you already suspected it**_

_That immediately raised another question about what would happen if someone would unconsciously dream about a more unpleasant Prince but Cyrus didn't want to know the answer. So he chose to focus on the matter at hand. "Why did you come to me?"_

_**It's been a while since my eye caught sight of you**_

_He frowned. What did they mean? When? More and more questions. "Loyalty is one of the virtues I hold above all else. To my home country, to my comrades and my friends. Why would I listen to the Daedric Prince whose sphere leads to backstab and treason?"_

_The giant figure of Boethiah merely looked amused by his accusations._

_**Oh, little Cyrod… I'm not my dear Webspinner. I am more pragmatic. Look at the Dunmeri society which was founded on my principles. They hardly spend their time backstabbing each other. There are strict rules. Why would I tell you to betray your friends when you have next to nothing to gain from it? Do you have so little faith in yourself and your moral code that I could turn you against them easily?**_

_Cyrus looked briefly at his hands before tightening his fists and clenching his teeth. Boethiah had seen right. He was already trending on a thin line. "Even so, I am a mere mortal and we all know we are just…"_

_**Yes, pawns to be used in our schemes, our playthings; that's what some of my Siblings would say. But I see your kind differently. My sphere is self-improvement by any means, it has little use for daedra. But for mortals like you?**_

_The young man didn't reply, considering his interlocutor's words. "Very well, but it still doesn't explain your involvement in the situation at hand."_

_The deity planted their axe in the ground, causing it to shake, before crossing their arms over their chest._

_**You already have a theory. I want to hear it**_

_He nodded. "Right. I don't believe for a second you are involved directly in any way whatsoever. It just doesn't reflect your way nor the fact it should be impossible for daedra to link two places within Mundus. However, you obviously are informed a lot about the plot. I reckon you know the mastermind and you are endorsing what they are doing."_

_**Well done. You failed to disappoint me and carefully guessed the true player. Of course I won't tell you about them or their goals, that's for you to find out**_

_"Why are you so interested in it?"_

_The Prince gestured for the mortal to turn around, indicating the stele behind him._

_**Read it**_

_" 'There is a magical operation of maximum importance: the initiation of a new Eon. When it becomes necessary, to utter a word, the whole planet must be bathed in blood.' Written at an unknown date by an unnamed Moth Priest." He turned back._

_**Do you know what it means?**_

_The Necromancer seemed to hesitate. When he had first read it years ago, he hadn't given it much thought. There was a meaning behind it for sure but other than sounding cool, he hadn't cared that much. Now however, it had a whole other context. "A new Eon or Era, the shedding of blood… I think it's meant to say every world shaking event will be preceded by calamities of proportional size. As per the laws of nature. The laws of Nirn… the Arena."_

_As the last word was mentioned, Boethiah's face warped into a sinister grin._

_Cyrus's eyes widened as he realized the implication. "Are you saying…"_

_**We are on the eve of a new Eon? For this world? Yes. Tamriel? Not anymore than before. The Dragon Crisis already precipitated it. Otherwise your Moth Priests would have known. The rest of Nirn on the other hand… but that doesn't concern the current situation**_

_The rest of Nirn? What did the Prince mean? Akavir? Pyandonea? Atmora? Thras? The remains of Yokuda? Some unknown place they never heard of? Strangely, the Dark Warrior didn't want to confide about that part. Then there still was the current matter. "This world? What do you mean?"_

_**That you guessed right. It has lost balance the moment the Rift opened. However, truth is it would have been lost either way without the manipulation on Nirn**_

_There were so many unknowns. At first glance, for reasons that escaped him, the Prince wanted him to know. "Why are you telling me all of this?"_

_The deity's face contorted in anger, his red eyes literally burning and suddenly the entire realm shook. Volcanoes erupted and giant waves of lava began to form. Cyrus stumbled , trying to steady himself with the stele._

_**Because you are a child of the Arena and that world is a mockery of it!**_

_The earthquake ceased as soon as it had begun and Cyrus got up, hoping none of his questions would anger the deity anymore. "A mockery? You mean the 'Garden of the Gods'?"_

_**Precisely. The immortal child told you as such. It's a world willingly kept in stasis by those so-called gods, not just the knowledge but the mortals themselves! It is the antithesis of what Lorkhan, Shezzar as your people call him, created. He wished for your kind to grow by overcoming tests**_

_Of course. Boethiah had always admired Shezzar according to the Velothi mythos, it all made sense now. "And with the opening of the Rift, the rules changed. The local Gods can't enforce their stability anymore and Shezzar's rules will be the ones that prevail…" As he reflected on it, a simple conclusion came to his mind. "You want us to triumph, to prove Shezzar was correct."_

_**Your Empire was forged through ambition, plotting and bloodshed and has managed to survive in spite of every crisis it faced, changing and adapting every time. It pleases me. Theirs has only begun their first true test. Prove me right, son of Cyrodiil**_

_So Falmart was going to be another Arena for the pleasure of the Dark Warrior? But what about the Hidden player's goals? And there were of course… "The lesser Daedra…" he whispered before raising his eyes towards the deity. "Where do they factor in all of this? How did they find this world so fast?"_

_Once again the Deity smirked._

_**The child told you the goddess was a, how does she say it again? Ah, right, a 'fuck-up'. The Rift has a fault , it can attract extra-worlders if staying too long in place. She knew that and still opened it**_

_Cyrus sat on the stele, staring into the lake of fire before the island. "I'm beginning to think I should have stayed on the Battlespire." This was beyond idiotic, surely she should have known the risks? She was a Goddess. He felt lost._

_**Ask the child how much time she has left**_

_He turned back in their direction, surprised. "Rory?"_

_**All will become clear**_

_Back to being cryptic then. Still, there was something he needed to know. "I still don't understand. Why come and tell me all of that? Why me in particular? If you truly wished to have the Empire to champion your cause in the name of Shezzar, why not come to the Emperor?"_

_The Realm suddenly resonated with its Deity's supernatural laugh._

_**Ah… Little Cyrod, do you really think you're the only one I'm visiting as of now? How can you be so sure I didn't come to your Emperor? You could ask him yourself**_

_Cyrus clenched his teeth. He was in the dark. Could the Emperor actually be aware of the Prince's machinations? It was a possibility but perhaps it was Boethiah manipulating him. How could he trust them? "Earlier you said I attracted your attention? When was it and why?"_

_The Deity went silent. To the young man's utter surprise, the Avatar shrank in size, before making their way towards him. Boethiah was now only a head taller but it wasn't the only change he noted. Their body and face had taken a clearer feminine appearance, resembling more a female Dunmer than before. They, or rather now she, was smiling at him. Cyrus breathed regularly, trying to keep his calm. The Goddess put her hand on his chest while the other grabbed his chin to make him look at her._

_**Does it answer your question?**_

_"..."_

_**I came to you, before. You don't remember as your psyche was damaged. I could unlock those memories but I suspect it would result in a lot of mental pain**_

_And it wasn't the moment for that, the mission had priority. "Thank you Dark Warrior but I will regain them on my own." He was troubled with the Prince shift in attitude. Her tone had changed. More… motherly. Or maybe like a Mistress addressing her dog. Who knew with the Daedric Princes?_

_She smirked as she let go of his chin._

_**Good. Nothing less than what I expected from you**_

_"Why wait now to come back if I had caught your interest? Do you expect more from me?"_

_**I know what is it you seek, Cyrus of Argos**_

_The young man almost snarled despite his better judgement._

_**Some people's dreams are simpler. Others far greater. You? Your wish is simply... uncommon**_

"_It's simply that, a dream."_

_**But I also saw what you were doing, ever since the end of the war, always pushing your limits**_

_He remained quiet, waiting for her to finish._

_**You are desperately trying to improve yourself to reach your goals. Do you see now? You were always going to end up with me**_

_Cyrus turned his back on her, gazing at the alien red sky. The Prince was right. Ever since what had happened… he had only thought about one thing : being better. For him but also for everyone else, to not be a failure anymore. As soon as he had been admitted back into the Legion, he had taken every assignment he could, to prove himself. But that was never enough. He had become obsessed with his work, hardly doing anything else, even not talking at all for days to anyone, not even to Caranya. It was almost toxic but he couldn't back off. That was too important._

_He looked back at the Goddess. As far as he could tell, there was no malicious intent in her eyes. She extended her hand toward him._

_**You do not have to renounce your moral code nor your loyalties to follow my ways. Veloth was a healer and Lyrisius a great hero of the people. Be your own being and forge your destiny. For once give into it, be selfish and embrace your inner self**_

"_You do know I will report everything you told me, right? As I said, I am very attached to loyalty."_

_**Do what you wish for. It doesn't matter. All I care is you embracing each test you went, are and will get through, the victories as well as the defeats and only then you will be better**_

_His knees shook. He took hold of the amulet of Akatosh around his neck and knelt, reciting mentally his oath of Legionnaire._

"_Upon my honor I do swear undying loyalty to the Emperor of Tamriel, Ivan Mede the First, and unwavering obedience to the officers of his great Empire._

_My will shall be of iron and my mind of steel_

_From the Shadows I shall be the bulwark against the Terror from beyond and within, the defender of Tamriel's people._

_I am a Battlemage of the Shadow Legion and I shall know no fear_

_May those above judge me, and those below take me, if I fail in my duty_

_For the Emperor! For the Empire! For Tamriel!"_

_He got up, looking back at the extended hand. Did he want that? Yes, he did. For himself, for the others and for the Empire. He reached her hand. "I will."_

_The world suddenly spinned around him. When it stopped, the Prince had vanished and he was wearing his armor and staff. As he looked around him, he realized he was still in Boethiah's realm but inside a large arena. As he searched for the Deity, his eyes located the Prince, now male, sitting atop a giant throne carved into the Mountain dominating the arena._

_**I will grant your first wish**_

_Footsteps made him turn around. His eyes widened as he saw the figure before him._

_It was a light brown Khajiit male dressed in relatively light chainmail khajiiti armor with the sigil of Alkosh, wearing as his only weapon a large bladed staff. His size being relative to Cyrus as well as his rather animalistic walk, it was easy to identify him as a Suthay-Raht. The Khajiit realized the salute of Elsweyr's monks._

_Cyrus replied with his own Imperial salute before imitating his adversary and putting himself into a battle stance. He wondered if this was really 'him' or just an illusion created by the Prince._

_**Remember to give into yourself**_

_Cyrus took into his Bone Goliath form before rapidly summoning Mira, his bear and a few skeletons. Then he charged the Khajiit._

_"Vae Victis!"_

_The Khajiit with a single leap crossed the distance separating them, moving faster than the Cyrod could have reacted. Both adversaries' weapons clashed with a mighty shockwave._

* * *

Black-Scales stirred on his cot, realizing the sun was going to rise in a matter of minutes.

"You're finally awake."

He turned his head to see Cyrus already in full armor kneeling in front of the altar they had set up in their tent. "Hello to you Black-Scales. You slept like a hatchling last night."

"Hi Cyrus! You had good dreams I hope?" He greeted his friend with a smile.

"I dreamt about getting my ass kicked by a Khajiit monk all night, so yes."

_Why do I even bother to ask? _the Argonian deadpanned as he changed himself. "By the way, do you happen to know what today has in stock for us?"

The Cyrod got up, turning back to him. "Councilor Mei should arrive during the course of the day to start the diplomatic talks, some knights are going to depart for their scouting mission and the villagers of Coda will be finally moved out. As for us… I don't know. Probably checking with the other teams' progress or our current stock of potions and magical gear."

The Argonian scrubbed his chin. "Councilor Mei, eh? It's been a while. I even missed her."

"So do I."

* * *

"Mmmh…" Caranya moaned as she woke up before sitting on her cot.

"Morning Captain!" Jing exclaimed as she was putting her armor on. She seemed in rather high spirits.

"Morning," the Altmer yawned. She looked at her friend. "Are you well?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You don't remember anything about last night?"

"No, should I?" she replied while glancing at the other woman curiously.

Caranya waved her hand before getting up. "Nevermind." As she grabbed her armor, she spoke back. "By the way did you remember it's today, in her position as Councilor and Diplomat, that Magus-Commander Mei will arrive?"

Jing frowned. "Yes…" she replied coldly.

Her superior turned back to her, concerned. "Do you wanna talk about this?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather not. I just hope she won't go full 'mother hen' on me. It's… humiliating."

As the Altmer finished putting her breastplate, she put her hand on the Easterner's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm sure she will keep it professional. Besides we won't think less of you, you know that."

Jing grabbed her arm. "I know and… thank you."

The other woman nodded with a smile. "Anytime Jing, anytime."

* * *

"Keep your hands firm soldiers!" Marius shouted at his men.

With the death of the remaining city's watch, most of the barracks had been repurposed by the Century. The courtyard was where the Legionnaires were practicing, either one on one by sparring, or, like the current exercise, more teamwork adapted exercise.

Two formations of ten soldiers each were facing one another to practice cohesion and cooperation against disciplined opponents should they face more organized foes. Other drills could include adapting to fight against opponents with magical abilities and individuals or creatures strong enough to break formation. The latter two were also the occasion for spellswords and berserkers to similarly test themselves while outnumbered or cut off from their units.

One of the units began to break. "Don't lower your guard yet!" Their Centurion said. "Put your backs into it!"

Not far from there, a smithy area had been installed where the four Battlemages were busying themselves with the upkeep of their weapons and armor.

Caranya inspected her breastplate where her own spell had hit her. There was no mark to be found to her relief. She gave the piece of armor a kiss as a mock thanks.

"What is today's mission, Captain?" Black-Scales asked her as he grabbed a nearby hammer.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid our particular skills aren't required for today. You and I will check on the potions stock and ask Master Cato and Lelei about any local plants properties they know in case we would need to replenish it ourselves. Cyrus, Jing, you will check on the magical gear integrity. We'll also be the ones checking the Knights' recon mission with the device we gave them in case… something comes up."

"Fairly monotonous then," the Argonian grumbled before hammering his chainmail. The tool he used wasn't mundane but a hammer specifically made to maintain magical gear of high quality. "What then when Councilor Mei arrives? What will be our new role? Will she replace Magus-Commander Sejanus in our chain of command?"

The Altmer stopped what she was doing to consider her comrade's words. "Perhaps. Technically she's only there as a representative of the Elder Council, not as an officer of the Shadow Legion. But given we were mostly on our own and he was only acting as a link with Ykalon… I truly don't know."

Jing, who until then had remained quiet, jumped in the conversation. "We already accomplished our primary objectives, securing the young Countess of Italica and the city next. We even did better given we managed to acquire the Imperial Princess for future negotiations. I think it will be up to the other team now and what they discover."

"You forgot the intel we gained via some _important person_," Black-Scales added, emphasizing on the two last words with some disdain.

Cyrus, who was working on his staff, raised his eyes on him, simply staring quietly at his comrade before going back to his task.

"I wonder who that person is," a familiar childish voice suddenly spoke.

The Argonian froze before slowly turning his head towards the source. Rory was standing not far from the group, carrying her halberd, her signature smirk on the face.

"_When we speak of the Devil_..." Caranya reflected in Aldmeri.

"The way you spoke of them, that person must be annoying you. I wonder why," Rory said as she approached the Nightblade, an aura of dread enveloping her.

Black-Scales thought about simply disappearing. He had never been afraid of little girls but that one was really scaring him, she even seemed to enjoy it.

"Would you mind telling us what you're doing here in an area restricted to civilians, young lady?" Caranya questioned her in a stern tone.

Rory stopped before turning back, her cheeks red of annoyance. "I am around 960 years old! I am older than you all so do not treat me as a child!"

The Altmer rolled her eyes before sending a pleading look at Cyrus. The one meaning 'please, can you do something about the underage looking demi-goddess?'

He nodded silently before calling the Apostle. "Rory, come here, please. I'm gonna check how your halberd is."

She raised a brow. "My halberd?" She looked at her weapon. "It is fine, why would you need to take a look at it?"

"We may never know, come."

She finally decided to comply, sitting near the Necromancer while Black-Scales allowed himself to breathe again.

"_I told you you shouldn't have talked about her like that_," Jing blamed him.

"_She's creepy and you know it_."

"_Enough! The subject is closed, back to your tasks,_" their Captain ordered.

Cyrus inspected the Apostle's weapon as she looked on.

"You find anything?" she asked.

"Mmm… blood. I'm gonna clean it."

"There's no need, you know. It works just as well like that," she assured him.

He handed her back the halberd. "Suit yourself."

As he watched her looking at the traces of blood, Boethiah's words came back to his mind. _**Ask the child how much time she has left**_

The Apostle must have noticed him as she stared back. "Something's on your mind?"

As Cyrus was about to reply, something else caught everyone's attention.

Lady Bozes dressed in her knight's armor had surprisingly made her entrance and approached Marius. "Greetings Centurion Marius," she said, a bright smile illuminating her face.

"Lady Bozes," he acknowledged her back, "I hope you are well."

"Thank you, likewise."

"What brings you here?" the Centurion questioned.

"This may sound foolish," she gestured to the sparring area, "but I wished to test my martial skills… against you."

Marius paused, surprised at the request. "You want… to spar with me?"

She nodded. "I do. It may seem strange but… I wanted to see how strong my savior was."

The Cyro-Nord grinned. "I'll gladly accept, my lady. Though I'll warn you, I won't go easy on you."

"Oh do not worry, I'm not known among peers to hold back," the blonde answered as they made their way to where the fighting was going to take place.

The Battlemages hadn't missed the scene.

"Marius my friend, you're a sly dog," Black-Scales said, holding off a laugh.

Jing deadpanned while Caranya simply groaned out of frustration.

"Great, now we got horny people acting like teenagers to deal with. Worst mission ever," the Altmer grumbled as she shook her head.

"Do you think she's purposely trying to seduce him?" Cyrus asked.

Caranya waved his concerns. "No, she seems genuine, more like a girl's crush on her shining knight. You know what I mean."

He nodded before watching them back. The blonde laughed about something the Centurion said. His officer was right, they were acting like teenagers flirting.

"I can sense the sexual tension from there."

They all widened at Rory's words, completely surprised she knew about such things.

"How do you know about that?" Caranya questioned her.

The Apostle simply shrugged. "Well the God I serve governs Love too."

"There is much more to Love than mere sexual relationship," Cyrus plainly affirmed.

"Huh? I mean I know that, but what do you mean exactly?"

Caranya's hand suddenly ruffled through Rory's hair much to her annoyance. "You'll understand one day."

* * *

**Palace of Italica**

Piña sat at a desk covered with various sheets of parchment. She had scribbled various notes to prepare the negotiations with the Nirnian emissary, asking about the prisoners, conditions to cease hostilities and so on.

She knew her position was fragile, not only because she depended on the goodwill of the Nirnians but also in spite of being Imperial Princess, she had no actual authority to speak in the name of the Empire. Worse, she knew the pro-war faction would be opposed to any resolution that wasn't victory. But Grey and her had made a few calculations. With the loss of the initial army, they would need to raise new legions and add Zorzal's own army to replace them. And even then there were the Vassal Kingdoms.

The Princess was no fool. For a bunch of other-worlders, the Nirnians had been relatively well-informed about Falmart's politics. They knew her and identified Italica right away. They probably knew as well the current situation with the Vassals. She doubted the team of Captain Caranya was the only one sent. It would be logical to send at least another to the Kingdoms. Their military strength was currently comparable to that of the Empire. Her father had humiliated them before, if they were to learn of the recent defeat and the fate of Italica, they might not attack the Empire directly but would start seceding. Worse, some nobles within the Empire itself could be willing to join them, igniting civil war. That would be catastrophic.

She pulled back from the desk, falling on her chair, sighing. All of her plans hinged on the Nirnians being open to cooperation but she knew next to nothing about how their diplomacy worked nor the emissary that was to arrive soon. She hoped it was similar to Imperial diplomatic customs until she remembered that Saderan diplomacy was limited to 'submit or die'.

_Maybe I should have another tea session?_ she thought jokingly.

Someone banged against her door.

"Enter!"

It was Grey. As he made his way towards her, he noted the pile of paper on her desk. "I see you've been working hard, Princess. How is it going?"

"As good as it can be, I suppose. I'm preparing for the worst and hoping for the best."

Her mentor nodded, a smile of satisfaction on his face. "That's the hallmark of good leaders. Staying positive no matter how hard it can be."

Piña smiled back, the praise had impacted her more than she would admit. "Thank you, Grey. I know I can always count on you. Why did you come by the way? Did something happen?"

The veteran knight scratched his bald skull awkwardly. "Well… maybe. I just saw Panache on the way who informed me Bozes left for the barracks occupied by our _friends_. I thought it was on your orders but then she told me she was in armor which I found strange so I wanted to inform you about it."

The Princess paled. "Did you just say Bozes 'I don't know what friendly competition means' Co Palesti went, dressed in armor and carrying a weapon, to the Nirnian barracks? With whom I'm trying to initiate a peaceful relationship?"

"... yes?"

She rose up from her seat in alarm. "We need to get there and fast!"

* * *

**Italica barracks**

The "duel" between Marius and Bozes was still ongoing. The entire courtyard had stopped their activities to watch their officer's fighting prowess.

The Saderan girl's weapon of choice, a one handed sword, put her at a disadvantage against the Centurion's signature shield and sword style. She was forced to rely on a more aggressive strategy, always on the attack to force her opponent on the defensive, never giving him the initiative. She did have however the speed advantage, her armor being lighter compared to the walking tank that was Marius.

The Knight initiated a flurry of blows which were parried by Marius' shield. The true goal being to open a breach in his defence, her eyes glinted when it seemed her opponent fell into her trap. She struck, only for Marius to surprise her by parrying with his sword and then bashing her with his shield, forcing her back.

The two duelists seemed evenly matched, with Bozes being a little better. To the trained eye however, Marius was merely holding back. Whereas Bozes was panting, the Centurion was still fresh, barely breaking a sweat. The Cyro-Nord suddenly relaxed his stance, almost goading her into an attack. The Knight bit back her lip in frustration, before charging once more. Faster than she would have expected, Marius reacted by disarming her with a hard bash on her arm, causing her to drop her sword while grunting in pain. The Centurion put his weapon under her chin.

"Do you yield?"

"I do," she said while massaging her arm.

Marius planted his sword in the ground before casting a healing spell on her wounded arm. "I'm sorry, I might have gone overboard."

Bozes looked in wonder as the white ethereal light enveloped her member. As it vanished so was the pain. "Incredible," she said as she looked at her arm. "To think you are not even considered a mage." She then looked back at him. "You held back, didn't you? You could have pulled that move anytime?"

The Centurion didn't answer, instead retrieving her sword and handing it back. As she grabbed the weapon, the girl stepped closer, whispering something to him. The officer's face showed an expression of surprise before nodding with a smile. It was brief, but some people saw them.

"Did that just happen?" an incredulous Jing asked no one in particular. Her and Cyrus were the only Battlemages left. Caranya and Black-Scales had already departed to the field hospital to look into the potions stock.

"Apparently it did," Cyrus answered her, looking imperturbable as he inspected magically infused crossbow's bolts.

"That's love," Rory mocked while holding her cheeks. The Apostle had apparently decided to stay with them for some reason.

Jing deadpanned. "Sure, whatever." For someone who was close to one thousand years old she sure was immature at times.

"I know we have technically cordial dealings with them but… given we're still officially at war, are those kinds of relationships allowed?"

"I… perhaps? As long as it doesn't interfere with his duties it should be fine." She looked back at them. "Granted we're just gossiping at this point. It might be nothing."

He nodded while putting back the bolts in place. She joined him to help him inspect their stock of scrolls.

"Do you think we'll need to make more?" she asked him.

"It's probably for the best that we do. We don't have any specific goals for today so we might as well refill our stock."

Rory grabbed a scroll from the pile before opening it, gazing on what was written with curiosity. "I've never seen that kind scripture before. What do all those symbols mean?"

Cyrus rudely snatched the piece of paper from her hands. "It's a magical scroll which contains a spell to use without using magic. This one is a fireball scroll, you could have blown us up," he explained as she looked outraged and angered by his actions.

She pouted. "No need to be such a jerk about it."

As she observed their interactions, Jing allowed herself to smile briefly. It looked like a parent scolding their child. As Cyrus turned back towards her, she hastily went back to work. She felt his gaze lingering. She finally raised her gaze to meet him.

"Is there something you want?" she asked with an uncertain tone.

"_There was something I wanted to talk about yesterday with you,_" he replied in Aldmeri.

She raised a brow. "_What about yesterday?_"

"_The enthrallment ritual. I saw how you reacted to it, and I'm sorry._"

Her eyes widened as the memories came back. "_I…_" she sighed. "_Let's not talk about it, okay? Not now. I'm fine, I swear_."

He stared at her. The silence between them grew uncomfortable before he finally spoke again. "_As you wish. I'm not going to press you._"

Before she could answer him, noises coming from the courtyard drew their attention. To their utmost surprise, the Princess had made her entrance with a small number of her Knights in tow. They recognized Hamilton and Grey among them. The soldiers around had kneeled as usual to salute her but apparently the Princess was more focused on her subordinate.

"Ouch, I wouldn't like to be in her place right now," Jing commented.

"Your Highness," Marius saluted, a knee on the ground.

Piña acknowledged him with a smile. "Centurion Marius, I was just… visiting. I hope all is well." She sent a subtle glare to Bozes who started fidgeting her fingers nervously.

He rose up. "Everything is alright. Lady Bozes and I were just having a friendly sparring session. I won."

The Princess eyed her friend suspiciously. "Is that so?"

Bozes nodded frantically. "Yes! I wanted to test myself against the Centurion! To see how strong my savior was!"

"If you say so…"

"Was there something you needed help with, your Majesty?" the Centurion asked.

Piña frowned. She couldn't say she was there because she feared Bozes would provoke a diplomatic incident. She caught the sight of people approaching. As she recognized them, her eyes glinted. It was two of the Battlemages, Jing and Cyrus, and her holiness Rory.

"Your Majesty," the two soldier-mages greeted her on their knees.

"Please raise," the Princess gestured to them. "Captain Caranya isn't there?"

"She went to the field hospital with our comrade Black-Scales," Jing indicated.

"I was hoping I could find her, had I known…" Piña shook her head. "No matter I require your assistance."

"About what matters if I may ask you, your Highness?" Cyrus questioned.

"Understanding"

The Nirnians didn't reply, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Despite our similarities, we have our fair share of differences. Being unaware of your diplomatic customs… I wish to ask for your aid. A diplomatic faux-pas is the last thing that we should wish to happen, right?"

"Indeed. Then we will help us the best you can," Jing affirmed her. "Though I doubt you need the both of us?"

"Of course not. I imagine you have work ahead of you."

The two Battlemages exchanged glances before Cyrus finally nodding. "Then I'll be glad to be of assistance, your Highness."

The Princess' face lit up. "Thank you Battlemage Cyrus."

Jing looked on as her comrade departed with the Princess and her followers.

"I saw what you did there."

She turned back to see Rory gazing at her with an indecipherable expression. "I can sense your dark thoughts eating you. It took me a long time to understand. You sent him away to dwell alone on them and clear your mind."

The Easterner clenched her teeth. "That's my own business!"

"I was only pointing it out," the Apostle defended herself.

"And I was clarifying," the young Sorceress replied as she went back to her tasks visibly angered.

* * *

**City of Tuscania, Capital of the Kingdom of Elbe, Royal Palace**

The Kingdom of Elbe was considered the most important of the Vassal Kingdoms of the Saedran Empire. Situated south of the Tybe Mountains and West of the Blue Sea, it was the closest geographically to the Empire and as such enjoyed (or not depending whom you were asking) a greater connection with it. Under the charismatic King Duran, 'the Lion of Elbe', the realm achieved its peak. Sadly all was not rosy.

The Empire had recently grown greedy and raised the amount of tributes its Vassals were to provide in exchange for the Saderan 'protection'. There had been protests of course, among all of the Vassals and Duran had been chosen to represent them at the Imperial's court. Things had spiralled for the worst there. While part of the Imperial Family and Senate had been sympathetic to his plight, Emperor Molt hadn't seemed to care in the slightest. Instead he had let his elder, Prince Zorzal, to choose how to deal with the situation. Zorzal had chosen strength of arms and fear over negotiations.

The Prince's had unleashed his men across the borders of Elbe, raping and rampaging villages and towns alike. Duran had been forced to submit, knowing if he was to choose to crush the Prince's army it would give the Empire motives to fully annex them. The others Vassals had quickly followed his lead, out of fear. But neither they nor the people of Elbe had forgotten the atrocities nor their anger at Molt and his heir. Until then.

Two nights ago, bands of unknown rampaging creatures had been sighted near Tuscania. Duran had immediately reacted by sending a posse of Soldiers to deal with them, to no avail. Those beings were unlike anything they had ever seen and much stronger. The only survivor had recounted how some of the creatures had torn apart a Knight and his mount and how others had made use of magic. He had only escaped because the Fiend's leader let him go to spread the word about them. That was when the King decided to raise an army.

Then the unexpected happened. Word of a small team of warriors defeating the creatures spread from several villages. At the same time several reports confirmed the bodies of several fiends recently slain had been found. So when the leader of said gathering requested a private audience with the King, Duran was more than happy to accept. He had hoped to learn more about the creatures. Turns out it was bigger than expected.

In less than an hour Duran knew everything, the Gate, the defeat in the other World, the Daedra and how now another Empire was asking for something of him. The King was drumming his fingers on his throne's armrests as the Captain of the 'Nirnian' group, a man that wouldn't look out of the place in the Saderan Heartlands, named Alexios Marcius, was finishing his story.

"Tell me Captain," the King began, "why shouldn't I deliver you to the Emperor as a gift? An envoy passed there not long ago."

To their credits, the Battlemages didn't seem moved by the threat.

"Because I think you have little to gain from it, your Highness," Alexios replied. "According to our information, your Emperor sent this envoy to ask you and your fellow Vassals to raise your armies and sent to campaign on the other side of the Gate. It doesn't take a genius to see why. You either succeed and Sadera can reap the benefits from your hard won victories...or you fail and you're a less of a threat to the Saderan Empire's stability."

"You forgot the third option. I join your Empire in this war and me and my fellow Vassals attack Saderan Heartlands. At which point your Realm finishes the survivors."

"If such agreement were to take place, we would honor it. You have our word," the Captain protested.

Duran simply smiled. "Forgive me, Captain Alexios, but I hardly know anything about your Empire and if I can trust it. May I refresh your memory? You came to me because of my discontentment with my current Suzerain." Even if he could already note some differences : a better equipment as well as the inclusion, to his surprise, of Demihumans as non-auxiliary troops, as he glanced on the green hulked individual among the small band.

"You need us as much as we need you, your Majesty," Alexios pointed. "The Saderans already know they are in a precarious situation which is why they asked for you to raise your army. You know that. Besides let's not forget about the Daedra."

True. He needed them. But he wasn't ready to trust strangers on their word alone.

"I may also inform you that the city of Italica is already under our control."

The King's eyes widened. "The city of the Formal Clan? What happened to the young countess?"

"Under our protection. You may be glad to know that her father, Count Colt, is still alive and well under our custody."

_So Colt is still breathing and he has become a turncoat?_ Then again, chances were he was coerced under torture to help them. Or maybe not. They did defend the villages attacked by those "Daedra". Maybe they had more honor than the Saderans did.

Duran closed his eyes for a brief instant. "Very well," he said as he found the solution. "I will use my influence over the other Kingdoms to deny the Empire its request. However we will not go to war with it. We'll stay neutral into this whole conflict of yours for now. Do we have an agreement?"

Alexios smiled. For a non-diplomat this wasn't bad. "I guess we do, your Majesty."


End file.
